You're My Melody
by HwangTae Rin
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta.. \END/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kangin,Hee chul,Hanggeng And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

Kring.. Kring.. Kring..

Klik'

"Euukkhh…" Seorang yeoja manis bernama Lee Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya matahari memasuki retina matanya. Sungmin berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi, sambil meraba-raba barang di sekitarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Haaaahh… segarnya, aku jadi tidak sabar ke sekolah baru ku..." Sungmin memakai bajunya, dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dengan di bantu sebuah tongkat untuk memudahkannya mengetahui sekitar. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju meja makan, dimana keluarganya berada.

"Minnie.. sini biar eomma bantu ne.." Lee Jungsoo atau biasa di panggil Leeteuk, melihat anaknya menuju meja makan. Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin, dan menuntunnya menuju meja makan.

"Gomawo eomma.." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kepada eommanya.

Sekarang seluruh keluarga Lee sudah berada di meja makan, untuk melakukan sarapan bersama. Lee Youngwoon atau Kangin yang melihat anaknya, kesusahan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Menyuruh Leeteuk untuk membantu Sungmin.

"Chagi suapi Minnie, kasihan dia tidak bisa memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.." Ujar Kangin.

"Ekh, Minnie sini biar eomma suapi.." Baru saja Leeteuk ingin mengambil alih sendok di tangan putrinya, dengan cepat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan cepat-cepat memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Walaupun sedikit berantakan.

"Aniyo, Minnie bis kok.." Tolak Sungmin cepat.

"Bisa apanya, Minnie makan mu itu berantakan…" Ucap Kangin, sambil memasukkan sesendok bimbimbab ke mulutnya.

"Tapi, appa Minnie kan sudah besar jangan memperlakukan Minnie seperti anak kecil dong!..." Sungmin yang kesal di anggap anak kecil mengepout bibirnya.

"Minnie appa bukannya menganggap mu seperti anak kecil, tapi appa tidak mau melihat mu kesusahan.." Jelas Kangin, dan menatap anaknya. Walaupun dia tau anaknya itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Appa Minnie tau kalau Minnie ini buta, tapi jangan perlakukan Minnie seperti ini. Minnie tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi.." Leeteuk yang melihat semburat kesedihan di wajah anaknya, memeluk Sungmin dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Aigo! Minnie tidak pernah merepotkan kami.. jadi jangan berfikir macam-macam lagi ne. Ppali Minnie habiskan sarapannya, Minnie tidak mau terlambat kan..?" Tanya Leeteuk, dan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ani.." Jawab Sungmin, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah ppali di habiskan sarapannya, nanti Minnie di antar appa ke sekolah.." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Nde eomma…" Cicit Sungmin, dan memasukkan sarapan paginya ke mulut.

You're My Melody

Di Sekolah~

Sungmin baru saja tiba di sekolahnya, dia berbalik menghadap appanya.

"Appa Minnie masuk dulu ne.." Ucap Sungmin.

"Nde, belajar yang benar ne.."

"Nde appa hati-hati di jalan.." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, mengikuti suara mobil yang makin lama makin samar dan menghilang.

"Huffhh…. Semoga saja sekolah baru ku ini menyenangkan.." Dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tongkatnya. Yah ini adalah SM High School, sekolah yang kebanyakan di masuki oleh anak-anak orang kaya. Sungmin anak biasa, atau bisa di sebut orang sederhana bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena beasiswa. Karena kepintaran yang dia miliki, Sungmin berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini.

Sekarang Sungmin berada di koridor, dia sungguh bingung menuju kemana. Dia bertanya ke mana-mana tapi semuanya malah menghindarinya, lebih tepatnya tidak di hiraukan.

"Aigo! kelas XA itu dimana ya.." Gumam Sungmin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Untung saja hari ini hari pertama penerimaan murid baru, jadi masih bebas.. Lebih baik aku tanya murid-murid di sini lagi deh.." Baru saja Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, tidak sengaja tongkatnya membuat seseorang yang lewat tersandung. Menyebabkan orang itu terjatuh.

Bruuukk!...

'Ekh, seperti ada yang jatuh..?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"YA! yeoja pabbo kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat..!" Teriak seseorang, tapi Sungmin yakin suara itu adalah suara seorang yeoja.

"Appo…" Ringis seseorang, yang terjatuh akibat tersandung tongkat Sungmin.

"Chagi gwenchana…?" Tanya yeoja itu yang bernama Seohyun, dan membantu namjachingunya berdiri.

"Gwenchana chagiya…" Jawab Kyuhyun, sambil menatap horor Sungmin.

"Ekh, mi-mianhae tongkat ku membuat mu terjatuh. Sini biar aku bantu.." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun, tetapi dia tidak tau bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depannya.

'Yeoja ini buta…' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ck, percuma kamu tidak bisa membantu. Dasar yeoja buta…" Seohyun yang mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sungmin buta, memaki Sungmin dengan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin itu yeoja buta. Bahkan sebagian murid mulai berkumpulan, melihat adegan ini.

"…" Sungmin hanya bisa diam di maki-maki seperti itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang akan jatuh. Jujur saja Seohyun membuat hati Sungmin bagaikan tertancap paku, dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"YA! yeoja buta minta maaf kepada namjachingu ku, yeoja macam apa kau sudah membuat orang terjatuh tetapi malah hanya diam saja.." Bentak Seohyun.

"Sudahlah chagiya percuma menghadapi yeoja buta sepertinya, kajja kita pergi dari sini..." Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Seohyun, membawa Seohyun pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa memperhatikan, raut wajah Sungmin yang tersakiti akibat ucapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

You're My Melody

Di Kelas XA~

"Hyukie…" Panggil seorang yeoja mungil, sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya.

"Aish! Mwo Wookie…?" Tanya Eunhyuk malas. Sebenarnya dia sangat enggan menanggapi panggilan temannya itu, orang lagi enak tidur kok di ganggu.

"Ke kantin yuk.."

"Ck, sebentar lagi kegiatan moss akan dilaksanakan, kamu mau kita di marahi sama anggota osis. Sempat-sempatnya kamu ini mikir makanan…"

"Tapi aku lapar, ayolah Hyukie aku cuma beli jus saja kok.." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya jus saja ne.." Ancam Eunhyuk.

"Ne, kajja kita ke kantin…" Ryeowook menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari kelas itu, menuju kantin. Di perjalanan menuju kantin tidak sengaja mereka melihat kerumunan murid di koridor. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bisa melihat jelas bahwa di sana ada Kyuhyun dan Seohyun dua manusia yang terkenal di sekolah mereka, bahkan Cho Kyuhyun sunbae mereka adalah playboy kelas akut. Yang tiap 3 harinya berganti-ganti yeojachingu, sungguh itu sangat mengerikan di mata dua yeoja manis ini.

"Ekh, Wookie kamu lihat itu.." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kerumanan di koridor itu.

"Nde aku li-.. Hyu-Hyukie.." Ryeowook menarik-narik Eunhyuk untuk menghadap padanya.

"Ck, ada apa lagi Wookie.. bukankah kamu mau ke kantin.."

"I-itu kamu lihat sepertinya yeoja itu seangkatan sama kita, tapi kenapa dia di maki-maki seperti itu dengan Seohyun eoni…"

"Jinja yang mana..?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan pengelihatannya.

"Itu lho.. yang itu.." Jawab Ryeowook, dan menunjuk seorang yeoja yang tertunduk.

"Ne, aku melihatnya kasihan sekali dia. CK, aku jadi kesal melihat kelakuan dua manusia itu.." Gumam Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah kita biarkan dulu Kyuhyun oppa dan Seohyun eoni pergi dari situ, baru kita tolong yeoja itu ne.." Ucap Ryeowook, sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan.

"Baiklah.." Balas Eunhyuk.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Seohyun meninggalkan yeoja itu. Bahkan kumpulan murid tadi juga sudah bubar.

"Hyukie kajja kita ke sana…" Ajak Ryeowook dan dibalas anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

You're My Melody

Sungmin menangis sambil bersandar di dinding, sungguh dia sangat takut dengan kedua orang tadi. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa pengalaman di sekolah lamanya dulu terulang kembali di sekolah ini.

"Hiks.. kenapa semua orang tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan ku…" Sungmin bergumam sendiri, dan menutup wajahnya.

"Gwenchana…?" Tanya seseorang, Sungmin yang mendengar seseorang bertanya kepadanya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Nu-nugu…?" Sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu, Sungmin berusaha mencari tahu dimana keberadaan orang tersebut dengan pendengarannya.

"Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, annyeonghaseo Kim Ryeowook imnida panggil saja Wookie.." Ucap Ryeowook, dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ekh, annyeonghaseo Lee Sungmin imnida panggil saja Minnie.." Sungmin membalas uluran Ryeowook, tapi sekali lagi dia salah mengira bahwa Ryeowook berada di sampingnya. Padahal Ryeowook berdiri di depannya.

"Di-dia buta…" Gumam Eunhyuk pelan, Ryeowook yang mendengarnya menoleh ke temannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya, seperti mengerti maksud Ryeowook menatapnya.

"Euumm.. Minnie aku ada di depan mu.." Ujar Ryeowook pelan, jujur saja sebenarnya dia juga tidak enak mengatakan ini. Dia takut akan menyakiti perasaan yeoja di depannya.

"Ekh! mi-mian, aku tidak dapat melihatnya.."

"Gwenchana… owh, iya Minnie apa kamu kelas X juga.."

"Nde, aku kelas X.." Balas Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu di kelas mana…?" Eunhyuk yang tidak tahan hanya diam saja, seenak jidatnya main nyerobot masuk kedalam pembicaraan Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Wookie apa kamu membawa teman..?" Dengan ekspresi bingungnya, Sungmin bertanya kepada Ryeowook.

"Nde, dia teman ku.." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Hyukie ppali kenalkan dirimu.." Suruh Ryeowook, dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Annyeonghaseo Lee Hyukjae imnida, panggil saja Hyukie ne.." Ucap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum dengan gummy smilenya.

"Hahaha.. nde.." Balas Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Owh, iya Minnie kamu masuk di kelas mana..?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku masuk di kelas XA.." Jawab Sungmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling pandang.

"JINJA!..." Teriak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"N-ne.." Sungmin yang kaget hanya membalas dengan suara dan anggukkan kecil.

"Aigo! berarti kita sekelas dong.." Eunhyuk yang memang merasa senang memiliki teman baru. Jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan, dan memeluk Ryeowook.

"YA! Hyukie lepas ini sesak tau!.." Dengan susah payah Ryeowook berusaha lepas dari dekapan Eunhyuk, yang menurutnya bisa membuatnya mati mendadak. Karena kehabisan nafas.

"Hehehehe… mian Wookie habis aku senang punya teman baru, semanis Minnie.." Mungkin sangkin senangnya, dengan gemas Eunhyuk mencubit pipi berisi Sungmin. Menyebabkan pemilik pipi itu kesakitan.

"Akh! Appo…" Pekik Sungmin.

"Hehehe.. pipi mu tembem sih!.. jadi ingin mencubitnya lagi.."

"Aniyo!.." Dengan cepat Sungmin menutup pipinya yang memerah.

"Ck, Hyukie sudah jangan ganggu Minnie lagi.. Minnie kajja kita antar ke kelas ne, sebentar lagi kegiatan moss akan di mulai.." Ajak Ryeowook, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk menuntun Sungmin menuju kelas mereka.

You're My Melody

Di Kelas XA~

Suasana di kelas ini sangat ramai di karenakan anggota osis yang bertugas di kelas itu belum tiba, mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Hampir semua murid di kelas itu membuat ulah, ada yang lempar-lempar kertas,bergosip,main tebak-tebakkan,ada yang main PSP, dan bahkan ada yang latihan vocal.

Sungmin yang memang tidak bisa melihat, dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan teman-temannya membuat ulah. Yah sekarang Sungmin senang, ternyata di kelas ini banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya walaupun dia mempunyai kekurangan. Sekarang Sungmin duduk pas di belakang Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk, katannya sih agar mereka bertiga bisa mengobrol dengan mudah. Tidak lama tiga namja, masuk kelas itu dan membuat semua murid berlari pontang-panting ke bangku masing-masing.

Brraakk!...

Tanpa sebab seorang sunbae mereka memukul keras meja di depannya, membuat semua murid terdiam dan tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian ribut hakh!... apa kalian tidak tau peraturan di sekolah ini!..." Teriak namja tadi.

"…" Semua murid terdiam, tidak ada yang berani membalas sunbae mengerikan itu.

"Hey! Kyu jangan marah-marah seperti itu, kasihan adik kelas kita pada ketakutan semua.." Ucap seorang namja tampan, tapi manis yang bernama Lee Donghae.

"Nde, benar yang di katakan Donghae. Nanti belum seminggu mereka sekolah, sudah pada keluar dari sekolah ini.." Ujar namja satunya lagi, yang memiliki aura misterius tetapi memiliki senyum yang dapat melelehkan semua yeoja. Bernama Kim Jongwoon atau biasa di panggil Yesung.

"Ck, baiklah…" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah untuk saat ini aku maafkan kelakuan kalian, tapi jika sekali lagi aku melihat kalian seperti ini.. Yah, mungkin kalian tidak akan selamat begitu saja…" Jelas Kyuhyun, dan sukses membuat semua penghuni di kelas itu merinding seketika.

'Ekh, suara ini sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya… Ah! Namja tadi pagi, Aigo! eottokhe..!'

.

.

.

TBC/DEL

Annyeonghaseo Hwang Tae Rin imnida… ^^

Tae Rin kembali dengan FF ketiga yang berjudul You're My Melody..

Tae Rin berharap kalian suka dengan FF biasa ini, tolong ne berikan tanggapan kalian di kotak review.. agar Tae Rin tau FF ini layak di lanjut atau mungkin di delete…

Review Please… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kangin,Hee chul,Hanggeng And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Brraakk!...

Tanpa sebab seorang sunbae mereka memukul keras meja di depannya, membuat semua murid terdiam dan tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian ribut hakh!... apa kalian tidak tau peraturan di sekolah ini!..." Teriak namja tadi.

"…" Semua murid terdiam, tidak ada yang berani membalas sunbae mengerikan itu.

"Hey! Kyu jangan marah-marah seperti itu, kasihan adik kelas kita pada ketakutan semua.." Ucap seorang namja tampan, tapi manis yang bernama Lee Donghae.

"Nde, benar yang di katakan Donghae. Nanti belum seminggu mereka sekolah, sudah pada keluar dari sekolah ini.." Ujar namja satunya lagi, yang memiliki aura misterius tetapi memiliki senyum yang dapat melelehkan semua yeoja. Bernama Kim Jongwoon atau biasa di panggil Yesung.

"Ck, baiklah…" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah untuk saat ini aku maafkan kelakuan kalian, tapi jika sekali lagi aku melihat kalian seperti ini.. Yah, mungkin kalian tidak akan selamat begitu saja…" Jelas Kyuhyun, dan sukses membuat semua penghuni di kelas itu merinding seketika.

'Ekh, suara ini sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya… Ah! Namja tadi pagi, Aigo! eottokhe…!'

.

.

.

Chapter 2

'Ekh, suara ini sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya… Ah! Namja tadi pagi, Aigo! eottokhe…!' Batin Sungmin, dan memukul kepalanya pelan. Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja melihat kelakuan Sungmin menatap horor, dan dia tau siapa yeoja itu.

'Ah! Yeoja buta itu ada di kelas ini..' Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati, sambil menunjukkan evil smirknya.

"Ekh, Hyukie…" Ryeowook yang merasakan aura mengerikan dari sunbae mereka yang menatap intens ke Sungmin, menarik-narik ujung baju Eunhyuk.

"Mwo..?" Bisik Eunhyuk sambil menoleh ke Ryeowook.

"I-itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun sunbae mengetahui kalau Minnie itu yeoja yang tadi pagi dia temui.."

"E-ekh.. ji-jinja..?"

"N-.. Aigo! Hyukie dia berjalan mendekat ke Minnie.. eotokhe..!" Ryeowook yang sudah mulai panik, karena takut teman manisnya itu akan di sakiti oleh setengah manusia, dan setengah evil itu. Menarik-narik ujung seragam Eunhyuk.

"Lebih baik kita diam dulu, nanti kalau dia berbuat macam-macam ke Minnie baru kita bertindak ne.."

"Euumm…" Ujar Ryeowook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hey! Yeoja buta ngapain kamu mukul-mukul kepala mu sendiri…" Ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar kasar, membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata tebakkannya tidak meleset, sunbaenya ini akan menghampirinya.

"M-mwo..?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memerengkan kepalanya. Lucu.

"Kyeo-Kyeopta..." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Di garis bawahi Tanpa Sadar.

"Sunbae tadi bilang kyeopta.. siapa yang kyeopta..?" Pertanyaan polos Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan sendiri. Dan dengan cepat dia memutar otaknya, untuk mencari alasan lain.

"Tentu saja permen ini.." Ucap Kyuhyun, kebetulan dia sedang mengemut sebuah permen di mulutnya.

"Permen…" Sungmin yang memang tidak bisa melihat, hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia bingung dengan cara bicara sunbaenya ini. Terdengar gugup, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ck, kamukan tidak bisa melihat... Sudahlah capek berbicara dengan yeoja seperti mu.." Ketus Kyuhyun, dan berjalan menjauhi Sungmin.

"Kyu, jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu.. apa kamu tidak melihat wajahnya menjadi sedih eoh!..." Donghae yang memang tidak tega melihat Sungmin di perlakukan seperti itu, hanya berusaha mengingatkan sahabatnya itu agar tidak bersikap terlalu keras dengan yeoja.

"Ne.. ne.. aku tau!.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eeeheemm…. Baiklah, mulai hari ini kami bertiga akan menjadi perwakilan kelas di sini… Dan kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing.." Jelas Donghae, dan tersenyum manis.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jongwoon imnida kalian bisa memanggil ku Yesung sunbae…." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum kepada adik kelas mereka.

"Hyukie…"

"Mwo?.."

"Yesung oppa tampan sekali ne, aku jadi menyukainya kekeke…" Ryeowook yang mungkin menyukai Yesung pada pandangan pertama, hanya bisa terus tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Yesung.

"Hey! Jangan memandangnya terus, nanti dia tertular penyakit pabbo seperti mu!.." Ejek Eunhyuk, dan yeoja ini tersenyum puas sudah berhasil mengejek temannya.

"Ekh, jinja…? Memang bisa!.. Aigo, aku tidak mau Yesung oppa pabbo seperti ku. Lebih baik aku tidak usah memandanginya, tapi aku sangat menyukai setiap lekuk wajahnya.." Jelas Ryeowook, dan seketika membuat mood Eunhyuk down. Gara-gara tingkah kelewat o'on dari temannya itu.

"Ok, sekarang giliran ku. Annyeonghaseo, Lee Donghae imnida kalian bisa memanggil ku Donghae sunbae atau Donghae oppa.." Ujar Donghae.

"Kyu sekarang giliran mu…" Donghae menyenggol tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sikunya, untuk menyuruh namja itu memperkenalkan diri pada adik kelas mereka.

"Ck, tidak usah menyenggol ku!…" Bentak Kyuhyun, yah memang di antara mereka bertiga yang emosinya paling jelek memang Kyuhyun. Bentar-bentar marah bentar-bentar marah, ya itulah Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi di antara mereka kalau yang beurusan dengan yeoja, ck Kyuhyun jagonya. Dia hanya tertarik pada yeoja yang menurutnya cantik,seksi, dan bisa menambah popularitasnya. Walaupun begitu, namja ini termasuk anak pintar di sekolah ini. Sekarang dia masuk di kelas XIA, kelas itu termasuk kelas yang hanya di masuki anak-anak pintar dan mungkin juga untuk anak-anak orang kaya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida panggil saja Kyuhyun sunbae. Jika kalian ingin memanggil ku dengan Kyuhyun oppa juga tidak apa-apa.." Suara dan senyuman Kyuhyun seketika membuat semua yeoja di situ mimisan, kecuali Eunhyuk,Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Yeoja manis bertubuh kecil dan yeoja yang khas dengan gummy smile ini sangat,sangat dan sangat membenci yang namanya CHO KYUHYUN. Yang menyebabkan mereka membenci Kyuhyun, ya gara-gara namja itu telah membuat teman mereka menangis. Karena itu mereka berniat melindungi teman baru mereka.

"Kyyaaa!... Kyuhyun oppa tampan sekali.."

"Nde dia memiliki senyuman malaikat.." Bisik-bisik tetangga sebelah Eunhyuk, sebenarnya dia sangat risih mendengar cekikian dan gosipan yeoja-yeoja centil di sekitarnya.

'Ck, senyuman malaikat apaan…! Yang ada juga senyum setan dari neraka jahanam!…' Gerutu Eunhyuk dalam hati. Eunhyuk yang kesal dengan pokok pembicaraan itu, hanya menekuk wajahnya dan mengepout bibirnya lucu. Donghae yang ingin melihat-lihat wajah bawahannya, memperhatikan satu-satu dan retina mata itu berhenti di satu titik. Dimana Eunhyuk yang sedang mengepout bibirnya, sedangkan Donghae dengan susah payah menahan dirinya agar tidak menyambar yeoja menggemasan itu.

'Ommo! Menggemaskan sekali…' Ujar Donghae dalam hati.

"YA! Donghae-ah kamu kenapa..? seperti menahan sesuatu, kamu kebelet ke toilet.." Ucap Yesung sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ekh, a-ani.. aniyo.."

"Hhhhmm….. ya sudah…" Balas Yesung, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kegiatan moss hari ini kita mulai dengan sebuah permainan, dimana kalian harus berkata jujur. Ok, Yesung hyung akan menjelaskan cara permainan ini dan peraturannya.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke Yesung, yang mulai menggerutu tidak jelas.

'Ck, dasar dongsaeng macam apa itu!.. seeanknya saja kalau menyuruh..' Rutuk Yesung dalam hati.

"Eehem!.. cara memainkan permainan ini adalah, kami sudah membuat satu pesawat yang terbuat dari kertas origami. Ketika kami menerbangkan pesawat ini, jika salah satu dari kalian terkena maka kalian harus mengatakan dengan jujur siapa anggota osis yang di suka, dan di benci serta berikan alasannya.. Peraturannya kalian harus berkata jujur jangan ada yang berbohong, jika kalian ketahuan berbohong. Siapkan mental kalian untuk terkena hukuman ne.." Jelas Yesung, dan menekan kata-kata HUKUMAN sambil tersenyum manis. Semua murid yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri, sungguh wajah itu sungguh mengerikan.

"Eotthe..? apa kalian semua sudah mengerti..!" Tanya Donghae sambil berdecak pinggang di depan kelas.

"NDE!..."

"Bagus, ppali kita mulai permainannya…." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat semua penghuni di kelas itu down seketika.

"Aigo! siapa sih yang membuat permainan seperti itu, jika aku tau pasti sudah ku bakar hidup-hidup terus abunya ku buang ke Sungai Han…" Rutuk Eunhyuk, dia sangat kesal dan gugup takut kalau dia yang terkena pesawat itu. Dan kalau dia berbohong, dan kebohongannya itu di ketahui oleh sunbaenya nyawanya akan terancam. Di tambah dia tidak pandai dalam hal berbohong.

"Ommo! Eottokhe…!" Gumam Eunhyuk dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Sudahlah Hyukie yang sabar saja ne, kita sebagai murid baru ikuti saja arusnya.." Ucapan Sungmin sepontan membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berbalik badan, untuk melihat teman manis mereka.

"Kenapa kalian memandang ku..."

"Ekh, Minnie kok kamu tau…?" Tanya Ryeowook sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan kalian…" Jawab Sungmin, dan memamerkan senyum kelincinya.

"Benar juga yah.." Ujar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Sudah sana hadap depan lagi, nanti kalian bisa di marahi.."

"Nde Minnie…." Balas Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, permainan itu dimulai dengan Donghae yang melempar pesawat kertas itu. Dengan lihai pesawat itu terbang, membuat orang takut melihatnya.

Tuk!..

Yup! Satu orang kena, dan itu membuat Donghae tampak bahagia. Dengan gaya coolnya Donghae berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Eheem!... kamu terkena pesawat itu..?" Tanya Donghae, dan di balas anggukkan dari yeoja yang di tanya.

"Hhhmm…. Baiklah, ppali sebut nama anggota osis di sekolah ini. Siapa yang kamu suka dan di benci serta berikan alasannya.. Owh, iya jangan lupa sebutkan nama mu dulu ne.." Suruh Donghae.

"Nde sunbae…" Ujar yeoja itu.

'Ommo!... kenapa harus aku yang terkena pesawat itu!..' Teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Ekh, kenapa kamu memanggil ku sunbae tidak ingin memanggil ku oppa eoh!.." Dengan pedenya Donghae berucap seperti itu, seakan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, ya ampun! Dia sudah berusaha menahan rasa mual di perutnya..

"Ani, aku tidak mau…" Tolak Eunhyuk, sedangkan Donghae hatinya seakan berkeping-keping mendengar penuturan yeoja yang diam-diam dia incar. Tapi bukan Lee Donghae namanya, kalau cepat menyerah begitu saja.

"Ck, nde terserah mu saja.. sekarang ppali kenalkan dirimu.." Ucap Donghae.

"Nde, annyeonghaseo Lee Hyukjae imnida kalian bisa memanggil ku Hyukie.." Ujar Eunhyuk, dan menampilkan gummy smilenya. Donghae yang melihatnya seketika tersihir, membuat namja tampan itu tidak berkedip sama sekali memandang wajah Eunhyuk. Merasa sadar di perhatikan Eunhyuk menoleh, dan merasa risih di lihat sebegitu intensnya.

"Ekh, Donghae sunbae…" Panggil Eunhyuk.

"…" Masih bertahan, Donghae tetap menatatap wajah manis milik Eunhyuk.

"Hey! Donghae-ah…" Yesung yang mulai khawatir dengan kesehatan temannya, menghampiri Donghae sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu.

"Donghae-ah gwenchana….?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Ck, Yesung hyung dia itu tidak apa-apa.. biasanya, jika dia bersikap seperti itu artinya dia sedang mengalami jatuh cinta.." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"E-ekh ja-jatuh cinta…" Ujar Yesung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nde, sini biar aku yang menyadarkannya…." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengganti posisi Yesung.

"Donghae-ah!..."

"…"

"YA! Donghae-ah…"

"…" Masih belum ada jawaban, Kyuhyun merasa darahnya mencabai ubun-ubun. Sungguh dia mulai habis kesabaran menghadapi sifat aneh bin ajaib dari temannya ini.

"YA! DONGHAE IKAN ANEH!..."

Plaakk!...

"Akh! Appo!..." Pekik seorang namja, yang kalian tau namanya Donghae.

"YA! Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kamu memukul kepala ku dengan penggaris…" Ujar Donghae sambil mengelus pelan bagian yang di pukul Kyuhyun tadi.

"Siapa suruh kamu tidak sadar-sadar, gara-gara kelakuan aneh mu itu kita jadi kehabisan waktu…"

Teng! Teng! Teng!...

"Ommo! Kyu kamu memakai penggaris besi untuk memukul kepala ku…" Ucap Donghae, ketika sebelumnya dia memukul-mukul penggaris itu ke meja. Sambil membulatkan matanya Donghae sungguh tidak percaya, bahwa teman terdekatnya dengan tega memukulnya dengan penggaris yang berbahan seperti ini.

"Nde, wae..?"

"Dasar! Kau manusia EVIL MENYEBALKAN!..." Teriak Donghae dan membuat semuanya wajib menutup telinga, jika ingin selamat.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan kegiatan di hentikan sementara, semua murid menghembus nafas lega bahwa permainan tadi akan selesai begitu saja.

"Ck, waktunya sudah habis dengan percuma…" Gerutu Yesung sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ne, itu gara-gara ikan amis ini…" Ujar Kyuhyun dan menunjuk Donghae, yang sudah mengeluarkan death glarenya.

"Sudahlah kapan-kapan kita bisa melanjutkan permainan ini… Ehheem! Ok pertemuan hari ini sampai di sini dulu, silahkan kalian beristirahat…" Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengikuti Yesung yang keluar dari kelas itu. Dan pastinya menuju kantin, untuk mengisi perut mereka yang memberontak minta di isi.

You're My Melody

Di Kantin~

Tiga orang yeoja sedang santai menyantap makan siang mereka, sambil terus mengobrol dan bercanda bersama. Mereka menikmati kegiatan ini.

"Minnie…" Panggil Eunhyuk, dan membuat Sungmin menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

"Nde Hyukie.."

"Eemm… sebenarnya dari awal aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.."

"Hyukie ingin bertanya apa, tanyakan saja aku akan berusaha menjawabnya…" Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu membuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang melihatnya merasa tenang, jika berada di sisi Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Minnie kenapa mata mu bisa buta seperti ini, dan apa dari kecil kamu sudah tidak mempunyai teman..?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati, sungguh dia tidak ingin berniat menyakiti hati temannya.

"Hhmmm… baiklah aku akan menjawabnya.." Jawab Sungmin dan berusaha tersenyum. Senyuman itu terlihat jelas sangat di paksa, sehingga membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Minnie kalau kamu tidak ingin menceritakannya tidak apa-apa kok!.." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Aniyo, aku sudah menganggap kalian saudara ku jadi aku percaya kepada kalian untuk menceritakan sedikit kisah hidup ku.." Balas Sungmin.

"Aku, akan memulai cerita ku jadi di dengarkan baik-baik ne.."

"Ne.." Ujar Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk serempak, dan mulai menyimak cerita Sungmin dengan serius.

Flashback On..

"_Ekh, balon Minnie.." Sungmin yang saat itu masih menginjak umur 10 tahun berusah mengejar balon miliknya, tanpa melihat keadaan sebuah mobil menabraknya dan terjadilah…_

_Ckiittt…_

_Bruukk!..._

_Tubuh mungil Sungmin terhempas kuat, menyebabkan pendarahan yang hebat. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang dari tadi mencari-cari anak mereka, terlihat kaget ketika melihat putri kesayangan mereka tergeletak tidak berdaya di jalan._

"_MINNIE!..."_

_Di Rumah Sakit~_

_Sungmin kecil membuka matanya, dan penciumannya menghirup bau obat dimana-mana. Ketika Sungmin ingin membuka matanya sebuah kain menghalangi pengelihatannya, meyebabkan dia berteriak ketakutan._

"_Eommaa! Appaa!..." Leeteuk yang mendengar itu terbangun dari tidurnya, dan memeluk anaknya dengan sayang._

"_Husshh… Minnie tenang ne, eomma ada di sini sudah jangan menangis lagi…" Dengan perlahan Leeteuk mengelus lembut surai rambut anaknya, untuk menenangkan anak tunggalnya._

_Cklek.._

_Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan Kangin, dan seorang namja berpakaian lengkap sebagai seorang dokter. Namja itu berjalan mendekat, dan menggunting perban yang menghalangi pengelihatan Sungmin. Dengan perlahan dokter itu memutar dan memutar perban itu, dan menampakkan wajah manis milik Sungmin._

"_Eotthe..? apa Minnie bisa melihat..?" Tanya dokter itu._

"_Ekh! dokter kok semua jadi gelap seperti ini, apa sedang mati lampu.. Eomma, appa kalian dimana kenapa tempat ini sangat gelap…" Ujar Sungmin sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai sesuatu. Sedangka dokter itu hanya bisa menggeleng, sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Kangin yang melihat ekspresi dari dokter kepercayaan keluarganya, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit melihat anak mereka seperti ini._

"_Hiks.. Minnie, mian maafkan eomma tidak bisa menjaga Minnie dengan baik, mian eomma sudah lalai dan menyebabkan Minnie seperti ini.." Suara isak tangis Leeteuk memecah keheningan di kamar itu, dan memeluk erat tubuh anaknya._

"_Eo-Eomma apa maksudnya…?" Sungmin yang memang tidak mengerti situasi, hanya bertanya kembali dengan wajah terlihat bingung._

"_Mian Minnie, jeongmal mian… Huffhhh…." Leeteuk menarik nafas untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya, dia harus mengatakan pada anaknya apa yang terjadi._

"_Minnie mian sekarang kamu tidak bisa melihat, sama sekali tidak bisa melihat…"_

"_Mak-maksud eomma Minnie buta…" Ucap Sungmin._

"_Nde, jeongmal mian eomma sudah lalai menjaga mu.." Suara isak itu terdengar lagi, membuat hati Sungmin merasa sakit. Memang dia kaget dan merasa kehilangan, bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa melihat dunia yang indah ini. Lagi._

"_Aniyo, eomma selalu menjaga Minnie dengan baik… Minnie bisa mengerti semua ini.."_

"_Hiks… mianhae.." Kangin yang melihat itu, ikut memeluk kedua harta berharga miliknya._

"_Minnie maafkan appa ne…"_

"_Appa, Minnie tidak apa-apa…" Ujar Sungmin, dan memeluk erat kedua orang yang sangat,sangat dia cintai._

_Cklek…_

_Pintu ruangan itu terbuka kembali memperlihatkan seorang namja sekitar umur 11 tahun, bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berjalan menghampiri keluarga Lee._

"_Mianhae… tuan jeongmal maafkan saya, saya sudah membuat anak kalian seperti ini.." Ucap Hanggeng, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Kangin yang melihatnya, dengan cepat menahan tubuh itu untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya sekian banyaknya._

"_Sudahlah gwenchana kami bisa menerimanya, anda juga tidak sengaja. Ini semua kecelakaan, jadi tidak ada yang salah di kejadian ini.."_

"_Ta-tapi tuan…"_

"_Sudah, kami menerimanya…" Sambil tersenyum Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memastikan kepada Hanggeng._

"_Appa eomma... yeoja ini kyeopta.." Celetuk seorang namja, yang di yakin pasti putra Hanggeng dan Heechul._

"_Ya! Kyu kamu ini tidak sopan.." Heechul yang malu dengan sifat yang terlalu jujur dari anaknya, memandangnya dengan death glare andalannya._

"_Hehehe…. Mian eomma, tapi yeoja ini memang sangat kyeopta…" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, yang hanya terduduk kebingungan di ranjangnya._

"_Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida kamu bisa memanggil ku Kyunie.. Owh iya nama mu siapa..?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat._

"_Eoh! A-anyeonghaseo Lee Sungmin imnida panggil saja Minnie.." Balas Sungmin dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun._

"_Aigo! nama mu sangat manis.. bagaimana, kalau kamu menjadi yeojachingu ku saja.."_

_Bleetaak!_

"_Akh! Eomma appo!…" Pekik Kyuhyun._

"_Ck, dasar anak nakal siapa suruh kamu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak-tidak…"_

"_Tapi, eomma aku memang ingin Minnie menjadi yeojachingu ku.." Ujar Kyuhyun dan membuat semua penghuni di kamar itu tertawa._

"_Eoh! Kenapa kalian semua tertawa, aku serius tau!.." Kyuhyun yang kesal di tertawakan hanya mengepout bibirnya lucu._

"_Kyunie, kita ini masih kecil kalau sudah besar nanti, Minnie mau kok menjadi yeojachingu Kyunie.." Ucapan Sungmin membuat mata Kyuhyun berbinar, sungguh dia sangat bahagia mendengarnya._

"_Jinja?..."_

"_Nde, tapi untuk sekarang kita berteman saja ne.."_

"_Baiklah kita berteman…" Semua yang melihat pembicaran antara dua anak itu, hanya bisa tersenyum lembut._

_2 Tahun Kemudian…_

"_Kyunie kita mau kemana sih!..."_

"_Tenang saja pasti Minnie juga tau kok!.." Sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat dekat. Bahkan keluarga Lee dan Cho sangat dekat, seperti keluarga besar._

"_Nah, kita sudah sampai…" Ucap Kyuhyun._

"_Minnie kajja sini duduk di sebelah Kyunie…" Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk di sampingnya, dan menyenderkan kepala Sungmin di bahunya._

"_Eotthe..? apa Minnie bisa merasakan hembusan angin, dan sentuhan lembut rumput-rumput di sini…"_

"_Nde sejuk, dan pasti sangat indah…" Yah sekarang mereka berada di pinggir sebuah danau, yang sangat indah. Kyuhyun sengaja membawa Sungmin, agar yeoja kesayangannya itu bisa merasakan alam._

"_Eumm…. Tempat ini memang indah…"_

"_Kyunie…" Panggil Sungmin dan menoleh ke Kyuhyun._

"_Nde Minnie…"_

"_Maukah kamu berjanji akan selalu di sisi Minnie untuk selamanya…" Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan mencium sekilas dahi Sungmin._

"_Tentu saja Kyunie berjanji…"_

"_Gomawo Kyunie…" Mereka merasakan keindahan danau itu bersama, walaupun Sungmin tidak bisa melihat dia dapat merasakn betapa indah tempat ini._

You're My Melody

"_Hiks.. Kyuhyun bangun nak, jangan membuat eomma panik…" Semua yang hadir untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun merasa sedih, melihat Heechul seperti itu. Leeteuk yang merasa iba mendekat dan memeluk temannya itu._

"_Sudahlah berdoa untuk Kyuhyun ne…" Ucap Leeteuk dan mengelus lembut punggung Heechul. Sungmin yang juga kaget dengan kejadian ini, mengingat kembali dimana saat itu Kyuhyun dan dirinya baru saja selesai dari acara mereka melihat danau. Tetapi kejadian yang sangat tidak di inginkan Sungmin terjadi, dimana saat itu Kyuhyun menolong Sungmin yang akan di tabrak oleh mobil. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin, menyebabkan Kyuhyun tertabrak dan meyebabkannya kritis._

"_Kyunie, jebal bertahanlah bukankah kamu berjanji akan selalu di sisi Minnie.." Gumam Sungmin, dan menangis dalam diam._

_Sudah sekitar dua jam keluarga Lee dan Cho menunggu operasi Kyuhyun, dan tidak lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Hanggeng yang melihat itu dengan cepat menghampiri dokter itu._

"_Dokter bagaimana keadaan anak saya…?" Tanya Hanggeng._

"_Untung saja kalian membawanya tepat waktu, kalau tidak saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu.."_

"_Haaahh… kamsahamnida dok.." Ucap Hanggeng dan membungkukkan tubuhnya._

'_Kyunie kamu berhasil…' Batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum, sungguh dia sangat lega mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun selamat._

_Esoknnya…_

"_Kyunie…" Ucap Sungmin senang. Keluarga Lee yang saat itu sedang memiliki kesenggangan, menjenguk Kyuhyun yang kondisinya mulai membaik._

"_Ekh, Minnie ppali Kyunie sudah ingin bertemu dengan mu.." Ujar Heechul, Sungmin dengan semangat berjalan menuju kasur Kyuhyun dengan sebuah tongkat. Hati-hati Sungmin berjalan menuju kasur dimana Kyuhyun sedang terduduk disana._

"_Berhenti!..." Suara dingin milik Kyuhyun menhentikan langkah Sungmin._

"_Kamu siapa..?" Tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Kyu-Kyunie ini aku Minnie…"_

"_Minnie… Ck, nama macam apa itu jelek sekali.." Ucapan dingin bagaikan petir itu, berhasil menusuk dalam hati Sungmin._

"_Owh, ya kamu buta yah! Pantas saja tongkat itu berada di genggaman mu.." Ketus Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada._

"_Cepat pergi dari sini, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal sama sekali!..."_

"_Ta-tapi Kyu-…"_

"_KU BILANG PERGI YA PERGI!..." Teriakan, Kyuhyun membuat semua penghuni di kamar itu kaget. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang hangat berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang bersifat dingin._

"_Sudahlah, Minnie kita tunggu di luar dulu ne.." Ajak Leeteuk, membawa Sungmin yang terisak menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Sedangkan Kangin, namja itu mengekor dari belakang._

"_Chagi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, lebih baik kita panggil dokter ne.." Usul Hanggeng, dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Heechul._

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

_Di Ruang Dokter~_

"_Mian tuan, anak anda mengalami kehilangan setengah ingatannya…"_

"_Mwo! Ba-bagaimana bisa..?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah cemasnya._

"_Itu akibat dari benturan keras kecelakaan waktu itu, dan menyebabkan setengah ingatannya menghilang.."_

"_Tapi dok, kenapa dia masih ingat dengan kami.. tapi, kenapa dia bisa melupakan Sungmin teman dekatnya.." Ujar Hanggeng._

"_Kemungkinan itu terjadi karena dia terlalu menyayangi anak itu dan mengakibatkan hanya Sungmin yang dia lupakan, tetapi dengan orang lain tidak.." Jelas dokter itu._

"_Baiklah dok kamsahamnida…" Hanggeng dan Heechul meninggalkan ruangan itu._

"_Yeobo bagaimana ini, kasihan keluarga Lee dan Sungmin…" Dengan wajah panik dan bingung Heechul terus saja menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Sudahlah, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik.."_

_Hanggeng dan Heechul membicarakan masalah ini dengan keluarga Lee, mereka dapat mengerti dan berencana pindah ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolah Sungmin disana._

_Di Bandara~_

"_Teuki, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne.."_

"_Nde, Heenim…" Mereka berpelukan lumayan lama, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sangat-sangat terpaksa ikut ke bandara itu mengantarkan seorang yeoja yang saat itu sempat membuat darahnya naik._

"_Kangin-ah jadilah pengusaha yang hebat ne, siapa tau nanti kita bisa kerja sama kontrak.." Ucap Hanggeng dan membuat Kangin tertawa._

"_Hahahaha… nde, kami akan mengembangkan perusahaan kami di sana. Mungkin kalau ada kesempatan kami akan membangun cabangnya di Korea.."_

"_Hhmm…. Baguslah kalau begitu.."_

_Sungmin yang ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan Kyuhyun cukup ragu, takut Kyuhyun akan mengamuk seperti kemarin. Tapi dengan semangat yang sudah dia kumpulkan, dia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun._

"_Kyunie jaga dirimu ne.." Ucap Sungmin._

"_Cih, jangan ok akrab dengan ku.."_

"_Aku berharap kita akan bertemu kembali…"_

_Cup!_

"_Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun…" Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari menyusul orang tuanya, ketika sebelumnya tadi mengecup sekila pipi Kyuhyun._

"_YA! aish! Menyebalkan!..." Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mengusap bekas kecupan Sungmin di pipinya._

_Di Pesawat~_

"_Kyunie sampai jumpa lagi ne.." Gumam Sungmin, dan menutup matanya yang berat. Dan tertidur di_ pesawat itu.

Flashback Off~

"Aigo! Minnie kisah hidup mu teragis sekali sih!... Hiks! Huwwwaaa!..." Ryeowook yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya, akhirnya pecah juga dan menangis di pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Ck, Wookie sudah jangan menangis lagi ne.." Bujuk Eunhyuk.

'Kyunie apa kamu masih berada si Seoul..'

.

.

.

TBC

Yup! Chap 2 update.. ^^

Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah mereview,memfollow dan memfavorite FF ini.. :)

Sekali lagi gomawo..

OWh, iya jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :D

Hahahaha…

Ok, sampai jumpa di next chap ne..

Annyeong.. =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kangin,Hee chul,Hanggeng And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

_Di Pesawat~_

"_Kyunie sampai jumpa lagi ne.." Gumam Sungmin, dan menutup matanya yang berat. Dan tertidur di_ _pesawat itu._

Flashback Off~

"Aigo! Minnie kisah hidup mu teragis sekali sih!... Hiks! Huwwwaaa!..." Ryeowook yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya, akhirnya pecah juga dan menangis di pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Ck, Wookie sudah jangan menangis lagi ne.." Bujuk Eunhyuk.

'Kyunie apa kamu masih berada di Seoul..'

.

.

.

Chapter 3

'Kyunie apa kamu masih berada di Seoul..' Batin Sungmin. Tanpa sadar mata indah itu meneteskan air mata, membuat orang melihatnya dapat merasakan kesedihan.

"Mi-Minnie…" Ucap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, dengan cepat mereka berpindah tempat duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Aigo, Minnie mian kami sudah membuat mu mengingat masa lalu mu.." Eunhyuk yang merasa bersalah memeluk Sungmin dari samping, dan mengelus pelan bahu temannya.

"Minnie sudah jangan menangis lagi, kami akan selalu menjadi teman Minnie kok!.. iya kan Hyukie..?" Ryeowook menoleh ke Eunhyuk yang berada di sisi kanan Sungmin. Merasa di tanya Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, untuk membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Hiks… jinja kalian akan selalu menjadi teman Minnie..?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Nde…" Jawab Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook serempak.

"Hiks.. gomawo.." Ujar Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey! Sudah jangan menangis lagi ne.." Dengan pelan Ryeowook mengelap pipi Sungmin yang basah karena air mata.

"Kajja kita ke kelas…" Ajak Eunhyuk.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas sambil bersendagurau dan tertawa bersama, sedang asik mereka menikmati moment kebersamaan. Baru saja tiba di depan kelas, tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak di suka Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook datang menghampiri mereka. Hanya saja orang itu membawa pasukannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung dan Donghae.

"YA! kalian habis dari mana!.. jam moss sudah di mulai…" Ucap Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas mata itu menampakkan kemarahan.

"Ck, sunbae jam sekolah belum berbunyi… kalian saja yang menentukan jam masuk seenak kalian sendiri.." Bukannya takut, Eunhyuk yeoja itu membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara ketus.

"Ekh, hoobae macam apa kau.. berani sekali dengan sunbae mu!.."

"Memang untuk apa aku takut, dengan sunbae tidak punya sopan santun seperti mu!.." Ketus Eunhyuk.

"Hyu-Hyukie sudah jangan bersikap seperti ini.." Ucap Sungmin, berusaha meredakan emosi temannya.

"Minnie kamu ini terlalu baik, biarkan saja namja ini ku maki-maki. Dia juga sudah memaki-maki mu sampai menangis.."

"Ta-tapi Hyukie, aku sudah memaafkannya ppali kita masuk…" Lumayan susah Ryeowook dan Sungmin menarik paksa Eunhyuk masuk. Karena yeoja itu belum puas memaki-maki yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ck, hoobae apaan itu.. menyebalkan sekali.." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha… Hey! Kyu aku baru tau ternyata ada yeoja yang membenci mu…" Ucap Donghae sambil terus tertawa melihat wajah yang di tekuk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu bagus dong kalau mereka membenci mu, jadi aku masih bisa mengejar target ku.." Perkataan yang terdengar dingin, dan misterius itu membuat kedua namja tadi menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ekh, Yesung maksud mu apa..?" Tanya Donghae dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Ck, ikan amis masa kamu tidak bisa menangkap maksud ucapan ku sih!.." Gerutu Yesung dan memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh jika dia berlama-lama dengan temannya yang satu ini, bisa di bilang dia akan gila mendadak.

"Maksud Yesung dia itu mengincar salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja tadi…" Ujar Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukkan dari Donghae.

"Owh, be-.. Ekh, Yesung kamu tidak suka dengan Hyukie kan!..." Teriak Donghae, dan terpaksa Kyuhyun harus membungkam mulut Donghae.

"HHhpphmm… Hosh hosh hosh.. YA! EVIL kenapa kamu membungkam mulut ku hakh!..."

"Kamu itu mempunyai suara yang jelek, jadi bisa tidak kamu tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!... membuat ku tuli saja.." Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal berjalan masuk ke kelas, meninggalkan Yesung dan Donghae.

"Tenang saja aku menyukai yeoja yang bertubuh kecil kok!.." Ujar Yesung dan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Bagus kalau begitu.."

You're My Melody

Di Kelas XA~

"Hhhmm…. Baiklah, untuk kegiatan moss kali ini kita akan melakukan sebuah permainan…" Ucap Yesung.

"Haaahhhh!..." Semua murid mengeluh pasrah.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan permainan ini. Kami akan menunjuk salah satu dari kalian, dan orang yang di tunjuk harus maju ke depan kelas." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun oppa!..." Panggil seorang yeoja.

"Nde.."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan di depan kelas…?" Tanya yeoja itu bernama Taeyeon.

"Terserah kalian tampilkan apa yang kalian bisa saja, atau kemampuan kalian…" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo!…..." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Nde sunbae!…" Balas seluruh penghuni di kelas itu.

"Hhhmm…. Mari kita mulai.." Ujar Yesung.

"Kita mulai dari mu Hae, silahkan tunjuk salah satu hoobae kita.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Nde…" Donghae memperhatikan satu-satu murid di kelas itu, membuat orang yang di perhatikan membeku di tempat. Dan gotcha Donghae mendapatkan targetnya, namja ini berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang menurutnya menarik.

"Hyukie…"

"Hhhmm…" Eunhyuk menoleh ke Ryeowook yang sudah keringat dingin.

"Do-Donghae sunbae sepertinya berjalan ke arah kita…" Ucapan Ryeowook seketika membuat Eunhyuk gugup.

"Ekh, Wo-Wokie sepertinya ucapan mu benar deh.."

"Benar apanya…" Suara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk membelakakkan matanya, dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hehehe… Donghae sunbae, kenapa berdiri di sini silahkan cari orangnya…"

Sreett!...

"Kamu orangnya kajja maju ke depan…" Donghae menarik Eunhyuk yang sudah gelagapan sendiri.

"M-MWO!..." Teriak Eunhyuk.

"Ck, jangan berteriak.. nah, sekarang ppali tunjukan kemampuan mu.." Sekarang Eunhyuk berada di depan kelas, dia bingung mau menampilkan apa. Mungkin terlalu gugup, sehingga membuat kerja otaknya melambat.

"Hyukie! Hyukie! Hyukie!.." Semua murid bersorak untuk Eunhyuk menampilkan kemampuannya.

"Minnie…"

"Nde Wookie.."

"Menurut mu Hyukie akan menampilkan apa..?" Tanya Ryeowook, dan menoleh menghadap ke Sungmin.

"Molla, tapi aku yakin Hyukie akan menampilkan dengan baik.." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kepada Ryeowook.

'Ommo aku harus menampilkan apa!... bernyanyi tidak mungkin, yang ada semua orang akan lari.. Ekh, owh iya dance..' Eunhyuk menjentikkan jarinya, dan mulai menyiapkan mental.

"Sunbae aku akan menampilkan sebuah dance, tapi kalau agak aneh mian ne soalnya aku sudah lama tidak latihan…" Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Ne ne.. ppali mulai.." Suruh Donghae.

"Ok.." Eunhyuk mengambil handphonenya, dan memutar sebuah lagu yang akan mengiringi dance yang dia tampilkan.

'Lee Hyukjae jangan membuat diri mu malu.. Hwaithing!...' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Here is my song  
Super Junior yeah~

Kang Ho Dong-gwa hamkke  
Kangshimjang kangshimjang kangshimjang kangshimjang

Neol bomyeon eoneusae nae ibkae misoman  
Mollae bangeut bangeut bangeut

Lee Seung Gi-gwa hamkke  
Kangshimjang kangshimjang kangshimjang kangshimjang  
Neoramyeon choha nan geunyang choha da gati  
La La La La

Hokshina haneun geokjeongeun beoryeo  
Neol wihan mudae nega baro joingong  
(story story story)  
Sarang story haengbok story nunmul story  
You're my story  
(You're my story)

Eonjena cheoreom baro jigeum cheoreom meomchwoitji malgo  
Neoreul wihae dalryeo  
Neon honjaga anya neon honjaga anya neon honjaga anya  
You don't have to cry  
(You don't have to cry)

Teukigayo nal dugo tteonaji marayo dashi bulreobonda  
Leeteuk Eunhyuk Shindong charyedaero jul matchwo  
Gunggung ttari gunggung da gunggung ttari kangshimjang

Teukigayo nal dugo tteonaji marayo dashi bulreobonda  
Leeteuk Eunhyuk Shindong charyedaero jul matchwo  
Gunggung ttari gunggung da gunggung ttari kangshimjang

Teukigayo nal dugo tteonaji marayo dashi bulreobonda  
Leeteuk Eunhyuk Shindong charyedaero jul matchwo  
Gunggung ttari gunggung da gunggung ttari kangshimjang

Kang Ho Dong-gwa hamkke  
Kangshimjang kangshimjang kangshimjang kangshimjang  
Neol bomyeon eoneusae nae ibkae misoman  
Mollae bangeut bangeut bangeut

Lee Seung Gi-gwa hamkke  
Kangshimjang kangshimjang kangshimjang kangshimjang  
Neoramyeon choha nan geunyang choha da gati  
La La La La

[Super Junior-Strong Heart]

Prookk!.. Prookk!.. Prookk!...

Dance Eunhyuk berakhir, dengan sorakkan dan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Memang gerakan yang Eunhyuk lakukan terlihat simple dan mudah untuk di contoh, tetapi gerakan energic dan lincah membuat penampilannya bertambah keren dan menakjubkan.

"Dance mu bagus juga…" Ucap Donghae dan berjalan mendekat ke Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja, aku ini sering mengikuti kompetisi dance tau!.." Ujar Eunhyuk membanggakan dirinya.

"Hahahaha…. Nde, ya sudah sekarang kembali ke bangku mu.." Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang, dan mendorong punggung Eunhyuk menuju bangkunya.

"Ekh, kenapa wajah ku memanas…." Gumam Eunhyuk yang merasakan desiran aneh di hatinya, hanya bisa menangkup wajahnya yang merasa panas.

"Hyukie gwenchana….?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ekh, gwenchana Wookie.." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Hhhmm…. baguslah"

"Ok! Satu orang lagi ne.." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Nde Sunbae!…" Sorak semua murid.

"Yesung sekarang giliran mu.." Suruh Donghae.

"Eoh! Kyuhyun.."

"Aniyo, kamu saja aku lagi malas…"

"Hhhmm…. Ya sudah.." Yesung berjalan mengelilingi kelas itu, dan berhenti di satu tempat duduk. Dimana seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya, entah apa yang di tulis oleh yeoja itu. Mungkin sangkin serunya menulis, yeoja itu tidak sadar bahwa Yesung telah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Wookie…" Bisik Eunhyuk sambil menyenggol tangan Ryeowook.

"…"

"Wookie.. Wookie.." Tidak sengaja sikutan Eunhyuk membuat tulisan Ryeowook tercoret.

"YA! Hyukie apa yang kamu lakukan tulisan ku jadi tercoret…" Teriak Ryeowook.

"Ekh, mian ta-tapi di samping mu ada Yesung sunbae.." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan.

"Ekh, Yesung sunbae.." Dengan perlahan Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya, dan betul saja yang di katakan Eunhyuk Yesung sudah melipat tangannya di dada, dan memperhatikan Ryeowook dalam diam.

"Ye-Yesung sunbae kenapa berdiri di sini..?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Nama mu siapa..?" Bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah bertanya kembali kepada Ryeowook.

"Ah! Annyeonghaseo Kim Ryeowook imnida panggil saja Wookie.."

"Owh, nama mu Wookie.. nama yang manis, kajja ke depan.." Yesung menarik Ryeowook menuju depan kelas, sedangkan Ryeowook dia hanya memasang wajah bingungnya.

'Apa yang terjadi..?' Tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang tunjukan kemampuan mu.."

"Ekh, kemampuan apa..? Wookie tidak punya ilmu sihir,atau mantra-mantra aneh Wookie tidak tau sama sekali. Jadi Wookie tidak mempunyai kemampuan.." Semua yang mendengarnya seketika menatap bingung, dan bertanya-tanya.

'Ada apa dengan yeoja itu..?' Kira-kira itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak seluruh penghuni kelas.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng mendengar penuturan teman mereka yang satu ini.

"Maksudnya, Wookie tunjukan kemampuan yang Wookie miliki seperti dance, menyanyi dan sebagainya…" Jelas Yesung dengan sabar.

"Owh begitu… baiklah Wookie akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.." Ujar Ryeowook dan mulai menarik nafas untuk memulai lagunya.

Dokhan sarange gaseumeul doryeonaen  
neoui nunmuldeuri nae simjangeul taewonae  
biteulgeorimyeo nal jabeun du sone  
ganyeorin geu ddeollimeul itji mothae

Smile again- eodum sogeseodo seonmyeonghan  
munsincheoreom namgyeojin neoui seulpeun geurimja  
naega jiwojulge-

heuteojin neoui nunmuri geuchiji anhneun bicheoreom  
seumyeodeureowa nae gaseumeul ddo jjilleo  
sarange bein gaseumi miso jitdorok jikilge  
nal wihan dan han saram-  
neoreul-

Smile again- eodum sogeseodo seonmyeonghan  
munsincheoreom namgyeojin neoui seulpeun geurimja  
naega jiwojulge-

heuteojin neoui nunmuri geuchiji anhneun bicheoreom  
seumyeodeureowa nae gaseumeul ddo jjilleo  
sarange bein gaseumi miso jitdorok jikilge  
nal wihan dan han saram-

meongi dwen apeun gieogi ddo  
neoreul dasi bureumyeon  
nae soneul jaba nan geugeollo chungbunhae  
geureoda gipeun sangcheoga  
amun geuddaen barabwajwo  
neol wihan dan han saram.. nareul..

[Ryeowook-Smile Again]

Semua yang mendengar suara merdu milik Ryeowook bertepuk tangan, dan bahkan ada yang menangis terharu. Sepertinya suara Ryeowook berhasil menyihir semuanya.

"Wuuaaah!... suara yang indah dan tehnik bernyanyi mu bagus.." Ucap Yesung.

"Hehehe… kamsahamnida Yesung sunbae.." Balas Ryeowook dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah sekarang Wookie kembali ke bangku ne.." Suruh Yesung sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Wuaahh!... Wookie tadi keren banget…" Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Nde, suara Wookie indah.. Minnie suka.." Ujar Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Hehehe… biasa saja kok!.." Balas Ryeowook sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Kegiatan moss telah berakhir, menandakan bagi seluruh murid untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Ok, sampai disini dulu.. sampai jumpa besok, annyeong…" Yesung,Donghae dan Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari kelas itu.

Eunhyuk,Ryeowook dan Sungmin berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Ryeowook yang sudah di jemput pulang duluan, meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin di gerbang itu.

Tidak lama sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti di depan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Minnie, aku duluan ne.. hati-hati di sini kalau, ada orang yang menggangu mu pukul saja pakai tongkat mu.. Ok!"

"Hahahaha…. Ne Hyukie, gomawo atas sarannya.."

"Hhhmmm…. Pai pai Minnie.."

Brrummm!...

Yah, sekarang hanya tersisa Sungmin di gerbang itu. Suasana sekolah yang mulai sepi, dan lihat saja awan mulai mendung menandakan hujan akan turun.

Drrrtt… Drrrttt…

Klik'

"Yeobseo…."

"Yeobseo, Minnie mian sepertinya appa akan lama. Jalanan sedang macet, jadi tunggu appa di sana ne jangan ke mana-mana.." Ucap Kangin di seberang sana.

"Nde, appa Minnie akan menunggu…."

Pip'

"Huffhhh… jadi aku harus menunggu, ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa.." Lumayan lama Sungmin menunggu, tidak terasa sudah 30 menit dia menunggu di depan gerbang. Dan tidak lama setetes air hujan mengkagetkan Sungmin.

"Ekh, hujan.." Setetes air hujan itu berubah menjadi hujan yang deras, Sungmin yang tidak bisa melihat merasa bingung harus kemana. Dengan terpaksa dia berjalan sambil meraba-raba dengan tongkatnya, agar mengetahui sekitar. Tetapi tidak sengaja Sungmin tersandung, dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh.

"Akh! Appo…" Sambil meringis kesakitan, Sungmin memegang pipinya yang lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

'Aigo, apa yang harus aku lakukan.. appa cepatlah datang, Minnie takut sendirian..' Batin Sungmin.

You're My Melody

Di Ruang Osis~

"Ekh, Kyu…" Panggil Donghae.

"Mwo..?" Balas Kyuhyun sambil berkonsentrasi dengan komputernya.

"Apa kamu dan Seohyun masih berpacaran…?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ah! Yeoja itu, ani aku sudah tidak berpacaran dengannya. Memang kenapa..?"

"Aniyo, tidak apa-apa. Bagus deh kalau sudah putus, karena ku dengar-dengar Seohyun itu hanya mengincar harta mu tau!.."

"Hhmm…. Itu betul, Kyu coba kamu itu cari yeoja yang baik-baik dan memang mencintai mu dengan tulus. Bukannya malah cari yang dari fisik, dan tingkat popularitas.." Yesung yang merasa temannya itu salah dalam memilih yeojachingu, menasehatinya bagaikan seorang hyung. Memang di antara mereka yang memiliki fikiran dewasa adalah Yesung.

"Ck, nde aku tau.." Balas Kyuhyun dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kyu, kamu tidak pulang.." Suara Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dengan Komputer.

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai kok! kalian pulang saja duluan.."

"Beneran nih?..." Tanya Donghae.

"Ne, ppali kalian pergi.. Hush! Hush! menggangu saja.."

"Ck, dasar! Kamu kira kami ini ayam apa!.. ya sudah deh, kami pulan ne. Yesung kajja kita pulang.." Ucap Donghae, dan berjalan di depan Yesung.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, kegiatan itu selesai. Kyuhyun membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya, dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana motornya terparkir di sana. Ketika Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya menuju gerbang sekolah, tidak sengaja dia melihat seorang yeoja yang tersungkur di tanah sambil memegang pipinya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat kenal dengan yeoja itu, bahkan dia tidak suka sama sekali dengan yeoja itu.

"Ekh, Sungmin.." Gumam Kyuhyun, merasa kasihan. Namja ini turun dari motornya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Gwenchana…?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun sunbae.." Jawab Sungmin dengan mata yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Nde, ini aku.. kajja aku antar ke halte depan sekolah, agar kamu tidak kehujanan…" Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin menuju halte, dan mendudukkan Sungmin di bangku yang tersedia di halte tersebut.

"Pipi mu terluka sini aku obati.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah plester, dan menempelkannya di pipi Sungmin.

"Akh! A-appo pelan-pelan.." Ucap Sungmin sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Ne ini sudah pelan-pelan, sudah jangan cerewet…" Sungmin yang memang takut dengan Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan menahan sakit di pipinya.

"Nah! Sudah.." Kyuhyun menjauh dari wajah Sungmin, tidak sengaja retina matanya menangkap mata indah milik Sungmin. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menyukai warna bola mata itu, terlihat jelas tatapan lembut dan polos yang keluar dari mata itu.

"Indah…" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, tapi sayangnya gumaman itu terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Ekh, sunbae wae..?" Pertanyaan Sungmin seketika membuat Kyuhyun sadar kembali, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aniyo, Sungmin-shi kenapa tadi kamu bisa terjatuh di sana?.. dan kenapa jam segini kamu masih di sekolah..?" Pertanyaan beruntun Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin cukup bingung untuk menjawab satu-satu.

"Ekh itu, tadi Minnie terjatuh karena tersandung, dan sampai saat ini appa Min belum datang karena terjebak macet.." Jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Owh, begitu…" Balas Kyuhyun , dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin yang merasa kedinginan mengusap telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, melepas jaket miliknya dan menaruhnya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Itu, agar membuat mu hangat.." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat, dengan nada bicara yang terdengar dingin.

"Kam-kamsahamnida sunbae.."

"Hhhmm…."

Lumayan lama mereka terdiam, dan tidak lama sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

Cklek..

"Minnie…"

"Appa.." Sungmin berdiri, dan memeluk appa kesayangannya.

"Mian ne appa terlambat.."

"Nde, gwencahana.." Balas Sungmin.

"Ya sudah kajja kita pulang.."

"Tunggu appa, Kyuhyun sunbae kamsahamnida sudah menolong Minnie.. ini jaketnya Minnie kembalikan.." Sungmin menyodorkan jaket Kyuhyun, membungkuk sekilas, dan berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Bruumm!…

"Haaahh….. kenapa mata itu aku pernah melihatnya.."

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseo readers….. :D

Chapter 3 update!...

Gomawo sudah mau baca,mereview,memfavorite dan memfollow FF Tae Rin..

Owh, iya ini balasan review chap 2 ne..

**Checkkidot!….**

**abilhikmah : Hahaha.. oke pasti kok!...**

**SSungMine : Ok!.. :D**

**CharolineElf : Gomawo.. :)**

**aegyoautis : Nde, tapi kalau Tae Rin nggak bisa pasti soalnya di FF ini nggak cuman 1 couple. Tapi Tae Rin sanggupi deh KyuMin momentnya banyak.. :)**

**nadiaaaaaa : Nde, Tae Rin setiap hari selalu update kok!.. :D**

**Lida : Ok! ini sudah lanjut kok.. :)**

**riesty137 : Nde, ini sudah di lanjut.. ^^**

**Kim ryeoki : Hhhmm... kalau Kyu ingat Sungmin sih iya, tapi kalau masalah Sungmin bisa melihat lagi.. nanti Tae Rin pikir dulu jalan ceritanya, tapi mungkin ne Tae Rin nggak bisa janji lho!.. D:**

**ita-chan : Sepertinya iya, Kyuhyun masih hilang ingatan.. :)**

Gomawo ne semuanya yang sudah mereview dan membaca.. ^^

Owh, iya jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :D

Ok, sampai jumpa di next chap ne..

Annyeong!.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kangin,Hee chul,Hanggeng And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Lumayan lama mereka terdiam, dan tidak lama sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

Cklek..

"Minnie…"

"Appa.." Sungmin berdiri, dan memeluk appa kesayangannya.

"Mian ne appa terlambat.."

"Nde, gwencahana.." Balas Sungmin.

"Ya sudah kajja kita pulang.."

"Tunggu appa, Kyuhyun sunbae kamsahamnida sudah menolong Minnie.. ini jaketnya Minnie kembalikan.." Sungmin menyodorkan jaket Kyuhyun, membungkuk sekilas, dan berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Bruumm!…

"Haaahh….. kenapa mata itu aku pernah melihatnya.."

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Haaahh…. Kenapa mata itu aku pernah melihatnya.." Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri, dan memandang jaket yang tadi di pakai Sungmin.

"Bau vanilla…" Ucap Kyuhyun, ketika sebelumnya dia menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin yang masih tertinggal di jaket itu.

"Euumm…. Hujan sudah berhenti, lebih baik aku pulang.." Sambil memakai jaketnya Kyuhyun berjalan menuju motornya, dan mengendarai menuju rumah.

Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

Cklek..

Blam!..

Sungmin berjalan dengan lesu menuju kamarnya, entah apa yang membuat yeoja manis ini terlihat tidak bertenaga. Baru saja melewati ruang keluarga, seseorang menahan Sungmin.

"Aigo! Minnie kenapa baju mu basah eoh!.." Dengan raut wajah yang cemas Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, yang terlihat jelas bahwa wajahnya pucat.

"Ekh, eomma.." Leeteuk memegang dahi Sungmin, dan betapa terkejutnya dia suhu tubuh Sungmin terasa sangat panas.

"Ommo!.. Minnie, badan mu panas sekali.. kajja eomma antar ke kamar ne.." Baru saja Leeteuk ingin menuntun tubuh Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sungmin terhunyung-hunyung dan...

Bruukkk!...

"OMMO!... Minnie, Yeobo!.. Yeobo!.." Merasa panik, Leeteuk berteriak memanggil Kangin.

"Waeyo cha-.. Aigo! Minnie.." Kangin berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di pangkuan Leeteuk. Ala bridal style Kangin menggendong putrinya menuju kamar milik Sungmin, dan membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di kasur empuk di kamar tersebut.

"Yeobo ppali telphone Zhoumi ke sini.." Ucapan Leeteuk hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kangin, dan menelphone seseorang yang di yakin adalah dokter terpercaya di keluarga Lee.

"Hiks.. Minnie jangan membuat eomma khawatir, bangunlah.." Leeteuk sangat sedih melihat anak mereka seperti ini, sungguh rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Dengan perlahan Leeteuk mengelus surai rambut Sungmin, dan menangis dalam diam.

Tidak lama Kangin masuk ke kamar Sungmin, dengan membawa seseorang yang lengkap dengan pakaian putihnya.

"Zhoumi-ah tolong sembuhkan Minnie.."

"Nde Leeteuk-ah jangan khawatir seperti ini, aku akan menyembuhkan anak mu…" Ucap Zhoumi, dan berjalan mendekat ke kasur Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Zhoumi memeriksa kondisi pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Eotthe..? bagaiman keadaannya..?" Tanya Leeteuk, dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya terkena demam akibat kehujanan.." Jawab Zhoumi sambil menulis sebuah resep, dan menyodorkan obat.

"Ini resep dan obatnya, diminum sesuai resepnya ne.."

"Nde, gomawo Zhoumi-ah.." Balas Leeteuk dan tersenyum.

"Hhhmm…. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, ada pasien lain yang menunggu. Hey! Kangin-ah.."

"Mwo..?"

"Jaga kesehatan anak mu baik-baik, dia terlalu lemah dan mudah sekali terkena penyakit. Dan, kalian harus pastikan keadaan tubuhnya pulih betul, baru di perbolehkan melakukan kegiatannya kembali.." Ujar Zhoumi.

"Ne.. gomawo Zhoumi.."

"Ok,aku pergi dulu annyeong…" Zhoumi pergi dari kamar itu, dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Suasana kamar itu sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Tidak lama suara Kangin memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut.

"Chagi…" Panggil Kangin.

"Nde Yeobo.."

"Mianhae, aku sudah membuat anak kita sakit.. tadi itu jalanan lagi macet total, jadi sekitar setengah jam aku baru sampai di sekolah Sungmin. Jeongmal mianhae…" Dengan susah payah Kangin menahan air matanya, dan tadi ucapannya terdengar dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Gwenchana yeobo, itu bukan salah mu.." Ucap Leeteuk, sambil berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Kangin.

"Kajja kita keluar, biarkan Minnie istirahat.." Leeteuk merangkul Kangin, dan membawa namja besar itu keluar.

Pukul 19.30

"Euukkhh…" Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Eomma… appa…" Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tongkat miliknya, dengan susah payah dia menyeimbangkan langkah dan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung seketika.

"Ekh, Minnie kamu sudah bangun…" Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri anaknya, dan menuntun Sungmin menuju meja makan.

"Eomma kenapa kepala Minnie sakit sekali..?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Minnie kena demam, jadi besok Minnie tidak usah sekolah dulu ne.." Jawab Leeteuk sambil mengambil semangkuk nasi, dan menyuapi Sungmin.

"Ekh, kenapa Minnie tidak boleh sekolah…"

"Tunggu sampai kondisi tubuh Minnie pulih betul, baru boleh sekolah ne…" Ucap Kangin.

"Euumm… tapi, appa Minnie ingin sekolah.." Rengek Sungmin, sambil mengunyah makan malamnya.

"Aniyo, appa tidak mengijinkan… ini demi kebaikan mu juga Minnie.."

"Tapi.."

"Minnie dengarkan kata appa mu ne.." Ujar Leeteuk lembut, sedangkan Sungmin hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

You're My Melody

Esoknya…

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel sekolah berbunyi membuat semua murid memasuki kelas masing-masing, untuk memulai kegiatan moss hari kedua.

Di Kelas XA~

"Hyukie kenapa hari Minnie tidak masuk ya…" Ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Molla, apa kamu mau habis sekolah kita ke rumah Minnie…?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Eoh! Jinja..? nde aku mau..!" Jawab Ryeowook dengan semangat.

"Ok, deh kalau begitu…" Ujar Eunhyuk, sambil menampilkan gummy smilenya.

"Ekh, tapi Hyukie alamat rumah Minnie di mana..?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook sukses membuat Eunhyuk diam, dan bermain dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku bisa melupakan yang bagian penting itu yah!.." Balas Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hyukkieee!... aigo! kenapa otak mu mendadak beku sih!.." Seru Ryeowook, dan mengeluh pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Hehehe… mian, tapi nanti istirahat kita ke ruang osis saja untuk menanyakan alamat Minnie kan beres.."

"Owh, iya.. Hyukie ternyata otak mu tidak beku.." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja.. aku ini masih punya otak yang normal, dan berfikir hal yang masih masuk akal.."

"Ne ne.."

'Mulai deh penyakitnya….' Batin Ryeowook sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menuju kelas itu, membuat semua murid XA terdiam di bangku masing-masing.

Brraakk!...

Pintu tanpa berdosa itu didorong keras, membuat semua penghuni kelas meringis ketakutan.

"Selamat pa-.." Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, seseorang seenak jidatnya memukul kepala Kyuhyun menyebabkan sang korban geram.

Plaakk!...

"Akh! Appo.. YA! ikan amis kenapa memukul kepala ku eoh!.." Rutuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Hey! Aku tau kamu kaya tapi bisa tidak sehari saja tidak usah merusak barang, lihat tuh pintu kamu dorong terlalu keras jadi kayak begitu.." Ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk pintu yang sudah terlihat mereng sebelah.

"CK, biarkan saja nanti aku suruh orang di rumah menggantinya.." Balas Kyuhyun santai, dan membuka buku absen. Sedangkan Yesung, namja itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat perkelahian wajib antara kedua temannya ini.

"Hhhmm…. Baiklah kita mulai mengabsen ne.." Kyuhyun membuka buku absen itu, memulai mengabsen satu persatu murid di kelas tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin…" Panggil Kyuhyun, tetapi telinganya tidak tidak mendegar ada jawaban hadir atau ada.

"Lee Sungmin..." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memanggil tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"LEE SUNGMIN!... ADA TIDAK.?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan mulai geram dengan semua ini.

"YA! sunbae jangan teriak-teriak.. sudah tau Minnie tidak hadir, ya sudah lewatkan saja.." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Entah kenapa yeoja satu ini tidak takut sama sekali dengan Kyuhyun, yah biasa anak pemberani seperti ini. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk takut dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya, tetapi jika orang itu memang salah dia akan menegurnya. Begitulah Lee Hyukjae.

"Nde itu betul Kyu lewatkan saja, ppali lanjutkan.." Suruh Yesung.

"Ne.."

'Kenapa yeoja buta itu tidak masuk, apa mungkin diia sangkit karena kehujanan…' Batin Kyuhyun. Dan…

Pllaakk!..

"Aish! Apa yang ku fikirkan sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun.." Semua orang yang melihat tingkah aneh dari namja tampan itu hanya cengo. Bagaimana tidak setelah melamun sebentar, tiba-tiba memukul jidatnya sendiri. Bahkan berbicara sendiri, ck sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun mulai gila..

Kegiatan moss hari ini melakukan lari keliling lapangan 4 kali, padahal luas lapangan sekolah itu bagaikan lapangan sepak bola. Sungguh kegiatan moss hari sangat menyiksa.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menumpukan tangan di lutut untuk menstabilkan deru nafas mereka.

"Aigo! mereka tega sekali menyuruh kita lari keliling 4 kali.. benar-benar sunbae JELEK itu menyebalkan!..." Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal karena apa yang di suruh Kyuhyun membuatnya capek, dan emosi.

"Hosh.. sudahlah Hyukie, mungkin kita di suruh seperti ini agar kita lebih sehat.."

"Ck, sehat apanya yang ada juga semua pada pingsan tau!.."

"Ekh pingsan memang ada yang pingsan ya..?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil memerengkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Wookie lebih baik kamu diam saja deh.. ppali kita beli minum.." Secara paksa Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk membeli minum, baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang benar-benar yang tidak ingin Eunhyuk lihat, memunculkan wujudnya di depan mereka.

"Mwo..?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kemana teman kalian yang buta itu, kok hari ini dia tidak masuk.." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"YA! teman kami memang buta, tapi bisa tidak sunbae tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan buta!.. dia mempunyai nama, namanya L.E.E S.U.N.G.M.I.N!... LEE SUNGMIN ingat itu baik-baik!..." Merasa emosi, Eunhyuk rasanya ingin melempar wajah itu dengan batu. Bahkan kalau bisa di kubur hidup-hidup.

"Hey! Bisa tidak bicaranya lembut sedikit, aku ini hanya bertanya kenapa sie bu- eerr… maksudnya Sungmin-shi tidak masuk..?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang mulai biasa.

"Ck, kami juga tidak tau..." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Owh…"

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Kyu…" Panggil Donghae.

"Mwo..?"

"Kajja kita ke kantin.." Baru saja Kyuhyun,Donghae dan Yesung berjalan, suara seseorang membuat mereka berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kyuhyun sunbae…" Panggil Ryeowook.

"Mwo..?"

"Ekh, anu itu.. eemm…"

"Anu itu apanya..?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ekh, itu sunbae ada tidak data alamat rumah murid XA..?"

"Nde ada wae…?"

"Boleh tidak kami minta alamatnya Minnie, soalnya hari ini kami mau kerumahnya..." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja kajja kita antar.." Belum sedikitpun Kyuhyun menjawab, malah dua manusia aneh ini yang menjawabnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun bagaikan orang terlantar, tidak di herani sama sekali.

"Aish! Mereka ini selalu saja berprilaku seperti ini…" Dengan malas dan terpaksa, Kyuhyun mengikuti teman-temannya di belakang menuju ruang osis.

Di Ruang Osis~

"Wookie tadi kamu mau minta alamat siapa…?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"E-Ekh i-itu sunbae alamatnya Minnie.." Jawab Ryeowook, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Aigo! senyumnya membuat wajah ku panas…' Batin Ryeowook.

"Nah, ini alamatnya…"

"Hyukie tolong tuliskan ne…" Ujar Ryeowook dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo, sini biar aku saja yang menulisnya…" Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil alih pulpen dan kertas milik Eunhyuk, dan menuliskan alamat Sungmin di kertas itu.

"Ini Hyukie sudah ku tuliskan…"

"N-nde gomawo sunbae…" Balas Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Cih! Cari perhatian saja seperti ini, kuno!..." Celetuk Kyuhyun dan menekan kata-kata kuno. Yesung dan Donghae yang mendengarnya mengeluarkan death glarenya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Euumm… gomawo sunbae kami pergi dulu annyeong…." Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"YA! Kyu kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu di depan mereka, nanti belum kami mengucapkan perasaan kami nanti mereka sudah menolak duluan tau!.." Gerutu Donghae.

"Nde dasar bocah tengik!..." Ucap Yesung.

"Hey! Memang benarkan cara kalian itu sudah kuno, kan tinggal tarik mereka mendekat dan cium saja bibirnya pasti mereka langsung suka dengan kalian.. aku yakin itu!"

Plaakk!...

"YA! KENAPA KALIAN MENJITAK KU EOH!..." Teriak Kyuhyun, membuat semua penghuni di ruangan itu meringis kesakitan karena suara Kyuhyun yang mendengung.

"YA! mereka itu bukan yeoja-yeoja murahan seperti mantan-mantan pacar mu, mereka itu yeoja baik-baik.. aku tidak mau membuat hati Wookie hancur, dia terlalu lembut dan polos untuk di sakiti.." Ujar Yesung.

"Euuumm…. Hyukie juga dia memiliki hati yang penuh dengan kasih sayang, aku tidak tega berbuat semena-mena seperti itu.." Ucap Donghae dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Ekh, ka-kalian kenapa… kok jadi berubah drastis begini, apa lagi sie ikan amis ini kenapa pemikiran mu jadi dewasa…?"

"Ck, Kyu bisa tidak kamu jangan memanggil ku ikan amis.. kalau sekali lagi kamu memanggil ku seperti itu, ini sepatu nemplok di wajah mu mau!..." Ancam Donghae.

"Hehehehe…. Ok, bro damai kajja kita makan…" Kyuhyun menarik kedua temannya, tanpa melihat aura mengerikan yang keluar.

You're My Melody

Jam sekolah sudah selesai waktunya untuk Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menuju rumah teman mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin. Sekarang mereka menaiki mobil milik appa Ryeowook,hanya saja yang mengendarai adalah supir pribadi keluarganya.

"Nona muda kita sudah sampai…" Ucap ajhusi itu.

"Ekh, benar ini rumahnya ajhusi..?" Tanya Ryeowook untuk memastikan.

"Nde nona ini rumahnya.." Jawab ajhusi tersebut.

"Euumm… ya sudah ajhusi tunggu di sini ne, nanti kami akan kembali.."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, hanya saja rumah ini tidak memiliki dua lantai hanya satu saja. Tapi rumah ini memiliki bentuk yang elegan, jadi enak untuk di lihat.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Cklek..

"Nugu..?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya, tetapi tetap terlihat cantik.

"Annyeonghaseo Lee Hyukjae imnida…"

"Annyeonghaseo ajhuma Kim Ryeowook imnida.. kami teman Minnie, apa Minnienya ada..?"

"Owh, kalian teman Minnie.. kajja masuk Minnie ada di kamar itu yang bertulis nama Lee Sungmin di pintunya.." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Nde, kamsahamnida ajhuma.." Ujar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook serempak. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin.

Cklek..

"Minnie…"

"Eoh! Hyukie apa itu kamu..?" Tanya Sungmin, dan bangun dari kasurnya untuk menyender di senderan kasur.

"Ne ini aku Hyukie, Wookie juga ada.."

"Anyeong Minnie… apa kamu baik-baik saja…?"

"Gwenchana Wookie, eotthe kegiatan moss kalian…" Sungmin yang memang tidak masuk sehari, ingn bertanya apa saja yang di lakukan untuk kegiatan moss hari ini.

"Ck, sangat melelahkan dan menyebalkan!….. masa semua murid XA di suruh lari keliling lapangan 4 kali, bahkan luas lapangan sekolah kita sangat besar bagaikan lapangan bola. Yang benar saja!..." Rutuk Eunhyuk.

"Ne itu benar apa lagi yang namanya CHO KYUHYUN, ya tuhan aku bisa gila jika terus berbicara dengannya.." Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan dari temannya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Waeyo..? apa yang lucu.." Dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, Eunhyuk bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Aniyo, hanya saja pasti lucu sekali jika melihat kalian berlari seperti itu. Hanya saja sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat, jadi yah keinginan itu pupus begitu saja.." Sambil memasang wajah sedihnya, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan tangis. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengeluarkan air mata.

"Minnie sudah jangan menangis, yang penting sekarang kamu sembuh dulu ne.." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Nde yang dikatakan Wookie itu benar, jadi kamu harus cepat sembuh agar bisa sekolah lagi. Eemm.. Minnie kami pergi dulu ne, hari sudah sore..."

Grepp!..

"Cepatlah sembuh…" Ryeowook melepas pelukannya, dan menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Kami pergi dulu Minnie annyeong…" Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook meninggalkan Sungmin di kamarnya, sekarang Sungmin merasa menjadi lebih kuat. Ternyata teman-temannya sangat memperhatikannya.

"Gomawo Hyukie, Wookie aku menyayangi kalian.." Gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

You're My Melody

Sudah tidak terasa kegiatan moss berakhir, sekarang system ngajar-mengajar sekolah kembali normal. Sungmin yang merasa bosan, berjalan mengelilingi seluruh tempat di sekolah itu. Dengan sebuah tongkat dan insting Sungmin berjalan perlahan, dan tidak sengaja dia sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai tempat yang menurutnya sepi ini, Sungmin berjalan dan duduk di sebuah pohon yang memliki daun yang lebat membuat angin sejuk menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Merasa capek Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon tersebut.

"Haaahh…. Udara yang sejuk dan dingin…" Sungmin yang ingin bernyanyi, mulai menarik nafas dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mengutarakan perasaannya.

Gwireul makgo geudaereul deurobonda  
Du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda  
Geudaen heulleogattneunde geudaen jinagattneunde  
Imi jabhil su jochado eobtneun gieok sogeseo

Nan meomunda (Meomunda) Nan meomunda (Meomunda)  
Saranghaettdeon gieokdeuli nareul gajigo nonda  
Dashi han beon One more time  
Ireohke kkeutnandani mideul suga eobtneun geolyo  
Gojak i jeongdoro Geu su manhattdeon yaksokdeuleun Eotteohke eotteohke

Sumeul chamgo geudaereul deurikinda  
Jumeokeul jwigo geudael sseudadeumneunda  
Geudaen heulreogattneunde geudaen jinagattneunde  
Ijen gajil su jochado eobtneun chueok sogeseo

Nan meomunda (Meomunda) Nan meomunda (Meomunda)  
Saranghaettdeon gieokdeuli nareul gajigo nonda  
Dashi han beon One more time  
Ireohke kkeutnandani mideul suga eobtneun geolyo  
Gojak i jeongdoro geu su manhattdeon yaksokdeuleun eotteohke eotteohke

Apado dachyeodo nan neo isseoya sal su isseo  
Neo eobtneun salmeun naegen jukeum gwado gata  
Apeurodo dwirodo gal su eobtneunde naneun Eotteohke eotteohke

Meomunda

Jeomunda (Yeah~) (Niga tteonan geu nal buteo nan)  
Nan jeomunda (Nareul beorin geu nal buteo nan)  
Niga tteonan geu nal buteo jogeumssik churakhanda  
Dashi han beon One more time (One more time!)  
Ireohke kkeutnandani mideul suga eobtneun geolyo (Yeah baby, noo~)  
Gojak i jeongdoro Geu su manhattdeon yaksokdeuleun eotteohke (Eotteohke~) Eotteohke (Eotteohke~)

Ooh~ yeah~

[Super Junior Daydream]

Mata indah itu meneteskan air mata, dimana dia mengingat semua memorynya dengan Kyunienya. Namja yang sangat dia cintai, bahkan namja itu yang membuat Sungmin semangat menjalankan hidup. Mungkin karena tidak mendengar, ternyata seseorang telah menepuk bahu Sungmin..

"Gwenchana…?"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 update!... :D

Gomawo sudah mau baca,mereview,memfavorite, dan memfollow FF ini..

Gomawo ne.. :) Hhhmm…. Eotthe? apa ini sudah panjang.. beneran deh apa ini sudah panjang atau belum, soalnya jujur saja Tae Rin ini nggak kuat kalau bikin panjang-panjang.. D: jadi mianhae kalau chap ini kurang panjang..

Owh, iya ini buat balasan review chap 3 ne.. ^^

**SSungMine : Hahaha... :D ok chingu..**

**ita-chan : klo prmintaan prtama ini sudah pnjang kali yah, mungkin.. kalau untuk yang kedua ini nih alamat twitter Tae Rin :)**

**abilhikmah : Nanti ada waktunya deh!.. ^^**

**riesty137 : Hehehehe... Tae Rin sanggupi deh.. :)**

**sha : Waktu dulu iya, bahkan Kyuhyun yang maksa.. tapi untuk sekarang tidak karena lupa ingatan.. ^^**

**atika32424 : Annyeong... gomawo ne sudah mau baca FF ini dan mereview.. :D**

**hyunhee98 : Hahahaha... *hug juga ne.. kekekeke :D Eeuumm... Tae Rin cuman punya twitter ini nih alamat twitter Tae Rin Kalo tahun brapa Tae Rin lahi.. itu tahun 1998 jadi, umur Tae Rin 14 jalan ke 15.. ^^**

**CharolineElf : Hahaha mian kalau pendek, soalnya Tae Rin nggak tahan kalau lama-lama.. tapi Charoline menimati ceritanya kan? :)**

**parkhyun : Nde, kalau untuk kapan Kyuhyun sembuh.. nanti deh ada, pokoknya di tunggu aja dan tetap baca FF ini ne.. :D**

Gomawo chingudeul, kalian mau menyempati review FF ini :)

Untuk silent readers gomawo juga ne.. ^^

Oh, iya Tae Rin mau mengingatkan jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. =D

Ok sampai jumpa di next chap ne..

Annyeong.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kangin,Hee chul,Hanggeng And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Mata indah itu meneteskan air mata, dimana dia mengingat semua memorynya dengan Kyunienya. Namja yang sangat dia cintai, bahkan namja itu yang membuat Sungmin semangat menjalankan hidup. Mungkin karena tidak mendengar, ternyata seseorang telah menepuk bahu Sungmin..

"Gwenchana…?"

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Di Kelas XIA~

"GAME OVER!..." Suara PSP yang memberitahukan permainan telah selesai, membuat Kyuhyun geram sendiri. Yah namja yang satu ini adalah maniak game, dia akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi nomor satu di setiap game. Ck, benar-benar..

"YA! Aish! Apa-apaan ini kenapa game over!.. Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan score tertinggi.." Teriak Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada di bangkunya.

"Kyu, bisa tidak nggak usah teriak.. kasihan teman-teman yang lain, pada tuli mendadak tau lah!.." Tegur Donghae.

"Ne mian…" Balas Kyuhyun sambil mendengus.

"Kyu kamu mau kemana…?" Tanya Yesung, dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Mau keluar cari udara segar, kalian ikut tidak..?"

"Aniyo, kamu saja tugas rumah kita belum selesai…" Ujar Donghae sambil terus fokus dengan tugas rumahnya, ah! lebih tepatnya sekarang menjadi tugas sekolah.

"Ya sudah, makanya kalau ada tugas rumah itu di kerjakan dirumah bukannya di sekolah. Kalian ini, ya sudah aku keluar dulu ne.." Ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Menyebalkan!..." Gumam Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan.

You're My Melody

Dengan santai Kyuhyun berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, mumpung jam istirahat masih banyak jadi bersantai-santai saja dulu.

"Hhhmm…. Jadi ingin ke taman belakang…." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, dimana biasanya dia tidur atau istirahat. Sebenarnya tempat itu termasuk tempat favorite Kyuhyun, dia sangat senang keadaan yang sepi dan tentram seperti itu. Taman ini juga jarang sekali di lewati oleh murid-murid di sini, membuat Kyuhyun sering mengunjungi taman ini. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah sampai di taman itu, telinganya mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi.

"Merdu.. dan indah.." Gumam Kyuhyun. Merasa penasaran Kyuhyun mencari asal suara, tetapi baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba seseorang datang. Dan sepertinya orang itu juga sedang mencari asal suara merdu yang mengalun indah ini, tapi anehnya orang itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah sepertinya. Membuat Kyuhyun curiga dan penasaran.

"Nugu..?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang kecil, melihat orang misterius itu berjalan kearahnya Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik semak. Untuk melihat siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

'Ekh, dia namja..' Batin Kyuhyun sambil terus melihat gerak-gerik namja aneh itu, menurut Kyuhyun. Ketika di perhatikan betul-betul ternyata namja tu menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang menangis, dan bersender di batang pohon. Dan Kyuhyun tau jelas siapa yeoja itu.

"Sungmin…" Ujar Kyuhyun, entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak enak. Namja itu menepuk bahu Sungmin, dan di saat yang sama Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

You're My Melody

Puk!..

"Gwenchana…?" Tanya seseorang, merasa di tanya Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh, dan di saat itu juga seseorang menarik lengannya memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat.

"YA! KAU SIAPA HAKH!..." Teriak seseorang, sedangkan Sungmin dia sudah membulatkan matanya. Dia tau jelas siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun sunbae…" Gumam Sungmin yang masih di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Min gwenchana..?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin. Lagi, mata indah itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungguh entah kenapa tiap melihat tatapan itu membuat hatinya hangat, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengecup mata indah itu. Tetapi suara seseorang membuatnya tersadar.

"YA! KYUNIE KENAPA KAMU MEMUKUL KU EOH!..." Teriak namja itu, sambil mengusap pelan pipinya yang memar.

'Kyunie…' Batin Sungmin.

"Eoh! Siwon hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun, dan masih saja betah memeluk Sungmin.

"Ekh, Kyu-Kyuhyun sunbae bisa tidak lepaskan Min. Ini sesak.." Cicit Sungmin.

"Mwo..? Ekh, tu-tunggu dulu.. MWO!..." Mungkin karena kaget, Kyuhyun malah mendorong Sungmin dan untung saja Siwon refleks berlari menangkap tubuh Sungmin. Kalau tidak mungkin Sungmin sudah terjatuh, karena dorongan kuat dari Kyuhyun.

"YA! Evil jelek bisa tidak jangan dorong-dorong…" Teriak Siwon sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Gwenchana…?" Tanya Siwon, dan tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin.

"Ne, kamsahamnida…." Jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Eeemm….. apa ini milik mu.." Ucap Siwon, dan menyodorkan sebuah tongkat yang tadinya tersandar di batang pohon.

"Ne ini punya Min kamsahamnida tuan.."

"Ck, jangan memanggil ku tuan terdengar sangat tua panggil saja Siwon sunbae, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi sunbae mu di sekolah ini.." Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati, bagaimana tidak bukankah hyungnya ini tidak akan pernah kembali ke Seoul. Bahkan hyungnya ini dari kecil sudah di pisahkan dengannya.

"Kyunie, ppali obati memar ku ini.." Suruh Siwon.

"Ani.." Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Kamu ini, sifat mu sama sekali tidak berubah.."

"Biar.." Ujar Kyuhyun cuek.

"Terserah.. Oh! Iya nama mu siapa manis..?" Siwon yang sudah mulai kesal berbicara dengan dongsaengnya, membalik badannya menghadap Sungmin.

"Ekh, ma-manis…"

"Nde, manis bukankah wajah mu sangat manis.. aku suka, jadi nama mu siapa..?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Lee Sungmin imnida…" Jawab Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin nama yang manis Minnie…" Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin, di satu sisi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa geram sendiri melihat kelakuan hyungnya. Merasa kesal atau mungkin cemburu tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon dan menatap kesal ke hyungnya.

"YA! hyung jangan sembarangan menyentuh seseorang…"Ujar Kyuhyun dingin, dengan eksperesi muka yang super duper datar.

"Ekh, Kyu dia yeojachingu mu eoh!.." Celetuk Siwon sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"M-MWO! Yeo-yeojachingu… Ani hyung! Ani.." Dengan suara yang terdengar terbata-bata, Kyuhyun gelagapan sendiri. Tidak ingin menggali rasa malu yang terlalau dalam, Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Sungmin berdua di taman itu. Sedangkan Siwon dia hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Sejak kapan namja setan itu bersikap malu seperti ini.." Gumam Siwon.

You're My Melody

Di Koridor~

Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang namja berdialog sendiri, bahkan dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat penampilannya terlihat berantakan. Tetapi semua yeoja melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar, mungkin mereka melihat Kyuhyun bertambah keren dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"OMMO! Kenapa aku melakukan itu, kenapa tubuh ku tidak bisa ku control.. kenapa aku tidak rela jika dia di sentuh oleh namja lain, kenapa tadi aku memeluknya. Dan, dan.. dan kenapa hati ku merasa sangat hangat keika melihat tatapannya. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan ku!..." Kenapa,kenapa dan kenapa, yah! Kata-kata itu yang terus berputar di otak Kyuhyun. Selama di perjalanan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berhenti berbicara sendiri, bahkan sampai di kelas dia masih saja bergumam,berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kyu!.." Panggil Donghae sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aigo! kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenal dia.. kenapa hati ku berdebar melihat matanya, dan kena-.."

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN KAU SUDAH GILA EOH!..." Teriak Donghae sampai-sampai urat-uratnya terlihat jelas di lehernya. Untung saja semua murid sedang ke kantin, kalau tidak kemungkinan Donghae bakal di lempari sepatu.

"Mwo..?" Tanya Kyuhyun lesu.

"Aish! Aku bisa ikut gila kalau begini caranya.." Balas Donghae.

"Kyu waeyo, wajah mu kusut begini apa ada masalah eoh?.." Yesung yang merasa kasihan kepada temannya, bertanya kepada Kyuhyun agar mau membagi masalahnya dengan mereka.

"Euukhh… bagaimana bisa, hati ini berdebar melihatnya.." Jawab Kyuhyun dan memandang lurus, terlihat sekali Kyuhyun berfikir keras mungkin terlalu penasaran. Dan itu malah membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa.

"Maksud mu apa Kyu..?" Ujar Donghae, mulai ikut duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Itu Sungmin, yeoja buta itu.. dia berhasil membuat ku pusing seperti ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sudah lama mengenalnya.. aku juga merasa suara, dan tatapan itu tidak asing.." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saja kamu memang pernah mengenalnya sejak lama, hanya saja kamu tidak ingat.." Ucap Yesung sambil mengelus punggung pelan.

"Eoh! Ja-jangan jangan kamu suka dengannya…!" Teriak Donghae, dan menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai yeoja buta sepertinya, melihatnya saja aku jijik…" Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Donghae, dan berucap sangat dingin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar mempertahankan egonya dari pada hatinya.

"Kyu sudah jangan marah-marah.." Dengan sabar, Yesung berusaha menurunkan emosi temannya.

"Ta-.. tidak jadi.." Baru saja Donghae akan mengungkapkan pemikirannya, tatapan mematikan dari Yesung sukses membuatnya membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Sudah masukkan, Kyu sudah tenangkan diri mu ne.." Yesung menasehati Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hhhhmmm….. gomawo Sunggie.."

"Ekh, Sunggie!.. sudah lama sekali kamu tidak pernah memanggil ku dengan nama itu, sama-sama Kyunie.." Ucap Yesung, dan duduk di bangkunya. Ketika sebelumnya di mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Yah! walapun Yesung sering berperilaku dingin, sebenarnya di balik itu semua dia sangat menyayangi Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia sudah menganggap mereka semua adalah saudara.

Tidak lama seorang guru masuk ke kelas itu, dan mulai menjelaskan materi-materi pelajaran.

"Haaahh…. Hari ini sangat rumit.." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, sambil memandang pemandangan sekolah lewat kaca y ang berada di sampingnya.

You're My Melody

Di Taman~

"Sejak kapan namja setan itu bersikap malu seperti ini.." Gumam Siwon.

"Ekh, permisi.. Siwon-shi ini siapanya Kyuhyun sunbae…?" Tanya Sungmin, dan memerengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ck, sudah aku bilang panggil saja Siwon sunbae.."

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana Siwon sunbae ini siapanya Kyuhyun sunbae…?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Oh! Sebenarnya kami ini bersaudara, hanya saja karena kami tidak lama bertemu membuat hubungan kami tidak terlalu dekat. Karena sejak kami kecil kami sudah di pisahkan.." Jelas Siwon dengan wajah sedih, walaupun Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia tau kalau Siwon bersedih.

"Tapi, sunbae di pindah ke mana? Dan Siwon sunbae dengan siapa..?"

"Waktu itu aku di pindahkan ke New York, disana aku tinggal dengan halmoni dan haraboji…" Jujur saja sebenarnya Siwon sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya, sejak terjadinya kecelakaan Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan dongsaengnya itu kehilangan setengah ingatannya. Tenyata sifat dan prilakunya juga berubah drastis, bahkan Siwon hyungnya sendiri Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbicara atau bercanda dengannya. Siwon sangat merindukan dongsaengnya yang dulu.

"Eeuumm…. Minnie apa kamu mau aku antar sampai kelas, sepertinya kalau kau sendirian sedikit susah.. Eotthe? apa kamu mau.." Ajak Siwon sambil menyentuh bahu Sungmin.

"Ekh, baiklah.."

"Nde, kajja.." Siwon menggengam tangan Sungmin, dan menuntunnya pelan-pelan.

'Hhhmm.. padahal dia memiliki wajah yang manis, bahkan hatinya sangat baik. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa melihat..' Batin Siwon.

Di Koridor~

"Siwon sunbae, memarnya tidak apa-apa kalau tidak di obati.."

"Gwenchana, memar seperti ini nanti sebentar sembuh kok.." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis, bahkan semua yeoja yang berada di sekitar mereka meleleh. Melihat lesung pipi yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Jeongmal…"

"Ne, Minnie tidak apa-apa.. Minnie apa ini kelas mu XA..?" Tanya Siwon dan melihat papan kelas di atasnya.

"Nde ini kelas Minnie, gomawo ne Siwon sunbae sudah mau mengantar Minnie…" Ujar Sungmin, dengan tubuh yang membungkuk sekilas.

"Ne sama-sama… kalau begitu, sunbae pergi dulu ne. Annyeong Minnie…"

"Annyeong…." Sambil melambaikan tangannya, Sungmin mengikuti arah suara langkah Siwon agar tidak salah lagi memastikan arah dan posisi. Merasa Siwon sudah tidak ada Sungmin berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati, Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan tongkatnya dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Minnie!…." Sapa seseorang, tapi bukan sapaan dengan baik atau sopan yang di terima. Kalau yang ini, ck sungguh bisa membuat Sungmin terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Wuuaaahh!... Wookie Hyukie jangan berteriak, Minniekan jadi kaget.." Rutuk Sungmin dan mengepout bibirnya kesal.

"Hehehe… mian ne.." Ucap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook serempak.

"Oh! iya Minnie namja tadi siapa? Tampan sekali, apa dia namjachingu mu eoh!.." Goda Eunhyuk sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin.

"Ish! Hyukie jangan menggoda ku, namja itu bukan namjachingu ku.. dia adalah saudaranya Kyuhyun sunbae…" Jelas Sungmin.

"M-Mwo! Sie manusia setan punya hyung setampan itu, aigo! pasti dunia sudah terbalik.. iya kan Wookie..?" Ucap Eunhyuk dan menoleh ke Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nde itu benar… Oh! iya namanya siapa?.." Tanya Ryeowook.

"Cho Siwon…" Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi apa mereka dekat.." Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ani, mereka tidak dekat karena sejak kecil mereka sudah di pisahkan.." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Jinja..?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang pelan, sedangkan Sungmin dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Sudah masukkan, sudah sekarang kalian duduk yang benar. Nanti kalau sampai Shindong seongsanim melihat bisa bahaya…" Sungmin yang maksudnya hanya mengingatkan, malah membuat temannya benar-benar takut.

"Hiieee…. Mengerikan!..." Cicit Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

You're My Melody

Jam sekolah sudah selesai, semua murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sekarang Sungmin,Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berada di depan gerbang, yah seperti biasa menunggu jemputan mereka yang akan datang. Tiba-tiba entah siapa menepuk bahu mereka dari belakang.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun dengan suara dingin, dan wajah yang datar.

"Annyeong Hyukie…" Donghae dengan suara yang ceria seperti anak kecil, bahkan dia sudah ancang-ancang ingin memeluk Eunhyuk. Tapi sayangnya, Eunhyuk menahannya dengan tangan yang berada di jidat Donghae.

"Annyeong Wookie…" Sedangkan Yesung, namja ini menyapa seperti pangeran. Bagaimana tidak, senyum manis yang terlihat ramah dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke saku celana.

"Annyeong sunbae!.…" Balas HaeWook, lho Sungminnya mana..? Ok, mari kita lihat.

Kalian tau kan kondisi Sungmin, yah dia tidak bisa melihat. Tapi pendengarannya tajam, hal itu membuatnya bisa cepat menghapal dengan siapa dia berteman dan mengenal seseorang. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau siapa yang menepuk bahunya bahkan menyapanya. Mungkin karena nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar dingin, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membalas sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, Minnie kenapa kamu tidak membalas sapaan Kyuhyun sunbae..?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah! Pasti Minnie takut sama Kyuhyun.." Celetuk Donghae, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Bahkan sekarang, dia sedang asik memakan makanan ringan di gengamannya.

Bleettaakk!...

"Akh! Appo.." Donghae meringis kesakitan, baru saja ingin mengeluarkan death glarenya. Tetapi tidak jadi, gara-gara melihat tatapan membunuh dan setan bercampur di mata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Mwo! Berani melawan hakh! IKAN AMIS!..." Ucap Kyuhyun, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Membuat nyali Donghae menciut seketika.

"Hehehehe….. nggak jadi kok Kyu, bener dah nggak jadi.." Balas Donghae sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengah berbentuk V.

"Ck.." Kyuhyun hanya berdecak lidah, dan menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Apa hari ini kamu di jemput..?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

'Aigo! kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu.. YA! CHO KYUHYUN BERHENTI BERBICARA!..' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ne hari ini Min di jemput.. wae?" Jawab Sungmin dengan alis yang naik sebelah.

"Ah! Aniyo hanya tanya saja.." Balas Kyuhyun kikuk.

"Halah! Bilang saja kalau kamu mau antar Minnie pulang kan!… Hayo! Jangan bohong.." Goda Donghae sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Ya ampun! Sepertinya Lee Donghae memang sudah bosan hidup.

"Apa kamu bilang LEE DONGHAE!..." Emosi Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, baru saja dia akan mencekik Donghae. Yesung,Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk dengan cepat menahan Kyuhyun, kalau tidak Donghae akan benar-benar mati di tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae bukannya lari, masih sempat saja namja ini bertanya nomor handphone Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie aku minta nomor handphone mu ne.." Ucap Donghae.

"Ekh, u-untuk apa sunbae.."

"Aigo! Hyukie ppali kasih saja nomornya aku sudah tidak tahan menahan Kyuhyun.." Ujar Yesung di sela-sela menahan amarah Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, baiklah.." Secara terpaksa Eunhyuk memberitahukan nomornya ke Donghae. Sudah dapat apa yang dia inginkan Donghae lari, dari tempat itu. Ekh! ani bukan lari lebih tepatnya berjalan dengan santai. Di garis bawahi ne SANTAI.

"HAE! Cepat lari kamu tidak lihat hakh kita capek menahannya.." Teriak Yesung, dengan keringat yang bercucuran. (Ini tarik tambang atau apa sih!..) -_-

"N-ne aku lari.." Takut di kejar lebih dari satu orang, akhirya Donghae benar-benar lari dari tempat itu. Dan pergi dengan motor sportnya.

"YA! KENAPA KALIAN MENAHAN KU HAKH!... YA! IKAN AMIS JANGAN LARI.." Teriak Kyuhyun, bahkan sebagian murid di sekolah itu sudah menatap mereka.

"Kyu, sudah jangan seperti ini… kita di lihati dengan semua murid tau!.." Ucap Yesung pelan, sungguh saat ini harga dirinya runtuh. Hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Aish! Baiklah aku diam, awas saja besok dia akan ku bakar hidup-hidup!.. biar jadi ikan bakar sekalian.." Ancam Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Ne ne.. sudah Kyu, sudah.." Ujar Yesung sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun perlahan.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang dari tadi hanya diam, dan mendengar. Bingung setengah mati, bahkan dia berkali-kali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa penasaran Sungmin berbisik ke Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie apa yang terjadi..?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang super kecil. Eunhyuk yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin drop seketika, sungguh sepertinya penyakit Ryeowook menjadi wabah penyakit yang menular.

You're My Melody

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

"Eommaa!... Kyu pulang!…" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Eoh! Kyu kamu sudah datang…" Ucap Heechul sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hhhmmm… nde eomma Kyu mau ke kamar dulu ne, mau mandi rasanya gerah sekali.."

"Ne, ya sudah sana mandi…" Balas Heechul dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, ketika namja ini membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia membulatkan mata, ternyata namja yang sangat tidak ingin di lihat Kyuhyun berada di kamarnya.

"YA! Siwon hyung ngapain di kamar ku!... ppali keluar sana!.." Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menarik Siwon, yang tadinya berbaring nyaman di kasur empuknya.

"Kyu biarkan hyung mu ini di sini, aku ingin sekamar dengan dongsaeng ku.." Ujar Siwon di sela-sela dorongan Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau sekamar dengan mu!.. aku membenci mu, aku tidak suka dengan sifat sok tampan mu..! AKU MEMBENCI APA YANG ADA DI DIRI MU HYUNG!..."

Braaakk!...

Pintu itu tertutup dengan keras, membuat Siwon mengelus dada. Suara langkah seseorang terdengar, membuat Siwon membalik tubuhnya.

"Siwon apa yang terjadi..?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah paniknya.

"Aniyo, eomma ini semua salah ku. Gara-gara aku masuk ke kamarnya, Kyu jadi marah dan tambah membenci ku.." Siwon meneteskan air mata, hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar dongsaengnya sendiri berucap seperti itu kepadanya.

"Aigo! Siwon anak eomma sudahlah yang sabar ne.. terkadang eomma juga heran, kenapa Kyunie berubah seperti itu. Sejak kecelakaan itu, memang semua sifatnya berubah bahkan orang yang sangat dia sayang di campakkan begitu saja.." Heechul mengelus pelan punggung anak pertamanya dengan sayang.

"Sudah ne jangan nangis lagi, kajja kita makan.. Oh! iya tunggu sebentar…" Heechul berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dan mengetuknya..

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kyunie!... kamu tidak makan…?" Tanya Heechul.

"Nanti saja!..." Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam.

"Ya sudah, kami makan duluan ne.." Heechul dan Siwon turun dari lantai satu, menuju meja makan untuk makan bersama.

Di Kamar Kyuhyun~

Ketika Kyuhyun baru saja membentak hyungnya sendiri, entah kenapa hatinya merasa ada yang mengganjal. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu, kenapa dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kyuhyun merasa bingung, antara merasa bersalah dan benar kah sikapnya tadi.

"Eukkhh…. Kenapa jadi begini.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, dan berjalan menuju ranjang empuknya.

"Haaaahh…. Rasanya mengantuk sekali.." Perlahan mata itu tertutup, membuat Kyuhyun dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Pukul 20.00~

"Wooaaahhh!..." Namja tampan itu membuka matanya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Eukkhh… jam berapa ini.." Kyuhyun, yah namja tampan itu mencari-cari sebuah benda kecil dengan jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Ketika sudah menemukannya, dia melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Jam 20.00 mandi ahh.." Dengan keadaan mata setengah tertutup dan terbuka, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Akhirnya segar juga.."

Krruyyuukk…..

"Lapar.." Ketika sudah selesai memakai bajunya, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan santai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan, tetapi ketika sampai dia tidak menemukan makanan sama sekali di meja itu.

"Aish! Apa eomma hari ini tidak memasak.." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Krruuyuukk!...

Lagi, perut itu berbunyi mengamuk minta di isi.

"Ck, lebih baik aku ke kamar eomma deh!.." Sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar eommanya.

"Eommaa!..." Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu, tetapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Ekh, eomma kemana..?" Ucap Kyuhyun, namja ini berjalan masuk dan tidak sengaja retina matanya menemukan sebuah album foto yang terletak di kasur eommanya. Penasaran Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat.

"Aigo! ini album foto atau kamus, tebal banget.." Memang album itu terlihat tebal dan lebar. Kyuhyun mulai membuka album foto itu, melihatnya satu-satu. Lembar demi lembar Kyuhyun membolak-balik album itu, sampai di selembar foto dimana dirinya kira-kira masih berumur 11 tahun dan seorang yeoja manis dengan manja memeluk lengannya.

"Sejak kapan aku berteman dengan seorang yeoja, tapi yeoja ini manis sekali.." Gumam Kyuhyun, buka lagi Kyuhyun melihat foto yang sama dirinya dan yeoja itu lagi. Hanya saja tempat dan posenya berbeda.

"Ekh, aku dan yeoja ini lagi.." Dengan dahi yang berkerut, Kyuhyun membalik album itu lagi dan sama dua manusia yang sama dia lihat. Terus di baliknya lembar demi lembar, album foto itu. Hampir semuanya sama, dan tidak sengaja dia melihat sebuah foto. Tapi hanya yeoja itu saja yang berada di foto itu.

"Mata ini, aku pernah melihatnya.." Merasa tidak asing, Kyuhyun terus memandang foto itu. Dan sebuah bayangan seseorang muncul di benaknya.

'Sungmin…'

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong…

Chapter 5 update XD

Hehehe.. semoga saja kalian tidak kecewa dengan chap ini ne.. :)

Oh! iya Tae Rin mau kasih tau sepertinya di chap kemarin nama twitter Tae Rin tidak tertulis, seperti hilang gitu. Jadi ini Tae Rin tulis lagi ne..

Ulan titik puspitasari add ymail titik com

Hhhmm… Tae Rin minta maaf kalau chap kemarin-kemarin banyak lirik lagunya, tapi di nexy chapnya sudah tidak ada kok!.. maksud Tae Rin menulis lirik itu, agar readers lebih mengerti maksudnya.. Beneran deh cuman itu kok maksud Tae Rin. Tapi, tenang saja Tae Rin tidak tersinggung.. :)

Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah membaca FF ini dan mereviewnya.. ^^

Ini nih balasan review di chap 4 ne… :)

**CharolineElf : Mian salah chingu.. :p Hahaha..**

**Guest : Ok! ini sudah kok.. :D**

** 2 : Jinja..? Aigo! Tae Rin kira nggak sampe nyetuh gitu lho.. tpi, gomawo atas reviewnya ^^**

**Arum Junnie : Hhhmm... pihak ketiga, sepertinya iya tpi nanti di chap lain.. OOC itu apa, sumpah beneran Tae Rin nngak tau. Jadi mian Tae RIn tidak bisa jawab pertanyaan yang itu.. hehehe (^_^)v**

**abilhikmah : Ok! deh nggak lagi.. :)**

**Hima Sakusa-chan : Hehehe gomawo kalau ternyata nyentuh juga, hhmm sebenarnya dia ingat aja sih nama Kyuhyun. Tapi di dunia ini kan nggak cuman satu orang yang punya nama itu. Intinya Sungmin dia nggak tau sama sekali sebenarnya orang yang dia suka ada di sampingnya.. :)**

**SSungmine : Iya bentar lagi ingat kok!.. Kalo masalah lagu, itu maksud Tae RIn agar readers bisa mengerti ceritanya.. beneran deh Tae Rin nggak maksud biar panjang kok.. *pout Tapi, nggak apa-apa Tae Rin tidak tersinggung kok.. :)**

**ita-chan : Hehehe.. sama-sama.. :)**

**parkhyun : Iya tuh, trio kwek-kwek hahahaha... :D Eist! salah tuh tebakannya... jawabannya di chap ini.. :D**

**chaerashin : Nde, bener banget!... ^^**

**riesty137 : Hehehe ok! ok! :D**

**sha :hehehe salah chingu.. :D baca aja deh di chap ini ne.. ^^**

Gomawo ne sudah mau review..

biasa Tae Rin selalu mengingatkan jangan lupa habis baca di review ne..

Ok sampai jumpa di next chap..

Annyeong!... =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kang in,Heechul,Hanggeng And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Eommaa!..." Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu, tetapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Ekh, eomma kemana..?" Ucap Kyuhyun, namja ini berjalan masuk dan tidak sengaja retina matanya menemukan sebuah album foto yang terletak di kasur eommanya. Penasaran Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat.

"Aigo! ini album foto atau kamus, tebal banget.." Memang album itu terlihat tebal dan lebar. Kyuhyun mulai membuka album foto itu, melihatnya satu-satu. Lembar demi lembar Kyuhyun membolak-balik album itu, sampai di selembar foto dimana dirinya kira-kira masih berumur 11 tahun dan seorang yeoja manis dengan manja memeluk lengannya.

"Sejak kapan aku berteman dengan seorang yeoja, tapi yeoja ini manis sekali.." Gumam Kyuhyun, buka lagi Kyuhyun melihat foto yang sama dirinya dan yeoja itu lagi. Hanya saja tempat dan posenya berbeda.

"Ekh, aku dan yeoja ini lagi.." Dengan dahi yang berkerut, Kyuhyun membalik album itu lagi dan sama dua manusia yang sama dia lihat. Terus di baliknya lembar demi lembar, album foto itu. Hampir semuanya sama, dan tidak sengaja dia melihat sebuah foto. Tapi hanya yeoja itu saja yang berada di foto itu.

"Mata ini, aku pernah melihatnya.." Merasa tidak asing, Kyuhyun terus memandang foto itu. Dan sebuah bayangan seseorang muncul di benaknya.

'Sungmin…'

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Sungmin…" Gumam Kyuhyun, tidak lama sebuah memory terputar bagaikan film di fikirannya. Semua kejadian dimana dia mengenal seorang yeoja, bahkan menyukainya.. entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan sakit. Membuat Kyuhyun menderita karena rasa sakit itu.

"Eeukkkhh… kepala ku.." Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di lantai, menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding kasur.

"Akh!..." Di saat itulah Kyuhyun tergeletak pingsan.

You're My Melody

Di Supermarket~

"Eomma, malam ini kita masak Jjamyeon ne.. Kyuhyun kan suka sekali dengan makanan itu.." Suara bass milik Siwon terdengar ceria ketika mengucapkannya, dia ingin sekali membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya senang.

"Ck, kamu ini punya badan besar tapi kelakuan tidak jauh beda dengan anak TK.." Celetuk Heechul sambil memilih-milih bahan makanan, sedangkan Siwon dia sudah menekuk wajahnya.

"Eomma! Siwon bukan anak TK, aku kan ingin membuat Kyuhyun senang… Siapa tau nanti dia tidak marah lagi dengan ku.."

"Ne ne.. eomma buatkan.."

"Hehehe… gomawo eomma…" Ujar Siwon sambil memeluk manja Heecul dari belakang.

"Hey! Sejak kapan anak eomma jadi manja seperti ini eoh!.. ppali bawa semua bahan-bahan ini, kita ke kasir sekarang.." Suruh Heechul.

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Cklek..

"Siwon semuanya di taruh di dapur ne, eomma mau ke kamar dulu.." Ucap Heechul sambil berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Ne eomma!..." Balas Siwon.

Heechul berjalan menuju kamarnya, tetapi ada yang aneh. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

"Ekh, kenapa pintunya terbuka…?" Ujar Heechul, perlahan Heechul membuka pintu itu. Dan ketika dia baru saja masuk ke kamarnya, di kagetkan dengan kondisi anaknya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"KYUHYUN!..." Dengan tergesa-gesa Heechul berlari, dan menyenderkan kepala Kyuhyun di pahanya.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun!… Siwon!... Siwon!..." Heechul berteriak panik, memanggil Siwon.

Cklek..

"Ada apa eomma.." Ucap Siwon.

"Ini Kyuhyun, ppali kita bawa ke rumah sakit.."

"Nde eomma…." Dengan cepat Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, membawa tubuh itu kedalam mobil.

"Siwon ppali kita berangkat.." Suruh Heechul.

Di Rumah Sakit~

Sudah sekitar 20 menit Heechul dan Siwon menunggu, dengan wajah cemas Heechul terus saja mondar-mandir. Sedangkan Siwon, namja ini hanya mendengus melihat sikap eommanya.

"Eomma, lebih baik duduk.. jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu. Siwon pusing melihatnya…" Ujar Siwon sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi di dalam sana ada Kyuhyun, eomma sangat khawatir… bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya…" Ucap Heechul, sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Eomma, Siwon yakin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.. dia itu namja yang kuat percayalah…" Siwon berjalan menghampiri eommanya, dan memeluk yeoja paruh baya itu dengan erat.

"Hiks.. nde eomma percaya.."

Tidak lama pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja berpakaian lengkap berwarna putih. Heechul yang melihatnya, berjalan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dokter, eotthe..? apa anak saya baik-baik saja.."

"Haahh…. Dia baik-baik saja, apa kalian memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali ingatannya…?" Tanya dokter itu, kepada Siwon dan Heechul.

"Maksud dokter apa..?" Dengan dahi yang berkerut, Siwon berbalik bertanya kepada dokter tersebut.

"Otaknya mengalami gangguan, sepertinya dia terlalu memaksa untuk mengingat sesuatu. Itu tidak baik untuk dirinya, karena bisa menyangkut kesadaran jiwanya.." Jelas namja paruh baya itu, dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi…" Ujar Siwon.

"Jadi kita harus menunggu dia sadar dulu, baru kita tau bagaimana kondisinya.. Baiklah saya tinggal dulu, ada pasien lain yang harus saya tangani.." Ucap dokter itu, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat ingatannya, selama ini dia selalu membenci Sungmin.. apa mungkin karena foto-foto itu.." Gumam Heechul.

"Foto, foto apa eomma..?"

"Tadi, ketika eomma menemukan Kyuhyun pingsan. Eomma melihat album foto keluarga Cho terbuka, sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai mengingat siapa Sungmin.."

"Ekh, Su-Sungmin.. apa maksud eomma Lee Sungmin..?" Tebak Siwon.

"Kamu tau dari mana, bukankah waktu itu kamu berada di New York.." Heechul yang bingung kenapa anak pertamanya bisa mengetahui Sungmin, bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ekh, kalau soal itu-…" Belum selesai Siwon mengucapkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba suara teriakan seseorang membuat Heechul dan Siwon panik.

"MINNIE!..."

You're My Melody

Di Ruang Rawat Kyuhyun~

Namja itu membuka matanya, mata itu melihat ruangan yang bercat putih. Serta penciummannya menghirup bau obat-obatan, dan dia yakin sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Euukkhh… kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit.." Gumam Kyuhyun, sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Akh! Ada apa dengan kepala ku.. Oh! iya Minnie Mi-Minnie…" Kyuhyun memanggil nama itu berkali-kali. Tidak ada yang menjawab, merasa geram Kyuhyun turun dari kasur itu dan berusaha berjalan menuju pintu kamar rawatnya.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja, apa waktu itu aku sudah menyelamatkannya… Ap-apa mungkin dia sudah tertabrak, jangan-jangan dia sudah meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya…' Batin Kyuhyun cemas. Sungguh fikirannya sekarang penuh dengan Sungmin, sampai-sampai dia tidak memperhatikan kondisinya sendiri.

Brruuukk!…...

Tubuh itu limbung, membuat namja ini terduduk di lantai yang terasa dingin. Kyuhyun melipat kakinya, tatapannya kosong seperti tidak ada pancaran kehidupan di mata itu.

"Andwe, pemikiran ku ini pasti salah…" Sambil terus, bergumam Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Fikirannya terlalu kacau, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

"Aniyo, Minnie tidak mungkin meninggal… Minnie!..." Suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat nyaring, yang dia rasakan hanya bingung dan khawatir. Tidak lama seseorang masuk, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyuhyun kamu sudah sadar, syukurlah…" Ucapan lembut seseorang membuatnya menoleh, dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja yang Kyuhyun tau adalah eommanya.

"Eomma.." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, mata itu mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Heechul, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan pelukan ini.

"Hiks eomma…. Minnie, apa Minnie selamat dari kecelakaan itu..?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dan masih dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Eoh! Kyuhyun apa kamu sudah mengingat semuanya..." Jawab Heechul sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Nde.." Balas Kyuhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aigo! eomma senang kamu sudah ingat kembali.." Heechul yang senang melihat anaknya mengingat ingatannya, mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Eomma apa Minnie baik-baik saja…?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nde dia baik-baik saja Kyu.." Jawab Heechul, sambil membantu anaknya menuju kasur empuk di ruang rawat tersebut.

"Tapi, mana Minnie kok dia tidak ada…. Biasanya kalau aku memanggilnya, dia langsung berjalan menghampiri ku.."

"Ekh, kalau itu.. Eemm… sekarang dia berada di Jepang Kyu.."

Glegaarr!...

Hati Kyuhyun bagaikan di sambar petir kaget,bingung, dan kecewa. Itu yang di rasakan Kyuhyun, kenapa Minnienya meninggalkannya bukankah mereka sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Tapi kenapa malah Sungmin yang mengingkari janji mereka. Kyuhyun terdiam, segala pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Ehheemm!..." Suara seseorang memecah keheningan di ruangan itu, dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun sadar kembali. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat siapa orang itu.

"Siwon hyung!..." Ucap Kyuhyun kaget, dia baru sadar tenyata hyungnya berada di ruang rawatnya.

"Siwon hyung, bukankah hyung berada di New York.. kenapa hyuung ke sini?.." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, mulai besok aku akan satu sekolah dengan mu…" Jawab Siwon.

"Ekh, Jinja.."

"Nde, Kyu kamu tidak marah kepada ku. Kamu tidak mau mengusir ku dari sini..? " Siwon yang memang curiga dengan perubahan sifat dongsaengnya, memastikan atau lebih tepatnya menawarkan kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

"Memang untuk apa aku mengusir hyung, bukankah kita saudara masa aku harus bersikap sekejam itu kepada mu.." Balas Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang mengerut.

Plaakk!...

"Akh! Appo!..." Dengan perlahan Siwon mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Hyung! Kenapa menampar diri sendiri, apa hyung sudah gila eoh!.." Teriak Kyuhyun dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"M-MWO! Kamu bilang hyung mu apa..!" Balas Siwon, dengan berteriak dan mata yang melotot.

"E-Ekh, sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi ne.." Ujar Heechul lembut, berusaha menengahi putra-putranya.

"Kalau hyung tidak gila, kenapa hyung menampar diri sendiri..?"

"Itu karena aku kira ini mimpi…" Balas Siwon jujur.

"Mimpi.."

"Ne.. karena, kamu itu tumben sekali tidak mengusir,menendang,berteriak,memaki,mendorong, memukul, dan sebagainya…"

"Sejak kapan aku bersikap seperti itu kepada mu hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kyu, kamu tidak kejedot tembok atau benda tumpul kan..?" Tanya Siwon sambil menempelkan punggung telapak tanggannya pada dahi Kyuhyun.

"Suhunya normal…"

"YA! aku ini masih waras hyung!... Aish, hyung sama sekali tidak berubah. MENYEBALKAN!..." Teriak Kyuhyun, dan menekan kata menyebalkan.

"Aish! Kalian ini sudah jangan berkelahi lagi. Kyu, kamu diam di tempat!.. Siwon kamu diam di sofa jangan kemana-mana, eomma mau pergi dulu beli makanan untuk kalian.." Suruh Heechul, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Tersisalah sekarang, hanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka saling diam, tidak ada yang ingin memulai berbicara. Siwon yang hanya diam di sofa, tiba-tiba cekikikan sendiri. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi.

'Aigo! Hyung kenapa lagi tuh!..' Batin Kyuhyun dan masih menatap Siwon dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hyung, kenapa ketawa sendiri.."

"Ekh, a-aniyo lucu saja kalau mengingat pertengkaran tadi. Hyung senang melihat mu kembali seperti dulu Kyu.." Siwon berjalan mendekat, dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Greep!...

"Kyu, hyung menyayangi mu.." Ucap Siwon.

"Hyung ada apa dengan mu eoh!.."

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa.. aku hanya kengen dengan mu.."

"Owh.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengangukkan kepalanya.

You're My Melody

Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

Sungmin yeoja manis itu, baru saja selesai makan malam bersama keluarganya. Merasa mengantuk, Sungmin berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamarnya. Yah seperti biasa, selalu di temani sebuah tongkat yang selalu membantunya mengetahui tempat.

Sekarang Sungmin sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, baru saja akan membaringkan tubuh. Tiba-tiba handphone Sungmin berbunyi.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrtt..

Cukup susah bagi Sungmin untuk menekan tombol di handphonenya, dan akhirnya terpencet juga.

"Yeobse-…" Belum selesai Sungmin berucap, ternyata penelpon di seberang sana memotongnya.

"MINNIE!... Aigo! Eottokhe..!" Teriak dari penelpon, Sungmin yang mendengarnya dengan cepat menjauhkan handphonenya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Ck, Hyukie ada apa kamu berteriak-teriak eoh! Untung saja aku langsung menjauhkan telephonenya kalau tidak, aku bisa mendadak tuli tau!..." Rutuk Sungmin dan mengepout bibirnya.

"Mianhae…"

"Ne, memang ada apa Hyukie melephone ku..?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Anu.. itu lho.. Hae anu dia.. Aish! Susah sekali mengucapkannya…"

"Hyukie ada apa, jangan membuat ku penasaran.." Geram Sungmin.

"Anu Ekh… Donghae di-dia.. menyatakan perasaannya pada ku, eottokhe aku harus jawab apa!..."

"M-MWO!... Donghae sunbae maksud mu..?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.." Jawab Eunhyuk lemas.

"Ya jawab saja, bagaimana perasaan mu padanya…"

"Tapi, aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan ku pada Donghae sunbae.." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara yang kecil.

"Hhmm…. Yang penting Hyukie percaya pada hati Hyukie saja, pasti nanti dapat jawabannya kok..."

"Nde, gomawo atas sarannya Minnie… sudah dulu ne aku mau tidur, jaljja Minnie…"

"Jaljja Hyukie…"

Pip'

"Haaahh…..." Sungmin mendesah, dan berbaring di kasur empuknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa mungkin kamu Kyunie..." Gumam Sungmin lalu menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi.

You're My Melody

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Sejak kejadian dimana Kyuhyun pingsan, dan sudah mengingat kembali ingatannya. Entah karena kejedot apa, sifat dan prilaku Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat. Yang dulunya dingin, sekarang berubah menjadi orang yang hangat. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga sudah membaik, bahkan sampai-sampai Hanggeng appa Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah putranya itu.

Bagaimana tidak, di dalam peraturan kamus milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tertancap jelas di dirinya adalah TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH ATAU TOLONG KEPADA SIAPAPUN. Yah.. itu dulu, tapi sekarang namja tampan itu selalu mengucapkan terima kasih atau tolong dengan baik dan sopan. Setidaknya Hanggeng bisa bernafas lega, ternyata putranya sudah kembali seperti dulu.

"Siwon hyung!.…" Teriak Kyuhyun dari ruang keluarga.

"Ne!... Kyu!..." Balas Siwon.

"Ppali kita berangkat, kenapa lama sekali eoh!..."

"Ne.. ne.. aku turun…" Masih dengan gaya coolnya, Cho Siwon turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang keluarga. Dimana dongsaengnya sudah menunggu dirinya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara.

"YA! bisa tidak hyung jalan cepat sedikit, nanti kita terlambat.." Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menarik Siwon, yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Nde, Kyu.. hyung tau, tapi jangan tarik-tarik.." Ucap Siwon di sela-sela tarikan Kyuhyun.

"Ck, hyung ini terlalu santai.. hyung kan anak baru, dan juga hyung ini sudah kelas XII. Ppali.."

'Kekeke…. Menyenangkan juga mengerjai dongsaeng ku ini..'

You're My Melody

Di Sekolah~

Karena kedatangan murid baru SM High School di buat ramai, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Siwon. Namja itu benar-benar menyedot perhatian yeoja dan namja di sekolah tersebut. Yeoja tertarik karena ketampanan seorang Siwon, sedangkan namja mereka semua menatap iri pada Siwon. Hey! Namja mana yang tidak senang, di sukai yeoja sebanyak itu.

"Kyu, kenapa sih yeoja-yeoja di sini dekat-dekat terus.." Bisik Siwon.

"Ck, sudah Kyu bilang kalau ke sekolah itu biasa saja penampilannya, jangan seperti ini. Hyung benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng…" Balas Kyuhyun, sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ne.. hyung tidak akan berpenampilan, sesempurna seperti ini lagi.."

"Good.." Kyuhyun dan Siwon sekarang berada di koridor, di sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol dan bercanda. Di tengah perjalanan, mata Kyuhyun menangkap seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap kepergian yeoja tersebut.

"Minnie…"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 6 update!... :D

Aigo! pasti chap ini mengecewakan ya..

Pasti, kalian bingung maksud dan alur chap ini. Sini deh Tae Rin jelaskan dulu ne, biar tidak ada yang bingung.. :)

Begini, Kyuhyun kan sudah mengingat kembali ingatannya tentang Sungmin dan sifatnya juga sudah berubah. Maksud Tae Rin, ketika kejadian kecelakaan waktu itu membuat sifat dan kelakuan Kyuhyun berubah di tambah hilangnya setengah ingatannya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, Kyuhyun sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu..

Nah, pas Kyuhyun sudah mengingat Sungmin di situ Kyuhyun sebenarnya mencari-cari Sungmin. Tetapi semua harapan itu menghilang, ketika Heechul mengucapkan bahwa Sungmin berada di Jepang.

Sebenarnya kan Sungmin sudah kembali ke Seoul, tetapi karena hubungan keluarga Lee dan Cho sudah tidak dekat lagi. Menyebabkan keluarga Lee tidak tau sama sekali, kalau keluarga Cho sudah kembali ke Seoul.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah mulai merasa, kalau Kyuhyun itu Kyunienya. Tapi karena di dunia ini tidak hanya satu orang yang mempunyai nama itu, membuat Sungmin merasa ragu dan menghilangkan pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Sungmin fikir dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin kan hanya tau kalau Kyuhyun mengalami kehilangan ingatan. Yah, hal itu membuat Sungmin terpaksa merelakan Kyuhyun pergi. Intinya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang dulunya terpisah akan menyatu kembali. Tapi ada proses tersendiri.

Eotthe, apa kalian sudah mengerti maksud chap ini..? Tae Rin sengaja jelaskan inti cerita chap ini, takut nanti kalian bingung dengan alurnya. :)

Mian ne kalau chap ini sedikit membingungkan… l(_ _)l

Owh, iya Tae Rin ingat kalau tidak salah, salah satu dari readers ada yang tanya twitter Tae Rin tapi tidak dapat-dapat. Mian.. sepertinya Tae Rin salah ketik kemarin yang Tae Rin ketik itu emailnya jadi nggak dapat-dapat.. Hehehehe.. (^_^)v

Ini nih yang benar alamat twitter Tae Rin ne: PuspitasariUlan

Balasan review chap 5 nih!.. ^^

**riesty137 : Hahahaha…. Nde.. :)**

**abilhikmah : Amin!... u(-o-)u**

**Hima Sakusa-chan : Hhmm…. Kalau masalah Siwon tertarik atau nggak…. Kayaknya.. tunggu chap lain deh!.. Hehehe.. :D**

**SSungMine : Hahaha… Tae Rin bantuin deh dorong Siwon oppanya.. ^^ *Susah Ok, ini sudah lanjut!..**

**chaerashin : Hahaha.. gomawo reviewnya ne.. :)**

**sha : Ok! Ini sudah lanjut.. XD**

**CharolineElf : Bukan, korban lupa ingat lagi mah.. Siwon sudah di siksa begitu sama Kyuhyun.. *di tendang Siwon**

**Parkhyun : Hehehe… nde, tapi di next chapnya Kyuhyun sudah kembali menjadi Kyuhyun y ang dulu kok..**

**Kim ryokie : OK! Ok! Ini sudah kok… :)**

**jiy : Klau, Kyuhyun iya sembuh.. tapi kalau masalah kebutaan Sungmin, hhmmmm belum tau bisa sembuh atau nggak… Mian ne.. D:**

Ok! Gomawo ne untuk semuanya yang sudah review,memfollow,memfavorite, dan yang emembaca juga gomawo… ^-^

Baiklah, seperti biasa chigudeul jangan lupa ne habis baca di review.. hehehe

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap!... XD

Annyeong… =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kang in,Heechul,Hanggeng,Kibum, And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Sekolah~

Karena kedatangan murid baru SM High School di buat ramai, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Siwon. Namja itu benar-benar menyedot perhatian yeoja dan namja di sekolah tersebut. Yeoja tertarik karena ketampanan seorang Siwon, sedangkan namja mereka semua menatap iri pada Siwon. Hey! Namja mana yang tidak senang, di sukai yeoja sebanyak itu.

"Kyu, kenapa sih yeoja-yeoja di sini dekat-dekat terus.." Bisik Siwon.

"Ck, sudah Kyu bilang kalau ke sekolah itu biasa saja penampilannya, jangan seperti ini. Hyung benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng…" Balas Kyuhyun, sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ne.. hyung tidak akan berpenampilan, sesempurna seperti ini lagi.."

"Good.." Kyuhyun dan Siwon sekarang berada di koridor, di sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol dan bercanda. Di tengah perjalanan, mata Kyuhyun menangkap seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap kepergian yeoja tersebut.

"Minnie…"

.

.

.

Chapter 7

"Minnie…" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu waeyo…?"

"Ekh, hyung ppali ke kelas ne aku masih ada urusan lain.. annyeong…" Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun berlari mengejar seseorang. Dan untungnya dia mendapatkan orang itu.

Puk!

"Minnie…" Panggil Kyuhyun, sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun sunbae.." Ucap Sungmin, dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Eeuumm…. Minnie mianhae, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu aku sudah bersikap kasar.. mian ne.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya.

"Sunbae... sunbae baik-baik saja kan..?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja.." Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan desiran aneh di hatinya, ketika mendengar pertanyaan khawatir dari Sungmin.

'Ekh, kenapa rasanya aku dekat dengan Minnie ku.. bukankah Minnie ku yang telah menghilang, apa mungkin Sungmin adalah Minnie..?' Batin Kyuhyun. Dan tidak lama seseorang menerjangnya, untung saja dia bisa menahannya. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa wajahnya akan mencium lantai.

"KYUHYUN!..." Teriakan seseorang, membuat Kyuhyun geram melihatnya.

"YA! Ikan Amis! Turun ini berat tau!..." Balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak, ternyata hobby teriak-teriaknya belum hilang.

"Ne ne aku turun.. eoh, ada Minnie annyeong.." Sapa Donghae, dan dibalas oleh Sungmin dengan tersenyum.

"Kyu.. Hae.. kalian ngapain di sini, nggak ke kelas.." Entah sejak kapan, Yesung sudah berdiri di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

'Pantas auranya tidak enak, ternyata ada dia!..' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Lho! Yesung sejak kapan kamu di situ.." Ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"Ck, kamu ini ya sudah aku mau ke kelas dulu.." Baru saja Yesung melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang menyapanya dengan suara yang terdengar manis baginya. Dan Yesung tau jelas siapa.

"Annyeong Yesung sunbae.." Sapa Ryeowook, yang sukses membuat mata Yesung berbinar.

"A-annyeong Wookie.." Balas Yesung, dan berjalan mendekat di samping Ryeowook.

"Ekh, Hyukie…!" Donghae yang melihat yeojachingunya, sudah ancang-ancang ingin memeluk Eunhyuk. Tetapi ucapan Eunhyuk, sukses membuat Donghae mengurungkan niatnya.

"YA! berhenti kalau tidak kita putus…" Nah, kan benar dengan patuh Donghae diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkinkan, Donghae membuang begitu saja hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Hahahaha… Donghae sunbae, sepertinya takut sekali di putusi Hyukie.." Ryeowook yang melihat kejadian tadi, hanya cekikikan melihat nasib Donghae.

"Aish! Terserah…" Balas Donghae, dan hanya bisa mengeluh kesal.

"Minnie…" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyuhyun sunbae…."

"Ck, tidak usah memanggil ku Kyuhyun sunbae panggil oppa saja ne.." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cieeee!... KyuKyu sudah kasih sinyal nih!.." Celetuk Donghae.

"Si-sinyal apaan?..." Tanya Kyuhyun ragu, karena dia yakin teman satunya ini kalau berbicara asal-asalan.

"Masa tidak tau eoh! Ya tentu saja memberikan sinyal cinta.."

Blleetaakk!...

"Appo!..." Ringis Donghae, sambil megusap-usap kakinya yang di tendang Kyuhyun.

"Rasakan! Makanya kalau bicara itu jangan sembarangan…"

"Hiks.. Hyukie appo, Kyuhyun menendang kaki ku.." Ya ampun! Sepertinya Donghae akan berubah menjadi manja.

"Ne, aku tau.. memang kenapa…?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan tampang polosnya.

"Marahi dia…" Jawab Donghae.

"Untuk, apa memarahi Kyuhyun sunbae.."

"Aigo! tidak jadi Yesung ppali kita ke kelas…" Merasa kesal mungkin, Donghae pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dan sempat-sempatnya mencium pipi yeojachingunya sekilas, yang saat itu Eunhyuk sedang melamun. Ternyata mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan

Cup!

"Saranghae Hyukie…" Donghae yang tidak ingin di pukul,di tendang, di lempar, atau di kubur hidup-hidup. Dengan cepat lari dari tempat itu, sedangkan Eunhyuk yeoja ini sudah mengucapkan kata-kata mutiara dari mulutnya.

"YA! Yesung Donghae tunggu aku!... Oh! Iya Minnie ini untuk permintaan maaf ku untuk mu ne, jangan lupa di pakai.. YA! TUNGGU!..." Kyuhyun yang sudah di tinggal oleh teman-temannya, berteriak dan mengejar mereka. Ketika sebelumnya memberikan sesuatu ke Sungmin.

"Apa ini..?" Gumam Sungmin, dan meraba-raba benda apa itu.

'Ekh, kalung…' Batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Minnie, Kyuhyun sunbae kasih apaan..?" Tanya Ryeowook dan berjalan mendekat,sedangkan Eunhyuk yang juga merasa penasaran ikut ngerubuni Sungmin.

"Apa benar ini kalung…?" Sungmin yang masih sedikit ragu dengan tebakkannya, bertanya pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk untuk memastikan.

"Euumm….. ini kalung.." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Aigo! lucunya.. liontinnya berbentuk kelinci!…" Teriak Ryeowook, sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Ekh, kelinci.. jinja bentuknya kelinci…?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Nde, bentuknya kelinci…" Jawab Eunhyuk, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Minnie sini biar Wookie pakaikan ne…" Ryeowook mengambil alih kalung itu, dan memakainya di leher putih Sungmin.

"Wah! Neomu kyeopta!…" Pekik Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Eotthe? apa bagus..?"

"Nde, Minnie terlihat imut dengan kalung kelinci itu.." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Kajja kita ke kelas.." Ajak Eunhyuk, dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

You're My Melody

Kelas XII A~

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat semua murid berlarian menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk Cho Siwon, namja ini masih saja duduk di bangkunya dengan sebuah buku yang berada di tangannya.

Puk..

Buku itu di tutup, sedangkan sie pembaca berdiri dari bangkunya. Siwon berbalik dan mendapatkan dua orang namja, teman barunya di sekolah ini.

"Yunho.. Yoochun.." Panggil Siwon pada teman-temannya.

"Hhmmm…. Wae?" Tanya Yoochun, sedangkan Yunho masih saja sibuk bermain dengan handphonenya.

"Kalian mau ikut tidak ke perpustakaan…? " Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, Siwon malah bertanya balik.

"Perpustakaan… nanti kamu ke kantin tidak.."

"Nde, tapi aku mau kembalikan buku ini dulu… baru ke kantin. Memangnya kenapa…?"

"Baiklah, aku ikut.. Yun, kajja kita ke perpustakaan…" Ajak Yoochun sambil menoleh ke Yunho, yang sekarang sedang bertelephone ria.

"Ck, aniyo aku tidak ikut kalian saja. Ahh… nde chagi, tidak ada apa-apa tadi teman-teman ku.." Balas Yunho, dan melanjutkan acara telephonenya dengan yeojachingunya.

"Dasar! Ya sudah kita berdua saja.. ppali kita ke perpustakaan.." Ucap Yoochun semangat, lalu berjalan di depan Siwon.

"Yoochun, kenapa kamu semangat sekali ke perpustakaan…?" Tanya Siwon dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Siapa tau di sana dapat yeoja cantik,sexy dan pintar kan lumayan!..." Jawab Yoochun jujur, dan merangkul Siwon.

"Aish! Aku kira kamu memang niat ke perpustakaan, sekalinya ada niat terselubung!..." Siwon yang bingung dengan kelakuan teman barunya, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

Di Perpustakaan~

Siwon melihat-lihat setiap rak buku di perpustakaan itu, namja tampan ini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Yah, mencari buku untuk di pinjam dan di baca di rumah. Sedangkan Yoochun, ck sudah tidak usah di tanya namja kasanova itu sedang mendekati seorang yeoja. Balik ke Siwon, namja ini terus mencari dan melihat-lihat buku yang menurutnya menarik. Dan setelah beberapa menit mencari, Siwon menemukan sebuah buku yang sudah lama sekali ingin dia baca. Ketika dia sudah menaruh tangannya di buku itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan juga memegang buku tersebut. Dua manusia itu saling menoleh, dan menangkap retina mata masing-masing. Cukup lama mereka bertatap mata seperti itu, Siwon yang sudah sadar berdehem pelan.

"Eheemm!..." Dehem Siwon, menyadarkan yeoja itu. Ne yeoja, seorang yeoja dengan wajah manis hanya saja wajah itu menyiratkan sifat dingin dari yeoja itu sendiri.

"Ekh, aku dulunan kan?.." Tanya yeoja itu, yang bername tag Kim Kibum. Dan sepertinya yeoja ini juga seangkatan dengan Siwon, tertulis jelas di tag kelasnya.

"Aniyo, aku duluan.. bukankah tangan ku dulu yang menyentuh buku ini, dan tiba-tiba saja tangan mu juga ikut menyentuh buku ini…" Balas Siwon dengan tersenyum sangat manis. Sebenarnya di balik senyum itu ada suatu tujuan lho, yah Siwon sengaja tersenyum manis agar yeoja itu lengah dan dia berhasil mendapatkan buku itu. Tetapi sepertinya rencana Siwon gagal total.

"YA! bisa tidak mengalah dengan yeoja, aku ini ada tugas jadi buku ini aku yang pinjam.." Ucap Kibum, dengan mata yang melotot.

"Aku kan juga perlu dengan buku ini, pokoknya aku yang duluan.." Tolak Siwon dan menarik buku tersebut.

"Ani! Aku yang duluan.." Ujar Kibum tidak ingin kalah, lalu menarik buku itu.

"Ck, kamu ini yeoja atau namja eoh! Susah sekali di beri tau.."

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu, namja macam apa kau tidak mau mengalah dengan yeoja.."

"Mwo! Kamu bilang apa.." Teriak Siwon pelan, tetapi di tiap ucapannya penuh dengan penekanan. Kalau dia teriak di perpustakaan, yang ada nanti Siwon bakal di lempari buku-buku yang kelewat tebal. Tidak sengaja sebuah ide terlintas di benak Siwon, bukan Cho Siwon namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

"Owh… tidak mau memberikan buku ini kepada ku…?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada suara yang terdengar pelan, dan jangan lupa senyumman maut yang masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Nde, aku tidak akan memberikannya pada mu!..." Ketus Kibum, dengan siratan mata yang memicing ke Siwon. Buku tersebut masih berada di tangan Siwon dan Kibum, mereka memegang satu sisi masing-masing buku itu.

"Hhhmmm…. Begitu eoh!.." Perlahan Siwon berjalan mendekat ke Kibum, membuat bulu kuduk Kibum berdiri melihatnya.

"Beneran tidak mau memberikannya pada ku, atau…." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kibum, dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bebisik.

"Kamu saja yang menjadi milik ku Kim Kibum…" Bisik Siwon dengan suara err.. bisa di bilang sexy. Sedangkan Kibum, yeoja itu sudah mematung di tempat. Sungguh ucapan Siwon secara tidak langsung, membuat suhu tubuh Kibum panas dingin. Selama Kibum yang masih mematung, kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Siwon. Buku yang tadi di perebutkan oleh mereka berdua, sekarang sudah berada di tangan Siwon sepenuhnya. Ck, benar-benar namja ini sudah membuat orang takut dengan perkataanya.

"Gomawo Kibum…" Gumam Siwon, dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum sendirian dengan posisi yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Yoochun kajja kita ke kantin…" Ajak Siwon, sambil menarik kerah baju Yoochun dari belakang.

"YA! YA! Siwon jangan menarik ku seperti ini, Suiee jangan lupa ne telephone aku!..." Teriak Yoochun kepada yeoja imut bernama Kim Junsu. Siwon sudah keluar dari perpustakaan itu, sedangkan Kim Kibum, ok kita lihat sebentar bagaimana keadaanya.

Masih betah dengan posisi seperti itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey! Bummie kamu ngapain diam disini.." Ucap seorang yeoja, bernama Kim Junsu.

"E-ekh, Suiee.. lho, bu-bukunya mana…!" Pekik Kibum kaget, semua penghuni di perpustakaan itu yang merasa terganggu memberi sahutan.

"SSsssttt!..."

"Mian… mian.." Ujar Junsu, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"YA! jangan berteriak ini di perpustakaan tau!..." Ingat Junsu.

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa aku terkena jebakan namja sialan itu!.." Rutuk Kibum sambil menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Menyebalkan!..." Gumam Kibum, dan berjalan meninggalkan Junsu yang kebingungan melihat tingkah temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya..?" Tanya Junsu.

You're My Melody

Di Kantin~

Suasana di kantin sangat ramai, tetapi tertib tidak ada yang berteriak atau menyerobot. Sungmin,Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sekarang mereka sedang memakan makanan mereka, sambil megobrol dan tertawa. Tidak lama trio kwek-kwek datang, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun,Donghae dan Yesung. Untung saja kursi dan meja yang di pilih Eunhyuk panjang, kalau tidak mungkin mereka akan sempit-sempitan.

"Annyeong Hyukie…" Sapa Donghae, dan seenak jidatnya duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Sudah di samping pakai deket-deket lagi.

"Annyeong Wookie apa aku boleh duduk di samping mu…?" Tanya Yesung lembut.

"Ne sunbae.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Euummm…. Annyeong Minnie apa aku boleh duduk di depan mu…" Sebenarnya, di samping Sungmin masih bisa untuk satu orang tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun lebih memilih di depan Sungmin.

"Ne Kyuhyun sunbae…"

"Oppa Minnie.." Ingat Kyuhyun dan duduk di depan Sungmin.

"YA! Hae bisa tidak jauhan dikit.." Suruh Eunhyuk, sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Donghae.

"Ck, Hyukie sudah Hae bilang.. panggil chagi jangan memanggil ku Hae.."

"Shireo!…" Tolak Eunhyuk.

"Ck, kamu ini tidak mau membuat ku bahagia eoh!.."

"Tentu saja mau.."

"Ya, sudah panggil aku chagi.." Mohon Donghae sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

'Apa-apaan dia, puppy eyesnya gagal total.. masih bagus aku juga tuh!..' Batin Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah…" Akhirnya Eunhyuk ngalah juga, dari pada nanti kelahi.

"Hehehe… coba panggil aku chagi ne, aku ingin mendengarnya…." Semua penghuni di meja itu melihat dengan tatapan aneh,geli,bingung, dan Yesung dia hanya menatap malas dengan pasangan baru di depannya ini.

"Aish!.. ck, baiklah… Ehheemm!... Chagi saranghae.." Ujar Eunhyuk, sambil membentuk hati dengan tangan yang tertumpu di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aigo! neomu kyeopta!..." Pekik Donghae, dan mencubit pipi Eunhyuk.

"YA! YA! APPO!..." Teriak Eunhyuk.

"Hehehehe…. Pipi Hyukie cubby sih!.."

"Ck, dasar!..." Ujar Eunhyuk ketus sambil mengelus pelan pipinya.

"Eoh! Minnie kamu beneran memakai kalung pemberian ku.." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat semuanya menoleh kepadanya.

"Mwo..?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Ah! Ani.." Jawab semuanya, dan kembali dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Eotthe, apa Minnie suka..?"

"Ekh, n-nde Minnie suka.. oppa tau dari mana kalau Minnie suka kelinci.."

"Oh! kalau itu sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau sih kenapa aku membelikan mu kalung berbentuk kelinci, tapi aku berfikir kamu mirip sekali dengan Minnie ku. Jadi aku coba beli kalung dengan liontin kelinci saja, ternyata kamu juga suka.. Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip.." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terihat jelas di wajahnya.

Deg!

'Kyu-kyuhyun tadi bilang apa, aku mirip dengan Minnienya. Apa mungkin aku, tapi tidak mungkin dia Kyuhyun. Bukankah Kyuhyun lupa ingatan, dan sangat membenci ku.. Ini tidak mungkin..' Batin Sungmin, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Min, kamu kenapa eoh! Kamu sakit..?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan wajah cemasnya. Selama Kyuhyun yang merasa cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin, ternyata semua penghuni di bangku itu diam-diam melirik ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa kelakuan Kyuhyun berubah, apa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin..?' Tanya Yesung dalam hati.

'Mereka serasi sekali..' Batin Ryeowook, sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

'Waduh! Kyuhyun benar-benar memberi sinyal, apa Sungmin menyadarinya ya..?' Pikir Donghae, dengan wajah sok berfikirnya. (padahal tu otak kagak jalan-jalan) -_-

'Ekh, Kyuhyun sunbae sepertinya menyukai Sungmin awas saja kalau dia menyakiti Sungmin lagi! Bakal ku buang dia ke sungai Han!...' Rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati, sambil mengunyah rotinya kasar.

"A-aniyo, gwenchana oppa.." Jawab Sungmin.

'Dia kenapa…?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dan entah sejak kapan, orang yang dia kenal sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hai!..."

You're My Melody

Di Kantin~

Sekarang Siwon dan Yoochun baru saja sampai di kantin, untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

"Yoochun…" Panggil Siwon.

"Mwo..?"

"Kamu mau makan apa, biar ku traktir…" Ucap Siwon, sedangkan Yoochun matanya sudah berbinar-binar mendengar kata traktir.

"Eoh! Jinja.. Aigo! kamu memang teman yang baik…" Yoochun yang merasa senang dan berterima kasih ingin memeluk Siwon, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Siwon.

"YA! jangan memeluk ku, aku tidak mau di bilang penyuka sesama jenis.." Ujar Siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan, jaga-jaga kalau Yoochun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ish! Siapa juga yang meyukai mu, aku sudah punya incaran tau!.."

"Ne, aku tau tapi aku ini tampan jadi bisa saja kalau namja juga menyukai ku…"

"Won, kamu benar-benar membuat ku takut.." Cicit Yoochun dengan ekspresi wajah jeleknya, ekh maksudnya takut.

"Ck, aku hanya bercanda.. ppali mau pesan apaan..?" Tanya Siwon.

"Oh! iya… aku pesan bibimbab,jjamyeon,kimchi,bulgogi,dakjuk,ddukbokkie ,hoed-…." Belum selesai Yoochun mengucapkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba tangan besar dan kekar sudah memukul kepalanya.

Blleetaakk!...

"Akh! Appo!..." Teriak Yoochun sambil meringis kesakitan.

'Hiks.. ommo! Kekuatan Siwon besar sekali.. hiks!.. appo, eomma…' Batin Yoochun.

"YA! kamu kira ini restoran hakh!... baru juga di traktir mintanya yang aneh-aneh.." Teriak Siwon, sungguh namja ini membuatnya pusing dan naik darah.

"Ne ne.. just kidding, aku pesan bibimbab saja deh kalau begitu. Oh! iya sama-… tidak jadi, aku cari tempat ne.." Yoochun yang melihat tatapan Siwon, yang mengisyaratkan mau-ku-bunuh-eoh!.. takut hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yoochun pergi dari tempat itu, kalau tidak kepalanya bakal terancam.

"Dasar! Anak itu.." Desis Siwon, dan memesan makanan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Siwon yang sudah selesai memesan makanannya dan Yoochun, berjalan mencari Yoochun dengan membawa nampan. Mata Siwon mencari-cari manusia berjidat lapangan sepak bola itu, tapi nihil tidak terlihat sama sekali. Jadi dia berjalan saja, siapa tau nanti ketemu. Dan benar Yoochun sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya, yang berada di sebuah tempat duduk khusus untuk dua orang. Ketika berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tidak sengaja dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Kyuhyun.. ah! Ada Sungmin juga.." Gumam Siwon dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

Kreekk!...

Siwon menarik kursinya, lalu menaruh nampannya di atas meja.

"Hai!..."

You're My Melody

"Hai.." Sapa Siwon dengan senyum tampannya.

Mendengar sapaan itu, semua penghuni menoleh. Ryeowook dan Enunhyuk sudah menahan nafas mereka, bagaimana tidak sekarang di depan mata mereka tertampang sebuah seni dari tuhan yang sangat sempurna. Kalau Sungmin dia hanya tersenyum, karena dia tau benar siapa pemilik suara ini. Sedangkan Donghae dan Yesung menatap tidak suka pada Siwon, mereka tau jelas bahwa yeoja mereka terpesona dengan namja di depan mereka saat ini.

"Nugu…?" Tanya Donghae dan Yesung dengan mata yang memicing, membuat Siwon kesusahan menelan salivanya.

"Annyeonghaseo…. Cho Siwon imnida.." Jawab Siwon sambil menundukkan sekilas kepalanya.

"Hyung ngapain di sini.." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat semua menoleh kepadanya, dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Ck, kenapa sih menatap ku seperi itu eoh!.."

"Ani.." Serempak YeWook dan HaeHyuk.

"Hyung ngapain di sini..?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja makan dongsaeng…" Jawab Siwon, dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"YA! rambut ku jadi berantakan…" Balas Kyuhyun sambil merepikan rambutnya kemabali.

"Annyeong Minnie…"

"Chagi…" Lanjut Siwon, membuat semua penghuni di situ terbelakak kaget.

"MWO!..." Teriak mereka serempak, bahkan Sungmin ikut berteriak. Dia juga kaget dengan ucapan Siwon.

Semua murid yang saat itu berada di kantin, menoleh ke meja Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Hey! Aku hanya bercanda.. sekarang kita jadi dilihati murid-murid lain tuh!.." Ujar Siwon santai, dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook yang mendegar ucapan Siwon menoleh kanan dan kiri. Semua murid yang di lihati, merasa ngeri melihat tatapan empat orang itu. Jadi mereka melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Siwon…"

"Hhmmm….." Gumam Siwon membalas panggilan Yoochun.

"Aku pergi dulu ne, ada urusan…."

"Lho, memang makanan mu sudah habis…"

"Sudah.." Ucap Yoochun sambil melirik ke piringnya, yang sudah bersih mengkilat.

"Ekh, cepatnya…"

"Sudahlah tidak usah di fikirkan, aku pergi dulu ne.. Oh! iya gomawo atas traktirannya…" Teriak Yoochun yang berlari menjauh.

"Ish! Dasar anak itu.." Rutuk Siwon, dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siwon hyung…"

"Nde Kyu.." Siwon yang merasa di panggil menoleh.

"Ini teman-teman ku mau kenalan dengan hyung.."

"Oh! nde…"

"Lee Hyukjae.. panggil saja Hyukie.."

"Siwon.."

"Kim Ryeowook.. panggil saja Wookie.."

"Ne Siwon.." Siwon berjabat tangan dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian sambil terus tersenyum.

"Minnie…" Panggil Siwon.

"Nde Siwon sunbae…"

"Hari ini kamu yeopo, padahal kamu tidak memakai make up sama sekali.." Puji Siwon, Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk malu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya panas mendengar ucapan tersebut. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak tau kenapa, rasanya dia ingin menggebrak meja saat ini juga. Tapi belum sempat melakukannya, tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Bel sekolah berbunyi, aku duluan ne.." Sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut, Siwon mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin yang masih menunduk.

"Aku pergi dulu Minnie…"

'Aish! Kenapa hati ku merasa panas….'

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 7 update! XD

Semoga readers tidak kecewa ne… for dming, mian kalau di chap ini KyuMin momentnya sedikit ne.. D:

Hhhhmm….. oh! iya di last chap ada kan Tae Rin ketik penjelasan chap 6, nah di situ ada yang salah ketik. Ada pas Tae Rin ketik keluarga Lee tidak tau sama sekali kalau keluarga Cho sudah kembali ke Seoul, nah di sini salahnya… maksud Tae Rin keluarga Cho yang tidak tau sama sekali kalau keluarga Lee sudah kembali, mian Tae Rin salah ketik.. hehehe.. :D

Kalau Tae Rin lihat-lihat di review readers, banyak yang pengen Sungmin bisa melihat lagi ne.. Eummm kalau di pikir-pikir ada bagusnya juga sih!.. tapi nanti ini FF tambah panjang, gini deh readers pilih ne salah satu ok!.. biar Tae Rin tau kalian setuju atau nggak..?

#Pertama=Sungmin bisa melihat lagi, lalu munculnya tokoh baru dan nie FF mungkin akan sedikit lebih panjang.

#Kedua=Sungmin tidak akan bisa melihat lagi, dan FF ini kemungkinan akan pendek saja. Oh! iya dan penambahan karakter mungkin tidak ada.

Nah! Gimana nih.. yang mana? Yang mana?..

Please.. di pilih salah satu ne Tae Rin benar-benar bingung… (*_*) tenang saja dua-duanya happy ending kok.. ^^

Ini nih, balasan review chap 6 ne.. :)

**SSungmine : Hahaha… Tae Rin juga mau peluk Siwon oppa.. XD**

**CharolineElf : Hehehe… ok, ini sudah kok di update.. :)**

**abilhikmah : Ne, kasihan kalau lupa ingatan terus.. kekeke**

**Hima Sakusa-chan : Main ambil aja, di kira barang titipan… -_- Hahahaha…**

**riesty137 : Waduh! Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun oppa bener-bener nggak bakal ingat kalau di jedot.. tapi seru juga, ikutan dong!.. *plak**

**kyutmin : Hhhmm…. Intinya kaget, tapi mudah-mudah Sungmin oppa nggak kena serangan jantung mendadak.. amin.. u(-o-)u**

**chaerashin : Nde, emang sebenarnya dia anaknya agak manja tapi itu kalau di rumah, kalau di luar rumah mah.. topengnya di pakai lagi.. u.u**

**sudokyu : Mian kalau kecepatan.. D: nanti di next-next chapnya nggak gitu lagi deh.. *pout tapi, gomawo sudah mau mengingatkan.. :)**

**jiy : Kan, ada yang bingung.. -_- Ck, Tae Rin sudah mengira. Dulu Kyuhyun tau kok kalau Sungmin memang buta.. bahkan, dia sendiri yang pengen Sungmin untuk menjadi yeojachingunya… Ok! Ini sudah cepat.. ^^**

**dming : Hehehe…. Gomawo atas pujiannya, aigo! mian ne Tae Rin gagal mengabulkan keinginan chigu.. D: tapi kemungkinan di next-next chap banyak KyuMin moment.. ^^**

**Guest : OK!... :D**

**Kim ryokie : Mian memang chap kamarin pendek, habis otak Tae Rin benar-benar buntu.. ( _ ) tapi ini sudah update kok!.. :D**

**hyunhee98 : Gwenchana, Tae Rin ngerti kok.. :) Nde kalau masalah twitter, tenang saja sudah Tae Rin follback kok..**

**Mika.38 : Ok! Chingu.. :o**

**erry : OK! Ini sudah lanjut… ^^**

**parkhyun : Kalau ke Sungmin kayaknya sudah baik kok, soalnya sifatnya yang waktu ketabrak sama yang asli itu benar-benar beda... kalau, masalah Siwon tau atau nggaknya kayaknya belum.. :)**

**hyuknie : Hehehe..nde. Tapi Kyuhyun oppa jadi melampiaskannya ke Tae Rin.. *-* Huuwaaa! Kyu ampun!... (di lempar ke sungai Han.)**

** yolanda anggita2 : Nde, ini sudah.. :D**

**ita-chan : Hehehe.. nde sama-sama.. :)**

**park hyo ri kms : Ne, kalau masalah Sungmin bisa lihat lagi pilih ne salah satu yang di atas tuh!.. L(_) lihat kan..? hehehehe.. :D**

**sps jjm jhh : Ne! gomawo atas pujiannya… :) Iya bener banget, di chap-chap awal agak kaku.. *pout Ok! Saeng, boleh kan eonni panggil saeng..? hehehehe :)**

**yensianx : Gimana mau di siksa, yang ada juga Tae Rin yang di siksa.. *-* Hiks.. Kyuhyun oppa mian..mian sudah misah oppa sama Sungmin oppa ne.. (Di ceramahi Kyu) *plak**

Huuaahhh…. Tae Rin nggak nyangka lho, ternyata FF iseng-iseng mikir ini di sukai sama kalian.. :)

Tae Rin senang banyak yang suka.. gomawo semuanya yang sudah mereview,memfollow,memfavorite ne.. :) terima kasih banyak.. l(_ _)l

Ok! Seperti biasa jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. jangan lupa pilih salah satu yang di atas, Tae Rin benar-benar butuh pengarahan dari chingudeul..

Baiklah akhir kata, sampai jumpa di next chap..

Annyeong.. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kang in,Heechul,Hanggeng,Kibum, And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Sudahlah tidak usah di fikirkan, aku pergi dulu ne.. Oh! iya gomawo atas traktirannya…" Teriak Yoochun yang berlari menjauh.

"Ish! Dasar anak itu.." Rutuk Siwon, dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siwon hyung…"

"Nde Kyu.." Siwon yang merasa di panggil menoleh.

"Ini teman-teman ku mau kenalan dengan hyung.."

"Oh! nde…"

"Lee Hyukjae.. panggil saja Hyukie.."

"Siwon.."

"Kim Ryeowook.. panggil saja Wookie.."

"Ne Siwon.." Siwon berjabat tangan dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian sambil terus tersenyum.

"Minnie…" Panggil Siwon.

"Nde Siwon sunbae…"

"Hari ini kamu yeopo, padahal kamu tidak memakai make up sama sekali.." Puji Siwon, Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk malu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya panas mendengar ucapan tersebut. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak tau kenapa, rasanya dia ingin menggebrak meja saat ini juga. Tapi belum sempat melakukannya, tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Bel sekolah berbunyi, aku duluan ne.." Sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut, Siwon mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin yang masih menunduk.

"Aku pergi dulu Minnie…"

'Aish! Kenapa hati ku merasa panas….'

.

.

.

Chapter 8

'Aish! Kenapa hati ku merasa panas…' Batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap sendu, ke Sungmin.

"Kyu, kamu mau sampai kapan duduk di situ.. kajja kita ke kelas.." Ajak Donghae.

"Ne.." Balas Kyuhyun, dan mengekor di belakang teman-temannya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Seperti biasa setiap bel sekolah berbunyi, hal ini bagaikan surga para murid. Pulang menuju rumah,bersantai dan menonton tv. Yah itulah kegiatan anak-anak sekolah jaman sekarang. Sungmin,Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sedang menunggu di depan gerbang. Tapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk, sekarang yeoja itu sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya tidak lama sebuah motor sport berhenti di depan mereka.

"Annyeong Hyukie, kajja Hae antar pulang ne.." Tawar Donghae, dan di anggukkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Euuumm…. Wookie Minnie aku pulang dulu ne, pai pai.." Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan menuju motor Donghae.

"Ck, terkadang aku merasa iri dengan Hyukie…" Ucap Ryeowook pelan, sambil menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dan Donghae dari kejauhan.

"Makanya Wookie cari namjachingu, biar bisa kayak Hyukie..." Entah dari mana namja yang kita kenal dengan aura misteriusnya, sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya di samping Ryeowook.

"Huuwwaaa!... Aigo! sejak kapan sunbae berdiri di sini.." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hehehe… mian kalau membuat Wookie kaget, eemmm… Wookie malam ini kamu ada waktu tidak, aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam. Apa kamu bisa..?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat gugup, padahal namja ini sudah berusaha berprilaku seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa tubuh dan perasaanya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Hhhmm…. Sepertinya malam ini tidak ada acara apa-apa, baiklah Wookie mau.. " Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eoh! Jinja.. baiklah nanti malam, sunbae jemput ne.. Oh! iya ini nomor handphone ku, jangan lupa kirim alamat rumah Wookie ne.."

"Nde.." Balas Ryeowook, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sunbae pulang dulu ne.. annyeong Wookie.."

"Annyeong.." Teriak Ryeowook dengan tangan yang melambai.

"Aigo! Yesung sunbae mengajak ku makan malam…" Pekik Ryeowook lalu jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

"Ne.. selamat Wookie, jangan lupa dandan yang cantik.." Usul Sungmin.

"Oh! nde aku akan dandan yang cantik, aku juga sudah capek sendirian terus.. pengen punya namjachingu…"

"Ne..ne.." Sedang asik Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengobrol, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kedua yeoja ini.

"Minnie.. Wookie duluan ne, hati-hati jaga dirimu.." Ingat Wookie, dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Sungmin.

Cklek.. Blam!

"Pai pai Minnie…" Ucap Ryeowook dari dalam mobil.

"Pai pai.. "

Bruumm!...

Dan jadilah sekarang Sungmin hanya sendiri menunggu appanya di gerbang, memang sudah sekitar 10 menit bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Jadi tidak heran bahwa keadaan sekolah mulai sepi.

Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt..

'Ekh, siapa yang menelphone..' Batin Sungmin lalu mengangkat telephone tersebut.

Klik'

"Yeobseo…."

"Yeobseo, Minnie ini appa.. mian hari ini appa tidak bisa menjemput Minnie ke sekolah…" Ucap Kangin dari seberang sana, dengan suara yang terdengar menyesal.

"Gwenchana appa.. Minnie tau appa pasti sibuk, Minnie naik bus saja.."

"Ekh, ta-tapi Minnie apa bisa?..." Tanya Kangin.

"Ck, tentu saja bisa.. appa tidak percaya dengan anak appa ini eoh!.."

"Ne.. ne.. appa percaya tapi hati-hati ne, nanti kalau ada apa-apa langsung telephone appa saja. Arraseo!.." JelasKangin panjang lebar, sedangkan Sungmin yeoja ini membalas dengan gumamman.

"Hhhmm… ya sudah, hati-hati.."

"Ne appa.." Pip'

"Haahhh… ya sudahlah, terpaksa…" Sungmin berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan tongkat di tangannya, yeoja manis ini terus berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada di samping sekolahnya. Ketika dia menuju halte tersebut, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Puk!

"Minnie…"

You're My Melody

Di Ruang Osis~

Seperti biasa seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengurus data-data,skripsi dan semacamnya untuk keperluan sekolah. Sudah sekitar 30 menit dia berada di ruangan ini, dengan computer yang terus menyala di depannya.

Ktik ktik ktik-tik..

Suara keyboard terdengar nyaring di ruangan sepi tersebut, yah Kyuhyun hanya sendirian. Semua anak buahnya sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan di perbolehkan pulang oleh Kyuhyun, jadi sekarang adalah tugasnya sebagai ketua Osis untuk megurus semuanya. Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, untuk merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya.

"Euukkhh!... pegal sekali, untung sisa sedikit lagi pekerjaan ini akan selesai…" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pintu ruangan osis tersebut terbuka

"Annyeong Kyu!..." Sapa orang tersebut, yang kita kenal dengan nama Cho Siwon. Namja tersebut berjalan mendekat menuju meja Kyuhyun, dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping dongsaengnya.

"Ngapain Kyu, tidak pulang…?" Tanya Siwon sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Nanti, sebentar lagi juga selesai…" Jawab Kyuhyun santai dan memulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kamu sudah di kasih tau eomma tidak…"

"Ekh, kasih tau apaan..?" Merasa tidak mengerti maksud Siwon, Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat lalu menoleh ke Siwon.

"Lho, eomma belum kasih tau sama sekali kepada mu…" Balas Siwon dengan bentuk mata yang membulat lebar, karena terkejut.

"Memangnya, eomma kasih tau apa hyung.."

"Eoh! Itu ternyata Min-…" Baru saja Siwon akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan '…' (masih rahasia). Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi, memotong ucapan Siwon begitu saja.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung…" Kyuhun mengangkat telephone itu, dan mendekatkan handphone tersebut ke telinganya.

Klik'

"Yeobseo…"

"Yeobseo Kyu…" Ucap Heechul dari seberang sana.

"Nde eomma, wae tumben menelphone Kyu…"

"Ini eomma mau minta tolong, jemput Minnie ne… bawa dia ke rumah kita, eommanya ada di sini…" Suruh Heechul, sedangkan Kyuhyun namja itu sudah bingung sendiri.

"Ekh, maksud eomma apa..? Minnie siapa..?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Ck, tentu saja Minnie mu.. bukankah, kamu menginginkan Minnie menjadi yeojachingu mu eoh!.."

"M-MWO! MINNIE KYU!... SEKARANG DIA ADA DI MANA..?" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Heechul meringis mendengarnya dan wajib menjauhkan handphonenya. Saran agar tidak mendadak tuli. Siwon yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, hanya menutupnya dengan jari. Sungguh benar-benar,teriakan Kyuhyun bagaikan suara toa 30 unit.

"YA! bisa nggak tidak usah teriak!... Aish! Kamu ini sama saja dengan hyung mu.."

"Eommaaa….. ayolah, apa yang eomma katakan itu benar…?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nde, itu benar.. ppali antar dia ne, kebetulan appanya lagi banyak kerjaan. Jadi tidak ada yang menjemputnya.."

"Baiklah eomma, aku akan mengantarnya…" Pip'

"Hiks!... Minnie ku ternyata selama ini kamu berada di sisi ku, aku harus cepat-cepat mencarinya.." Dengan kecepatan penuh Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan berlari, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti di ujung pintu.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun, dan menoleh ke Siwon.

"Mwo..?" Ternyata Siwon masih berada di ruangan itu, sambil melihat-lihat.

"Tolong ne selesaikan pekerjaan ku, sisa sedikit lagi kok!.."

"Hakh! ap-.."

"Ok, gomawo hyung.. AKU MENYAYANGI MU!..." Teriak Kyuhyun dan lari dari tepat tersebut. Padahal Siwon belum jawab apa-apa, tetapi Kyuhyun malah sembarangan mengambil keputusan sendiri. Sedangkan Siwon dia sudah cengo melihat computer yang menyala di depannya, dan mulai melihat-lihat hasil kerja Kyuhyun.

"Ommo! Sedikit apanya, ini banyak banget!... YA! CHO KYUHYUN!..."

You're My Melody

Di Depan Gerbang~

Sungmin yang sudah menerima telephone dari appanya, berjalan menuju halte. Tetapi seseorang menepuk pundak Sungmin, membuat yeoja ini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minnie…"

"Oppa…" Panggil Sungmin dan menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Nde, kajja oppa antar Minnie pulang ne.." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, tetapi sesuatu menahan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Min waeyo..?"

"Aniyo, Minnie tidak mau di antar sama oppa.. Minnie harus pulang dengan bus.." Ujar Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae apa kamu masih takut dengan oppa eoh!.."

"Ekh, n-nde…"

"Hhhmm… baiklah oppa akan memberitahu sesuatu, agar Minnie tidak takut lagi ne.." Ucap Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin.

"Mengatakan apa..?"

"Minnie aku bolehkan meminta janji ku dulu..?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, jan-janji.."

"Nde, janji.. bukankah dulu kamu berjanji kepada ku, mau menjadi yeojachingu ku.." Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin terdiam, dia sangat kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Apa benar, Kyuhyun sunbae adalah Kyunie..' Batin Sungmin.

"Eotthe boleh tidak…?"

"Kyunie.. apa benar kamu Kyunie…" Ujar Sungmin, sambil berusaha menggapai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Nde, ini aku Kyunie.." Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, dan menaruhnya di pipinya.

"Hiks.. Kyunie, apa kamu sudah mengingat ku…" Sungmin mengelus lembut wajah Kyuhyun dengan sayang, sungguh Sungmin sangat rindu dengan namja yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Eumm.. tentu saja aku mengingat mu.."

"Huuwwaaa!... Kyunie!..." Merasa senang, Sungmin menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun yang kedua kalinya.

"Kyunie… hiks! Kyunie.. mian Minnie sudah membuat Kyunie hilang ingatan, mian mianhae…" Masih memeluk Kyuhyun, Sungmin menangis dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Minnie.." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hiks, mian.. jeongmal mianhae.. mian.."

"Minnie!..…" Suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi, bukannya menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetap saja mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Membuat Kyuhyun jengah sendiri mendengarnya.

"Aish! Kamu ini…" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sungmin, dan mencium lembut bibir berbentuk M milik calon yeojachingunya itu. Sempat memberontak dan kaget, akhirnya Sungmin hanya diam dan menikmati sentuhan lembut dari namja yang sangat dia sayangi.

You're My Melody

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Cklek..

"Eoh! Kalian sudah datang.. kajja masuk, Minnie eomma mu sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga.." Ujar Heechul dan menuntun Sungmin perlahan.

"Minnie kamu sudah datang.." Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin, lalu membawa Sungmin duduk di sampingnya.

"Aigo! lama ne kita tidak seperti ini Chulie.." Ucapan Leeteuk membuka obrolan mereka, yah biasa kalau ajhuma-ajhuma sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Oh! iya Kyu dua minggu lagi kan hari ulang tahun mu, kamu mau di adakan acara apa..?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan ekspresi senangnya.

"Ekh, acara bagaimana…?"

"Ck, tentu saja party… kan seru kalau undang-undang teman, eotthe apa kamu mau..?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Nde, Kyu ide Teuki ajhuma bagus.. bagaimana mau tidak.."

"Ekh, gimana ya.. sebenarnya Kyu juga tidak masalah sih kalau tidak usah di rayakan, tapi kalau eomma dan Teuki ajhuma mau merayakannya. Kyunie terima-terima saja…" Jawab Kyuhyun, dan menggidikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah kita rayakan saja, Teuki bantu aku ne.. nanti kita mengadakan red carpet.."

"Nde itu bagus…" Balas Leeteuk semangat dan mencatat apa saja yang di ucapkan Heechul.

"Terus sewa gedung juga,sama pesan makanannya yang enak-enak agar tamu-tamu nanti tidak bosan.. dan.." Belum selesai Heechul megucapkan ucapannya, suara seseorang membuatnya menghentikan usulnya.

"Eomma… Kyunie tidak mau lho nanti eomma di marahi appa kalau memboros seperti itu.." Ingat Kyuhyun, sedangkan Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ck, kalau masalah itu tenang saja.. appa pasti mengerti.." Ujar Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanggannya.

"Sudahlah kalau begitu…"

"Oh! iya Minnie Kyunie… kami semua sepakat, bahwa kalian kami joodohkan. Eotthe? pasti kalian senangkan!..." Dengan semangat Leeteuk mengucapkan sebuah kata 'MENJODOHKAN' seperti tidak ada masalah sama sekali, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan itu medadak menjadi dukun.

Byuurrrr!...

"MWO MENJODOHKAN KU!..." Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin, yang saat itu juga memasang wajah kagetnya.

"DENGAN MINNIE!..."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 8 update.. :)

Mian kalau chap ini pendek, soalnya Tae Rin lagi lemes banget.. :(

Hiks! Nggak bisa nonton SS5! Huuwwaaaa!... (T-T) *nangis guling-guling

Sungguh Tae Rin minta maaf mianhae, kalau chap ini mengecewakan.. D: Mood Tae Rin benar-benar DOWN (_ _) Hiks.. Kyuhyun oppa, mian Tae Rin nggak bisa melihat mu konser.. :'( *kok jadi curhat

Sudahlah kembali ke FF..

Gomawo ne semuanya, sudah mau memilih pilihan kemarin dan mereview. Oh! iya Tae Rin sudah mikir matang-matang nggak ada karakter baru yang muncul kok.. ^^ padahal tadi Tae Rin mau megeluarkan Henry lho!.. tapi tidak jadi, menurut Tae Rin terlalu terbelit-belit nantinya. Takut mengecewakan kalian semua.. jadi kemungkinan Sungmin bisa melihat kok, dan maybe FF ini bentar lagi END!... XD

Hehehehe…. Gimana? Gimana? Untung Tae Rin putar otak jadi, bisa mewujudkan keinginan readers… :) Baiklah waktunya jawab-jawab review ne..

**Hima Sakusa-chan : Hahaha…. Nde.. ^^**

**SSungmine : Ok! Ini nih nggak jadi penambahan karakter kok.. :D**

**riesty137 : Hehehe… nde chingu.. :)**

**Arum Junnie : Hhmm…. Ini chapnya pendek aja kok, tenang saja Tae Rin sudah fikir matang-matang..**

**Chaerashin : Iya Hyukie oppa galak banget di sini, maksudnya dia itu cuma mau melindungi Sungmin oppa.. ^^**

**jiy : Nde,, gwenchana.. Ok sudah lanjut!... :D**

**dming : Ok! Ok! Tae Rin tidak tersinggung tenang saja, Tae Rin senang kok kalau ada yang member saran dan mengingatkan.. tapi, kalimatnya haru lembut kalau kasar mah.. jleb! Langsung nancep di hati.. Gomawo atas sarannya dan sudah mau menunggu FF ini ne.. :)**

**sha : Hahaha.. nde.. :D**

**nil.52 : Ok! :D**

**Guest : Ok! Chingu.. tapi, di ubah nggak ada tambahan karakter..**

**Kim ryokie :Baiklah, ini sudah Tae Rin kabulkan kok!.. tidak ada tambahan karakter dan kmungkinan sebentar lagi bakal END.. :)**

**parkhyun : Nde.. kalau KyuMin, hhhmmm ini sudah kok!.. dan masalah Siwon itu nanti lihat di chap lain.. *peace (^_^)v**

**ita-chan : Hahahaha…. Nde, tapi kemungkianan tidak jadi panjang kok!.. :)**

**LayChy 03 : Ck, aku tau.. :p kekeke… just kidding broo!.. :D**

**abilhikmah : Ok! Tapi ada perubahan sedikit..**

**hyunhee98 : Hahaha… tidak jadi kok, ini Tae Rin fikir benar-benar, dan akhirnya dapat juga idenya.. XD**

**Erry Kyumin : Hehehehe…. Iya HaeHyuk sudah jadi tuh!.. ne, banyak yang pilih nomor 1 tapi Tae Rin tidak jadi menambahkan karakter kok!.. :)**

Terima Kasih banyak ne untuk semua yang sudah mereview,memfollow dan memfavorite FF ini.. XD

Seperti biasa jangan lupa ne, habis baca di review..

Oh! iya satu lagi.. untuk readers yang nonton SS5 semoga menikmati konsernya, dan Tae Rin mengingatkan sama kalian jangan pada pingsan ne.. nanti kalau lihat namjachingunya Tae Rin Kyunie oppa!... Hahahaha… *kidding!.. ^o^

Ok! Akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap..

Annyeong!... ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kang in,Heechul,Hanggeng,Kibum, And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Cklek..

"Eoh! Kalian sudah datang.. kajja masuk, Minnie eomma mu sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga.." Ujar Heechul dan menuntun Sungmin perlahan.

"Minnie kamu sudah datang.." Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin, lalu membawa Sungmin duduk di sampingnya.

"Aigo! lama ne kita tidak seperti ini Chulie.." Ucapan Leeteuk membuka obrolan mereka, yah biasa kalau ajhuma-ajhuma sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Oh! iya Kyu dua minggu lagi kan hari ulang tahun mu, kamu mau di adakan acara apa..?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan ekspresi senangnya.

"Ekh, acara bagaimana…?"

"Ck, tentu saja party… kan seru kalau undang-undang teman, eotthe apa kamu mau..?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Nde, Kyu ide Teuki ajhuma bagus.. bagaimana mau tidak.."

"Ekh, gimana ya.. sebenarnya Kyu juga tidak masalah sih kalau tidak usah di rayakan, tapi kalau eomma dan Teuki ajhuma mau merayakannya. Kyunie terima-terima saja…" Jawab Kyuhyun, dan menggidikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah kita rayakan saja, Teuki bantu aku ne.. nanti kita mengadakan red carpet.."

"Nde itu bagus…" Balas Leeteuk semangat dan mencatat apa saja yang di ucapkan Heechul.

"Terus sewa gedung juga,sama pesan makanannya yang enak-enak agar tamu-tamu nanti tidak bosan.. dan.." Belum selesai Heechul megucapkan ucapannya, suara seseorang membuatnya menghentikan usulnya.

"Eomma… Kyunie tidak mau lho nanti eomma di marahi appa kalau memboros seperti itu.." Ingat Kyuhyun, sedangkan Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ck, kalau masalah itu tenang saja.. appa pasti mengerti.." Ujar Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanggannya.

"Sudahlah kalau begitu…"

"Oh! iya Minnie Kyunie… kami semua sepakat, bahwa kalian kami joodohkan. Eotthe? pasti kalian senangkan!..." Dengan semangat Leeteuk mengucapkan sebuah kata 'MENJODOHKAN' seperti tidak ada masalah sama sekali, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan itu medadak menjadi dukun.

Byuurrrr!...

"MWO MENJODOHKAN KU!..." Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin, yang saat itu juga memasang wajah kagetnya.

"DENGAN MINNIE!..."

.

.

.

"DENGAN MINNIE!..." Mendengar ucapan Leeteuk yang blak-blakkan, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengo. Bagaimana bisa di umur yang masih belia sudah pakai jodoh-jodohhan, ck ini bukan jaman Siti Nurbaya.

"Eotthe, pasti kalian senang kan..?" Tanya Heechul, sambil menatap pasangan di depannya.

"Hiks…" Suara tangisan seseorang membuat semua penghuni di ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara, ketika di lihat ternyata yang telah meneteskan air mata adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan,pintar dan terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu, ternyata bisa mewek juga. Sedangkan Heechul dan Leeteuk yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya saling memandang bingung.

'Sejak kapan anak evil ini menangis..' Ucap Leeteuk dalam hati.

'Bikin malu saja..' Batin Heechul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, yeoja itu sudah kalang kabut. Dia mengira namja tersebut menangis karena dirinya akan di jodohkan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, Kyunie kenapa menangis..? kalau Kyunie tidak mau di jodohkan juga tidak apa-apa, Minnie senang kok kal-.."

Grep!..

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, dan mencium sekilas bibir M itu lembut.

"Kyu.." Gumam Sungmin.

"Aniyo, aku bukan menangis karena tidak setuju. Tapi aku senang, aku senang akhirnya kamu menjadi milik ku untuk selamanya.."

"Kyunie… Hiks Minnie juga senang, akhirnya kita tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.." Ucap Sungmin lembut, sambil mengertakan pelukan mereka.

"Saranghae Min.."

Cup!

"Nado saranghae…" Kyuhyun mencium sekilas dahi Sungmin dengan sayang, bahkan mereka tidak sadar bahwa terdapat dua ajhuma di depan mereka. Yang sedang kesusahan menelan saliva mereka, hello ini Live adegan romantis di depan mata. Siapa saja yang melihatnya, pasti berperilaku yang sama.

"Ehheeemm….." Suara deheman Leeteuk dan Heechul membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sadar, lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tetapi tangan Kyuhyun masih saja menempel di pinggang Sungmin.

"Jadi gimana, apa kalian setuju dengan perjodohan ini…?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Nde, ajhuma kami setuju.. iya kan Minnie?" Ujar Kyuhyun dan merangkul Sungmin.

"Nde eomma Minnie setuju…" Jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

"Baiklah, kalian akan kami nikahkan ketika kalian berdua sudah lulus dari Senior High School ne.." Jelas Heechul sambil memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian, sedangkan yang di lihat hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh! iya Kyu Siwon ke mana... kok, dari tadi tidak terlihat…" Leeteuk yang memang sedang mencari Siwon, mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Siwon.

"Hhhmmm….. Siwon hyung dia masih di sekolah…"

"Ekh, di sekolah ngapain..?" Tanya Heechul dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Itu.. Kyu suruh mengerjakan tugas sisa ketua osis…" Balas Kyuhyun, sambil mengelus pelan rambut yeojachingu barunya.

"MWO!..." Teriak Heechul menggema.

"Nde, memang kenapa eomma…"

"Aigo! Kyu kenapa kamu menyuruh hyung mu seperti itu.."

"Lho, eomma sih yang seenak jidat menelphone Kyu, kan aku jadi terburu-buru dan kebetulan saat itu Siwon hyung ada di ruangan osis diamana Kyuhyun berada. Jadi terpaksa sisa tugas itu yang mengerjakan Siwon hyung, habis tugas itu besok akan di serahkan ke kepala sekolah… " Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, dan gerakan tubuh yang full mengikuti pidato Kyuhyun.

"Jadi sekarang, Siwon masih di sekolah..?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Ne.." Jawab Kyuhyun santai, dan di dampingi wajah tanpa dosanya.

"YA! DASAR CHO KYUHYUN!..." Teriak Heechul dan mengejar anak keduanya.

You're My Melody

Selama pertengkaran antara anak dan eomma itu terjadi. Siwon sang hyung baik hati, yang dengan sangat terpaksa di suruh-suruh sang EVIL. Dengan tatapan sayu,badan yang pegel-pegel,tulang jari yang sudah akan patah, dan bokong yang sudah panas karena terlalu lama duduk. Ya ampun! Rasanya Siwon ingin sekali membanting computer ini ke kepala Kyuhyun, mantan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Aish! Dongsaeng macam apa itu menyuruh-nyuruh hyungnya, aku sangat menyesal mampir ke tempat ini. Kalau aku tau begini jadinya, lebih baik aku yang mengantar Sungmin ke rumah. Bukannya malah sie anak EVIL itu. Awas! Saja..bakal ku banting-banting badannya, terus ku buang ke sungai Han. Kalau perlu ku bakar hidup-hidup, agar polisi susah mencari tahu siapa pembunuhnya…" Siwon yang merasa kesal terus mengoceh,mengutuk,menyumpah dan sebagainya tanpa berhenti. Dan tidak lama sebuah tepukan di pundaknya, membuat namja ini menghentikan sejenak perkerjaannya tanpa menoleh.

Puk!

"Kyuhyun-shi ini eoni sudah membawakan ringkasan yang kamu minta.." Suara tersebut, seperti di kenal Siwon. Merasa penasaran namja tampan ini memutar tubuhnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa suara itu adalah yeoja yang waktu itu memperebutkan sebuah buku dengannya.

"K-KAU!..." Teriak Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan, dengan jari yang saling menunjuk.

"YA! namja pabbo negapain di sini hakh!... apa kamu diam-diam ingin membuat pekerjaan Kyuhyun-shi berantakan hakh!... Dasar namja jahat, akan ku panggil satpam.. SAT-!..." Siwon yang tidak ingin di pukuli satpam satu sekolah, membungkam mulut Kibum dengan tangannya.

"Hpmmhhh!... lpashh!.." Teriak Kibum di dalam bungkaman Siwon.

"Aku akan melepasnya, kalau kamu tidak akan berteriak.." Suruh Siwon dan dianggukkan Kibum.

"Baiklah…" Siwon melepas bungkamannya, sedangkan Kibum sudah memasang wajah marahnya.

"YA! kenapa kamu di sini eoh!.. kenapa kamu mengotak-atik computer itu, bukankah itu computer yang sering di pakai Kyuhyun. Apa kamu mau menghapus semua data-data di computer itu, terus membuat Kyuhyun-shi turun dari gelarnya… Ayo, jawab!..." Yah Kibum memiliki otak yang pintar, bahkan dia bisa memecahkan masalah dalam hitungan detik. Tapi sepertinya saat ini semua tebakan Kibum tidak ada yang benar, bahkan sekarang tubuhnya bergetar sendiri.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Siapa yang bilang kalau aku mau menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gelarnya…"

"Aku.." Ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memang kamu yakin kalau aku ingin melakukan itu semua…?" Tanya Siwon, sambil melangkah mendekati Kibum perlahan.

"EKh, Y-YA! jangan mendekat, kalau kau mendekat aku… aku.." Kibum mencari sesuatu yang dapat di jangkaunya, dan gotcha! Sebuah penggaris berada di sebuah meja yang letaknya pas di sebelah kiri Kibum. Dengan cepat yeoja cantik ini, mengambil penggaris tersebut dan mengacungkannya kedepan.

"Wow! Wow! Slow saja, aku tidak akan berbuat buruk kepada mu.." Ujar Siwon, dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Jadi, apa maksud mu mengotak-atik computer itu..?" Tanya Kibum dengan mata yang memicing ke Siwon, dan penuh selidik.

"Ck, tentu saja membantu sie anak EVIL itu.. " Balas Siwon dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ekh, EVIL nugu..?"

"Aish! Tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun dia itu dongsaeng ku tau!.. dengan tidak sopannya dia menyuruh hyung tampannya ini mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya, padahal aku lagi banyak tugas…"

"MWO! Kamu.. kamu saudara Kyuhyun-shi…" Dengan mata yang melotot keluar, Kibum memperhatikan secara detail penampilan dan wajah Siwon.

'Saudara apanya, semuanya jauh berbeda.. pasti dia penipu..' Batin Kibum.

"Waeyo…? Melihat ku seperti itu, apa kamu masih tidak percaya eoh!.. memang kami dari luar dan dalam jauh berbeda. Tetapi rasa kasih sayang kami tidak berbeda…"

"Benarkah, kamu saudaranya Kyuhyun…" Tanya Kibum lagi, sepertinya yeoja satu ini memang belum percaya.

"Ck, kamu ini susah sekali percaya dengan orang. Nih! Marga ku CHO dan nama ku ini CHO SIWON!... Jadi kami memang bersaudara…" Ujar Siwon, menekan kata Cho serta namanya. Dan menarik-narik name tagnya yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya.

"Ne ne.. aku percaya, jadi bagaimana…." Siwon yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan kening, dan menatap Kibum lekat. Membuat sang objek merasa risih.

"Maksud ku itu, tugasnya sudah selesai belum.. karena besok harus di serahkan ke kepala sekolah.." Jelas Kibum dan menunjuk-nunjuk computer yang masih saja setia menyala.

"Ck, tentu saja belum… masih banyak, mana bisa aku menyelesaikan sebanyak ini sendirian.."

"Baiklah, sini aku yang bantu.." Kibum yang memang tidak tega melihat Siwon yang sudah kecapekan, berjalan menuju computer itu dan mulai mengetik berbagai rangkuman dari bawahan Kyuhyun.

"Wah! Kau cepat sekali megetiknya…" Sekarang Siwon dan Kibum duduk bersampingan, posisi mereka bisa di bilang sangat dekat. Bahkan Siwon bisa melihat jelas wajah tanpa noda milik Kibum, dengan pipi yang berisi. Membuat Siwon tidak tahan mencium dan menyubit pipi itu.

"YA! jangan melihat ku seperti itu.." Teriak Kibum, sambil masih saja focus dengan komputernya.

Cup!

"YA! CHO SIWON!..."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 9 update!.. :)

Mian ne chap ini KyuMin momentnya sedikit, ah! Ani bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Mianhae.. jeongmal mian.. l(_ _)l

Tae Rin tau pasti, chap ini mengecewakan yah!.. dan PENDEK BANGET!... :( Mian Tae Rin benar-benar GALAU,LEMES, DAN LAGI MOOD DOWN!... Bener deh mian ne.. D:

Euumm…. Tae Rin sanggupi deh besok update, soalnya ini otak susah benget di ajak kompromi. Pada malas bekerja, Tae Rin tidak menyangka bahwa efek tidak menonton SS5 sampai seperti ini.. (_ _)

Baiklah waktunya balas-balas review chap 8 ne.. :)

**SSungmine : Hiks.. kita senasib chingu Huwweee!... (T_T) *Kyunie oppa nepuk-nepuk Kalau, masalah janjian itu nggak kok! beneran deh!.. suer v(-o-) Tae Rin aja kagak kenal sma Lee Eun San, mungkin kebetulan aja kali.. tapi, Tae Rin heran juga sih! Soalnya tiap Tae Rin mau baca review readers ada aja tu FF nemplok terus, tpi gpp kok!.. Tae Rin senang aja kok.. :)**

**chaerashin : Ne… Habis Kyu oppa sudah mengacam Tae Rin sih!... *ngelirik Kyu dri pada nanti nyawa yang jdi taruhannya.. *_***

**hyunhee98 : Huuwwaaa!... kita memang senasib *hug Euumm… sama tpi, sudah di umumkan kok eotthe hasilnya…? Pasti memuaskan kan.. :) Amin..**

**Erry Kyumin : Hahaha….. nde,bner banget paling YeWook habis makan malam langsung jadian.. *Ikut numpang makan breng YeWook kekeke~**

**jiy : NDE! TAE RIN MAU BANGET!... BARENG!.. XD Doakan aja ne.. Tae Rin nabung bakal cukup nonton SS6 :) Tae Rin juga pengen ketemu dengan chingudeul di FFn kekeke~ :D semoga Allah mengabulkan AMIN!.. *member suju ikut nyaut amin.. hehe.. Ok! Ini sudah lanjut.. :)**

**Miss key : Aniya, Kyuhyun suka kok!... sudah di baca kan chap ini, ya di sinilah jawabannya…**

**parkhyun : Ok! Sama-sama chingu… dengan senang hati kok Tae Rin melakukan apapun untuk kenyamanan readers semua.. :)**

**CharolineElf : Hahaha… Iya :D pdahal Tae Rink an juga mau di jodohkan sama Kyuhyun oppa.. D: *lirik Kyu Me:iyakan oppa… Sungmin:YA! jagan rebut Kyunie ku!.. *terpaksa mengalah (_ _)**

**riesty137 : Iya!... :D Ok ini sudah kok!.. :)**

**hyuknie : Tenang saja nggak bakal di tolak kok! kalau Kyu oppa nolak, yang ada juga bakal di pukuli rame-rame sama para pemain.. Tae Rin juga ne *teriak pake toa Hehehe.. :D**

**abilhikmah : Ok! Amin~.. :)**

**dming : Iya bentar lagi END, tapi kayaknya masih beberapa chapter lgi.. katanya kalau terlalu panjang nanti terlalu terbelit-belit, jadi Tae Rin rangkum saja tapi jelas.. :) Maksud putar otak itu, pemikiranny alho bukan otak Tae Rin beneran di putar.. yang ada juga nanti Tae Rin kayak Kyu oppa lupa ingatan.. ANDWE!... (0_0")**

**sudokyu : Aigo! mian Tae Rin lupa.. *nyengir kayak kuda Siwon kekeke~ Ok! deh di next chap Tae Rin buat, tapi jangan lupa di baca.. *tatapan memicing**

**Kim ryokie : Nggak apa-apa kok Tae Rin tidak mengabaikan kegalauan chingu.. :) Kalau penasaran baca saja ne chap ini.. :D**

Ok sudah selesai balas-balasnya, gomawo semuanya sudah mau mereview ne.. :)

Don't forget to review my FF ne.. (mian buruk) *Mau belajar sama Kyu oppa deh, biar pinteran dikit.. hehehehe… :D

Kalau di perhatikan kok sekarang Tae Rin suka cuap-cuap yah *garuk kepala

Baiklah akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap..

Annyeong.. ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kang in,Heechul,Hanggeng,Kibum, And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Ck, kamu ini susah sekali percaya dengan orang. Nih! Marga ku CHO dan nama ku ini CHO SIWON!... Jadi kami memang bersaudara…" Ujar Siwon, menekan kata Cho serta namanya. Dan menarik-narik name tagnya yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya.

"Ne ne.. aku percaya, jadi bagaimana…." Siwon yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan kening, dan menatap Kibum lekat. Membuat sang objek merasa risih.

"Maksud ku itu, tugasnya sudah selesai belum.. karena besok harus di serahkan ke kepala sekolah.." Jelas Kibum dan menunjuk-nunjuk computer yang masih saja setia menyala.

"Ck, tentu saja belum… masih banyak, mana bisa aku menyelesaikan sebanyak ini sendirian.."

"Baiklah, sini aku yang bantu.." Kibum yang memang tidak tega melihat Siwon yang sudah kecapekan, berjalan menuju computer itu dan mulai mengetik berbagai rangkuman dari bawahan Kyuhyun.

"Wah! Kau cepat sekali megetiknya…" Sekarang Siwon dan Kibum duduk bersampingan, posisi mereka bisa di bilang sangat dekat. Bahkan Siwon bisa melihat jelas wajah tanpa noda milik Kibum, dengan pipi yang berisi. Membuat Siwon tidak tahan mencium dan menyubit pipi itu.

"YA! jangan melihat ku seperti itu.." Teriak Kibum, sambil masih saja focus dengan komputernya.

Cup!

"YA! CHO SIWON!..."

.

.

.

Chapter 10

"YA! CHO SIWON!..." Ya ampun, sepertinya Cho Siwon namja tampan ini akan tamat sekarang juga. Bagaimana tidak, yeoja cantik bernama Kim Kibum ini yang tidak terima, bahwa pipi mulus dan sucinya di cium oleh namja aneh. Mengejar Siwon di ruangan itu, bahkan sekarang mereka seperti anjing dan kucing, benar-benar kekanakan.

"YA! CHO SIWON JANGAN LARI KAU!... KAMU SUDAH MEMBUAT PIPI KU TIDAK SUCI LAGI!..." Dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu, membuat ruangan tersebut ramai dengan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka. Kibum terus mengejar, sedangkan Siwon… ya ampun! Namja itu sudah ngos-ngosan. Tidak sengaja sebuah ide terlintas di otak pintar milik Kibum, dengan cepat yeoja tersebut mendudukkan dirinya dan pura-pura kesakitan.

"Akh! Appo!... kaki ku sakit.." Dengan wajah yang meringis, dan tangan yang terus memijat perlahan kakinya. Kibum mencoba menarik Siwon agar mendekat, agar memudahkannya untuk melancarkan balas dendam.

Siwon yang mendengar suara kesakitan Kibum, merasa bersalah dan berjalan mendekat. Ketika sudah lumayan dekat, Kibum yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini menarik tangan Siwon. Sebenarnya rencana awal ingin menarik, dan memukul tubuh namja kekar tersebut. Tetapi, sepertinya tuhan tidak memberkatinya. Siwon yang telah sukses di tarik Kibum, tidak sengaja terjatuh di pelukan Kibum. Dan jadilah sekarang Kibum berada di bawah Siwon, dengan posisi yang tertidur. Sungguh Kibum tidak tau harus bagaimana, semua kerja otak pintarnya tiba-tiba terjadi konslet sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir. Yang di fikirkan hanya perasaan malu,gugup,takut dan satu perasaan yang aneh timbul begitu saja di hatinya.

"Ekh, mian gwenchana..?" Dengan perlahan Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kibum, dan tidak sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. Membuat mereka terbuai dengan satu sama lain. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, dan…

"YA! HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH!..." Teriakan seseorang membuat dua manusia itu menoleh, ternyata dan oh! ternyata Kyuhyun lah sang pelaku dan seorang yeoja manis berada di gandengan namja tampan tersebut. Lee Sungmin.

"E-Ekh! Kyu…" Gumam Siwon pelan. Kibum yang tidak ingin harga dirinya runtuh, dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Siwon, menyebabkan yang di dorong terjungkal kebelakang.

"Aku mau pulang!.. permisi.." Dengan langkah cepat, dan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Kibum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sungguh dia merasa seperti yeoja murahan.

"Ki-kibum tunggu…" Siwon yang ingin mengejar Kibum, di tahan oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Siwon terdiam di tempat, dan menghela nafas.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini Kyu..?" Tanya Siwon, dan menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Ya tentu saja menjemput hyung, tadi sudah di telephone tidak di angkat,di sms tidak dibalas. Eomma khawatir dan memarahi ku, jadi aku ke sini dengan Ming untuk memastikan hyung masih di sini atau tidak.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ck, kamu ini menggangu saja…"

"Hey! Hyung mau berbuat dosa eoh!.. bukankah hyung tiap hari ke gereja, masa perilakunya seperti itu. Sama saja bohong…" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terus menatap gerak-gerik Siwon.

"Ne ne.. aku salah, kajja kita pulang.." Ajak Siwon ketika sebelumnya membereskan ruangan tersebut, serta mengambil tasnya. Sekarang mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir.

"Kyu…" Panggil Sungmin menarik-narik ujung baju Kyuhyun, membuat namja tersebut menoleh.

"Wae Ming.."

"Ekh, kok Kyunie manggil Minnie Ming.." Ucap sungmin dengan wajah polos dengan kepala yang di miringkan, membuat Kyuhyun gemas melihat tingkah manis dari yeojachingunya. Dengan sayang Kyuhyun mengelus pelan surai rambut Sungmin, dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Memamg tidak boleh….?"

"Bukan begitu, Kyunie boleh kok memanggil Minnie Ming. Terdengar lucu, dan baru pertama ini hanya Kyunie yang memanggil Minnie dengan panggilan itu…" Jelas Sungmin, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nde, itu sebabnya Kyunie memanggil Minnie Ming.. karena Kyunie ingin menjadi hal terpenting dalam hidup mu.."

"Kyunie memang yang terpenting dari hidup Minnie dari dulu kok, bahkan Minnie sangat menyayangi Kyunie melebihi dari segalanya.."

"Aigo! ucapan Mingnya Kyunie manis sekali eoh!.." Dengan gemas Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, dan mencium berkali-kali dahi Sungmin. Sedangkan sie hyung sudah mulai jengah, di pasalkan dari tadi sudah menunggu pasangan baru tetapi pasangan tersebut tidak nongol-nongol batang hidungnya.

"Aish! Kemana mereka.. jangan-jangan mereka sempat saja bermesra-mesraan di perjalanan ke sini…" Rutuk Siwon, sambil merebahkan kepalanya di setir mengemudi. Tidak lama suara langkah seseorang, terdengar membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya.

"YA! kalian ini lama sekali hampir saja ingin aku tinggal.." Teriak Siwon di dalam mobilnya sendiri.

"Lho! Hyung belum pulang, kalau hyung mau pulang yah pulang saja.. kami mau jalan-jalan kok.." Ujar Kyuhyun dan ucapan Kyuhyun seketika membuat mood Siwon tambah memburuk.

"Aigo! kenapa tidak bilang hakh!..."

"Siapa suruh hyung tidak tanya.."

"Ck, terserah… kalau begitu aku pulang saja, dasar!…" Siwon yang sudah memang merasa kesal, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ckckckck…. Ternyata susah memiliki hyung sepertinya…" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil geleng-geleng, dan menuntun Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

You're My Melody

Di Mobil~

"Ming…"

"Nde, Kyu…"

"Kita mau kemana…?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya, jujur saja sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau mau kemana.

"Ekh, bukankah Kyu yang mengajak Ming jalan-jalan…" Jawab Sungmin dengan mata yang melotot.

"Hehehehe….. tadi sebenarnya, Kyu cuma sembarang ngomong sih!.."

"Kyunie…." Ujar sambil mengepout bibirnya lucu, sebenarnya di juga sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan namjachingunya.

"Mian ne… kalau begitu kita melihat pemandangan di Sungai Han ne… Ming mau?"

"Jinja.. nde Ming mau, kajja kita ke sana.." Balas Sungmin semangat, dan menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali seperti anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan hadiah.

"Hahahaha…. Ne Ming kita ke sana.." Kyuhyun yang sudah tau mau menuju kemana, melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang ingin mereka datangi.

Di Pinggir Sungai Han~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan, berjalan menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang pas sekali di depannya terdapat pemandangan matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Nah! Kita duduk di sini ne.."

"Nde…"

"Ming.. apa kamu bisa merasakan, kehangatan matahari sore dan udara yang sangat sejuk ini hhhmm….?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin erat.

"Eeemm…. Ming merasakannya, sepertinya pemandangan sore ini sangat indah.. tapi sayang sekali Ming melewatkannya, bahkan tidak akan bisa sama sekali melihatnya.." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman getir yang terlihat di wajah manisnya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Aniyo… Kyu yakin Ming pasi bisa melihat kembali semua ini, Kyu janji akan selalu di samping Ming apapun yang terjadi…" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus, dan membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Dengan pelan Sungmin membalas pelukan tersebut, dan menaruh tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat atau membuat Mingnya bersedih, namja ini hanya ingin membuat Sungmin bahagia.

"Ming saranghae… neomu neomu saranghae Ming.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Nado Kyu.. nado saranghae…" Balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan meraih tengkuk Sungmin mencium lembut bibir itu, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan cintanya. Sinar matahari tenggelam yang hangat,langit yang berwarna oranye, dan tempat indah ini sebagai saksi cinta tulus mereka yang akan selamanya berada di hati.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 10 update!... XD

Aish! For Sudokyu Mian mian mian mian.. Tae Rin nggak sempat bikin HaeHyuk moment, soalnya Tae Rin lagi banyak acara bahkan ini saja Tae Rin sempat-sempati bikin dan update. Makanya di chap ini pendek lagi, padahal Tae Rin pingin bikin panjang tapi benar-benar tidak sempat jeongmal mian ne.. D: for readers juga Tae Rin sungguh minta maaf kalau chap ini pendek lagi.. :( Tapi, di next chap Tae Rin sanggupi deh panjang lagi.. :) *jadi merasa bersalah

Oh! iya Tae Rin minta alamat twitter kalian dong!.. kalau facebook Tae Rin belum bikin, jadi tolong ne nanti kalau review jangan lupa cantumkan alamat review chingudeul. Jujur saja Tae Rin tidak mau putus hubungan dengan kalian semua.. :)

Baiklah ini balasan chapter 9 ne.. ^^

**Hima Sakusa-chan : Ne.. ini sudah kok!.. :)**

**chaerashin : Hehehe…. Iya.. si Siwon oppa emang begitu, suka nyosor Kyu oppa aja di sosor juga.. *geleng-geleng**

**yensianx : Sama yah!... :( Tae Rin juga masih galau nih, ini aja Tae Rin habis nangis gara-gara baca liputan SS5 di KoreanIndo. Hiks.. :'( Huwweeee!... (T_T) Kalau, masalah seohyun eoni dia Cuma sebagai pemeran pembantu saja ko, hanya sekilas saja…**

**SSungmine : Hehehe nde… Eoh! Jinja nanti chingu nonton juga, aigo semoga nanti kita ketemu ne di SS6 AMIN!... :D**

**Guest : OK!... b(^_^)**

**hyunhee98 : Yeeayy!... Hyunhee-ah lulus alhamdullilah.. :) Tae Rin juga lulus kok!.. Nde, Tae Rin benar-benar pengen banget, dan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk bertemu dengan oppadeul… :) *Smile**

**dming : Hahaha…. Mian, ternyata chingu lihat toh!.. pas Tae Rin habis baca review chingu langsung bener-bener meriksa lagi lho!.. dan betul sekali salah ketik.. Hehehe… mian ne.. :D**

**jiy : TENTU SAJA!... Tae Rin senang kok, bisa nonton bareng SS6 dengan chingudeul di FFn. :) Tenyata, di FFn tidak hanya menyalurkan kreativitas, sekalinya dapet teman juga… :)**

**Erry Kyumin : Hehehe… Tae Rin aja nggak nyangka Kyu oppa bisa mewek juga *lirik Kyu Kyu:MWO?... Me:Ani!.. Hhhmm… kalau masalah Sungmin oppa bentar lagi kok, beneran deh bentar lagi, jadi pelase tunggu sebentar ne.. :)**

**riesty137 : Kalau, masalah menikah nanti dulu.. sabar bentar lagi kok, beneran deh.. so tunggu dulu ne.. :)**

**roroputri7691 : Ekh, Jinja…? *cek FFn**

**Hehehe… salah mian ne.. *nyengir kayak Siwon kuda**

**abilhikmah : Nde, tuh Kyu oppa emang nakal.. *mukul Kyu oppa pake gulungan scenario Kyu:YA! itu emang dari Tae Rin sendiri yang bikin!.. Me:Oh! iya.. Hehehe~ ^o^**

**hyuknie : G.O.M.A.W.O ^o^ kekekeke~**

**chinrella cindy : Ok! Ok! ini lanjut.. tenang saja Tae Rin selalu berusaha update tiap hari kok!.. :) walaupun hasilnya sedikit.. D:**

**yumi : Gomawo atas pujiannya~ :) Iya ini sudah lanjut.. :D**

Sudah kan balas-balasnya.. ^^

Ok! seperti biasa chinguudeul jangan lupa ne habis baca di review.. :D

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap ne..

Annyeong ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kang in,Heechul,Hanggeng,Kibum, And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Pinggir Sungai Han~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan, berjalan menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang pas sekali di depannya terdapat pemandangan matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Nah! Kita duduk di sini ne.."

"Nde…"

"Ming.. apa kamu bisa merasakan, kehangatan matahari sore dan udara yang sangat sejuk ini hhhmm….?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin erat.

"Eeemm…. Ming merasakannya, sepertinya pemandangan sore ini sangat indah.. tapi sayang sekali Ming melewatkannya, bahkan tidak akan bisa sama sekali melihatnya.." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman getir yang terlihat di wajah manisnya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Aniyo… Kyu yakin Ming pasi bisa melihat kembali semua ini, Kyu janji akan selalu di samping Ming apapun yang terjadi…" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus, dan membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Dengan pelan Sungmin membalas pelukan tersebut, dan menaruh tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat atau membuat Mingnya bersedih, namja ini hanya ingin membuat Sungmin bahagia.

"Ming saranghae… neomu neomu saranghae Ming.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Nado Kyu.. nado saranghae…" Balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan meraih tengkuk Sungmin mencium lembut bibir itu, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan cintanya. Sinar matahari tenggelam yang hangat,langit yang berwarna oranye, dan tempat indah ini sebagai saksi cinta tulus mereka yang akan selamanya berada di hati.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Lumayan lama mereka menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan lembut dan sangat terlihat sekali dia melakukan ciuman itu dengan cinta bukan hanya sekedar nafsu. Bahkan sekarang semua orang yang di sekitar mereka, menatap kagum dua manusia yang sempurna di satukan dengan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang. Membuat semua orang melihat pasangan tersebut iri. Bahkan Tae Rin juga *abaikan

Tidak lama ciuman tersebut lepas, meninggalkan senyum dan wajah memerah di wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka merasa bahagia, sudah sekian lama mereka terpisah dan akhirnya di pertemukan kembali.

Grepp!..

"Hhhmm….." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, dan menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuh yeojachingunya.

"Kyu…" Dengan volume suara yang kecil, Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun membuat namja yang di panggil menoleh.

"Nde Ming…."

"Apa Ming akan bisa melihat lagi, Ming ingin sekali melihat dunia kembali… Ming juga ingin melihat wajah teman-teman Ming di sekolah, dan Ming juga ingin melihat wajah Kyunie. Apa semua itu bisa Ming rasakan kembali, melihat indahnya dunia,melihat senyum semua orang yang ku sayang, dan melihat mu.." Ucap Sungmin, dan bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kan sudah Kyunie bilang, Ming pasti bisa melihat kembali Kyunie percaya itu.." Balas Kyuhyun, sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Jinja.. apa itu akan terjadi…?" Tanya Sungmin, dengan suara yang menurut Kyuhyun terdengar sangat manis.

"Hahahaha….. ne Ming, itu akan terjadi.." Jawab Kyuhyun, entah kenapa air matanya menetes begitu saja. Namja ini sangat sedih, mengingat bahwa kecerobohan appanya yang membuat yeoja yang sangat dia cintai menderita seperti ini. Memang Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja dan gembira dari luar, tapi Kyuhyun tau hati dan di dalamnya sangat rapuh. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali melindungi perasaan tersebut,menjaganya dengan baik dan sama sekali tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

'Ming aku yakin kamu bisa melihat lagi, bersabarlah…' Batin Kyuhyun lalu menghapus air matanya cepat, dia tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahui air matanya dan menyebabkan yeoja ini bertambah sedih. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, menunjukan pukul 17.57 tidak ingin di marahi oleh dua ajhuma di rumahnya. Namja ini menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin, membuat pemiliknya menoleh.

"Ming kajja kita pulang, sudah mau malam…" Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri, dan menyerahkan tongkat yang biasa di pakai oleh Sungmin kemana-mana.

Cklek..

Blam!

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di mobil, Kyuhyun meghidupkan mesin mobil tersebut dan mengemudikannya.

You're My Melody

Di Mobil~

Drrtt.. Drrttt…

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphonenya. Masih fokus dengan mobilnya, dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya lalu mendekatkan benda tersebut ke telinganya.

Klik'

"Yeobseo…."

"Yeobseo Kyu.. ini eomma tolong kamu langsung antarkan Minnie ke rumahnya saja, tadi eommanya sudah pulang.." Suruh Heechul.

"Ne eomma…"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan…"

Pip'

Sambungan tersebut terputus, Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca mobil.

"Ming…" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, nde Kyu…"

"Tadi eomma ku menelphone, katanya eomma mu sudah pulang. Jadi Kyu antar Ming sampai rumah ne.." Jelas Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin yeoja ini menggeleng cepat. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung sendiri melihatnya.

"Kok, geleng-geleng wae..? Ming belum mau pulang…?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

"Aniyo bukannya belum mau pulang, tapi Ming lapar pengen makan dulu. Boleh kan.." Jawab Sungmin sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Haaahh…. Baiklah, kita makan dulu baru pulang…" Kyuhyun benar-benar lemah dengan jurus yang satu tadi, dia selalu melemah dan menjadi tidak berdaya jika berhubungan dengan puppy eyes yeojachingunya. Ck, sungguh jurus yang hebat. -_-

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya untuk mencari sebuah restoran, dan setelah beberapa menit. Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah restoran yang termasuk, restoran terbaik.

You're My Melody

Di Restoran~

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di sebuah restoran, mereka juga sudah memesan makanan yang ingin mereka makan malam ini. Tidak usah menunggu lama, makanan pesanan mereka telah datang. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa lapar, melihat hidangan yang tersaji di meja mereka. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun memasukkan sesendok, jjamyeon ke mulutnya mengunyah dengan nikmat. Tiba-tiba entah siapa, seenak jidatnya telah menepuk pelan ah! Ani lebih tepatnya keras membuat Kyuhyun tersedak. Bahkan lihat saja sekarang, air matanya sudah keluar di sudut matanya.

"Uhuukk!... Uhhuukk!..." Kyuhyun menepuk pelan dadanya, lalu cepat-cepat mengambil segelas air, dan meminumnya cepat.

"Ekh, Kyu gwenchana…?" Pertanyaan seseorang, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan sepertinya orang yang sama.

"Hehehe… mian tadi aku tidak bermak-…"

Tuuk!...

"Akh! YA! kenapa kamu memukul kepala ku dengan sendok eoh!..." Eunhyuk yang melihat perkelahian, dua sunbenya ini hanya diam saja. Dari pada nanti dia kena getahnya, jadi yeoja manis ini memilih duduk di samping Sungmin sambil mengobrol ringan. Baik kita kembali ke duo kwek-kwek ini..

"Ya tentu saja balas dendam, kamu kira tadi aku tidak kesakitan eoh!.. tersedak itu rasanya sangat menderita tau!.." Ucap Kyuhyun berlebihan, dan berdecak pinggang di depan seorang namja. Yah!.. Lee Donghae teman dekat di sekolahnya.

"Mianhae.. maksud ku kan hanya ingin menyapa mu.." Gumam Donghae pelan.

"Lho, Kyu Hae kalian juga makan di sini…" Suara berat dan terdengar misterius, membuat KyuMin dan HaeHyuk menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata satu anggota hadir, dan jadilah trio kwek-kwek ini berada di satu tempat.

"Ekh, Yesung…" Kaget Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Hey! Kecilkan suara kalian… Wookie kita makan bareng Kyuhyun dan Donghae ya.." Ajak Yesung dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook, yang saat itu juga sedang melakukan acara makan malam bersama dengan Yesung.

"YA! YA! kenapa kalian semua jadi ikut gabung dengan aku dan Ming eoh!..." Marah Kyuhyun, sambil melotot menatap teman-teman couplenya ini. Tetapi semua tidak ada yang mengherani sikap Kyuhyun, mereka semua asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang mengobrol,bercanda,tertawa dan itu semua membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Sebenarnya dia kesini ingin mesra-mesraan dengan Sungmin, tapi semuanya tandas begitu saja.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun duduk kembali di bangkunya, yang terletak di depan Sungmin. Donghae dan Yesung duduk di sampingnya membuat Kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Sungmin bersama, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya, karena itu dia berhadapan langsung dengan namjachingunya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita bertiga bertemu di tempat yang sama…" Ucapan Donghae membuat semuanya menoleh, termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Memang kenapa, ada yang aneh?..." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, tidak ada yang aneh.. malah menurut ku, kita bertiga seperti memang di takdirkan berteman untuk selamanya…" Penuturan Donghae seketika membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung merinding, baru saja berteman 1 tahun dengan manusia ikan ini sudah membuat mereka hampir gila. Bagaimana kalau selamanya.

"Ekh, se-selamanya… ah! Gomawo tidak usah repot-repot Hae tiga tahun saja sudah cukup, iya kan Yesung..?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sambil menoleh ke Yesung. Sedangkan yang di tanya mengangguk cepat, dan mengangkat jempolnya.

"YA! kalian tidak mau berteman dengan ku hakh!... dasar! Kalian jahat.." Marah Donghae, dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hae jangan mengembungkan pipi mu seperti itu, terlihat aneh!..." Celetuk Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan acara makannya dengan santai tanpa dosa.

"YA! apa kamu bilang!..." Teriak Donghae.

"Ck, sudah kalian ini bikin malu saja.. kita ini di lihati orang tau!.." Ujar Yesung.

"Ne…" Balas Kyuhyun dan Donghae serempak. Sedangkan para yeoja hanya melongo bingung, mendengar dan melihat perkalian para namjachingu mereka.

You're My Melody

KyuMin,HaeHyuk dan YeWook telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Kyu, kami pulang ne.. Minnie kami pulang ne, annyeong…" Ucap Ryeowook, dan pergi menggandeng lengan Yesung.

"Kyu kami pulang ne, Minnie pai pai sampai jumpa besok…" Ujar Eunhyuk, lalu mengekor di belakang Donghae.

Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang berada di depan restoran itu.

"Ming kita pulang ne.. kajja.." Ajak Kyuhyun, dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Di Mobil~

"Kyunieeee…" Panggil Sungmin manja.

"Waeyo Ming…?" Balas Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Beli boneka…"

"Ekh, boneka untuk apa lagi.. bukannya tadi kita sudah sepakat, kalau habis-.." Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan ucapannya, keluar lagilah jurus yang sangat-sangat ingin di jauhi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah… Kyunieee, jebal!..." Mohon Sungmin, dengan puppy eyesnya. LAGI.

"Ekh, ta-tapi ini sudah malam Ming…"

"Huh! Kyunie jahat…" Rutuk Sungmin, lalu megepout bibirnya.

"Haahhh…. Ya sudah, kajja kita cari toko boneka ne.." Ucap Kyuhyun, sambil mengelus pelan surai rambut Sungmin.

"Yeeeeyy!... Kyunie saranghae…" Teriak Sungmin, dan bertepuk tangan.

"Ck, sejak kapan kamu jadi banyak meminta sesuatu seperti ini hhmm..." Ujar Kyuhyun, dengan mata yang masih fokus dengan jalan raya yang berada di depannya.

"Eukh, memang tidak boleh aku minta boneka..? mianhae Ming sudah membuat Kyunie susah.. hiks.." Sungmin yang merasa bersalah, menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Sedangkan sang namja sudah kalang kabut, padahal tadi dia hanya bercanda tidak ada maksud untuk membuat Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun yang melihat sebuah toko boneka, mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat tersebut dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

"EKh, Ming sudah jangan menangis…" Ucap Kyuhyun, dengan tangan yang mengelap air mata Sungmin.

"Hiks.. Kyunie marah sama Ming.."

"Aniyo, Kyunie tidak marah.. tadi, itu Kyunie hanya bercanda.. kajja kita beli boneka, kita sudah sampai di tokonya.." Ajak Kyuhyun, dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Sungmin.

Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam toko tersebut, Sungmin yang memang suka dengan boneka apa lagi jika berhubungan dengan berwarna pink. Dia akan semangat, dan bahkan bisa-bisa semua boneka yang berwarna pink di toko ini akan di borong semua olehnya.

"Kyunie, tolong dong!.. carikan boneka berwarna pink.." Suruh Sungmin.

"Nde, kajja kita cari.." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin, menuntun pelan yeojachingunya untuk memilih boneka di tempat ini. Mata Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink, menurutnya boneka itu mirip sekali dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju boneka itu, dan menyodorkannya ke Sungmin.

"Ming bagaimana dengan boneka kelinci ini, warnanya pink dan juga bulunya lembut. Eotthe mau yang ini..?"

"Ekh, nde benar bulunya lembut… apa benar ini warna pink…?" Tanya Sungmin, sepertinya dia belum percaya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa Kyunie berbohong eoh!.."

"Iya juga sih!.. ya sudah Ming mau yang ini saja.."

"Baiklah, kajja kita ke kasir.." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju meja kasir, untuk membayar boneka tersebut. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju mobil, dan mengantar Sungmi menuju rumahnya.

You're My Melody

Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Lee. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Nah! Ming kita sudah sampai di depan rumah mu.. ya sudah Kyunie pulang dulu ne, jaljja Ming.." Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba seseorang manahan lengannya membuat namja tampan ini menoleh.

"Ada apa Ming..?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ekh, Kyunie gomawo sudah mengajak Ming jalan-jalan hari ini.. Ming sangat senang.." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar malu-malu, sambil memeluk bonekanya erat.

"Ne.. Kyunie juga senang, bisa jalan-jalan bersama Ming.." Balas Kyunhyun, sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Ming masuk dan tidur. Bukankah besok kita harus sekolah…"

"Euumm…. Ming tau.."

"Kalau begitu, Kyunie pulang ne.." Lagi, baru saja Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya.. lagi-lagi Sungmin manahannya. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menoleh, dan menatap Sungmin yang sekarang hanya diam berdiri sambil memegang lengannya.

"Ming waeyo..? apa kamu mau mengucapkan sesuatu eoh!.." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, sungguh dia sudah mulai mengantuk. Tetapi dia akan sabar mengahadapi Mingnya.

Cup!

"Jaljja Kyunie.. mian sudah menahan Kyunie pulang, hati-hati ne di jalan.. annyeong.." Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan muka yang sudah merah padam.

Cklek

Blam!

"Aigo, apa yang telah aku lakukan.." Gumam Sungmin, dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja tersebut hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Aigo! ternyata Ming manis sekali jika bersikap seperti itu.. bahkan, rasa manis dari bibirnya masih terasa di bibir ku. Benar-benar manis.." Gumam Kyuhyun dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, lalu mengendarainya.

You're My Melody

Selama kejadian itu terjadi ternyata oh! ternyata dua mobil terparkir di seberang rumah keluarga Lee, bahkan kejadian antara Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun terlihat jelas.

"OMMO!... TERNYATA MEREKA BENAR-BENAR BERPACARAN!..." Teriak YeWook dan HaeHyuk bersamaan, di dalam mobil milik masing-masing namjachingu.

Pukul 20.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

"Minnie kamu baru pulang…" Suara yang terdengar ramah milik Leeteuk, membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

"Ekh, eomma nde.. Minnie baru pulang.." Balas Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, takut kalau eommanya marah kepadanya.

"Tidak usah takut Minnie eomma tidak marah kok.." Ucap Leeteuk, dan berjalan mendektai putri tunggalnya.

"Eotthe, jalan-jalannya menyenangkan tidak…?" Tanya Leeteuk, dengan senyum dan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ne eomma, sangat menyenangkan… Kyunie juga membelikan Minnie boneka kelinci warna pink.." Sungmin yang merasa senang memperlihatkan boneka kelincinya, dan memeluk benda empuk itu.

"Aigo! sepertinya anak eomma sangat senang eoh!..."

"Lho! Minnie kamu baru pulang?... habis dari mana..?" Tanya Kangin bertubi-tubi yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kantornya, di ruang kerjanya.

"Appa.. ekh, tadi Minnie habis jalan-jalan sama Kyunie.." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Oh! sama Kyuhyun.. yah, tidak apa-apa appa mengijinkan.."

"Eomma.. appa…" Panggil Sungmin, sedangkan yang di panggil menoleh.

"Nde Minnie…" Balas Leeteuk dan Kangin serempak.

"Kapan… kapan, Minnie bisa melihat lagi.. apakah, kebutaan Minnie bisa di sembuhkan…?" Tanya Sungmin dengan volume suara yang kecil, tetapi Leeteuk dan Kangin bisa mendengarnya.

Deg!

Leeteuk yang mendengar ucapan anaknya kaget, begitu pula dengan Kangin. Mereka hanya bisa diam, dan sungguh mereka bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Eomma… appa…" Panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Ekh, n-nde Minnie…" Balas Leeteuk dengan sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Eotthe, apa Minnie bisa melihat lagi..?"

"Haahh… Minnie, jujur saja kami juga tidak tau. Jadi bagaimana kalau besok kita ke rumah sakit.." Ucap Kangin sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Jinja.. nde Minnie mau!..." Setuju Sungmin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Minnie ke kamar ne…" Suruh Kangin.

Setelah Sungmin sudah masuk ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Leeteuk dan Kangin saling menatap, dan berpelukan.

"Hiks.. Yeobo, eottokhe Minnie ingin bisa melihat lagi. Ta-tapi caranya bagaimana, apa ada orang yang ingin mendonorkan matanya untuk kesembuhan anak kita.." Leeteuk yang merasa sedih melihat keinginan putrinya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di pelukan Kangin, Leeteuk juga ingin sekali melihat Sungmin anaknya bisa melihat lagi. Tapi dia bingung dan harus melakukan apa, agar anaknya bisa melihat.

"Sudah jangan menangis ne, nanti kita minta tolong dengan Zhoumi saja. Untuk mecarikan pendonor mata untuk Sungmin.." Ujar Kangin sambil mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Sekarang kajja kita tidur…" Ajak Kangin, dan merangkul istrinya menuju kamar mereka.

You're My Melody

Di Sekolah~

Di pagi hari ini semua murid melakukan hal seperti biasa belajar,mengobrol dengan teman, atau mungkin bertemu dengan namjachingu/yeojachingu masing-masing. Tetapi yang beda di pagi ini adalah sekolah yang mulai heboh kembali, entah apa yang terjadi. Mari kita igintip, ekh ani! maksudnya lihat..

"Kyyaaa!... Donghae oppa dan Eunhyuk, apa mereka berpacaran eoh!..."

"Aigo!... Kyuhyun oppa berpacaran dengan Sungmin, murid kelas XA itu!..."

"Eoh! Bukankah itu Yesung oppa namja misterius dan tampan itu, berpacaran dengan Wookie ku!.. hiks hati ku hancur…"

Teriakan,pujian,tangisan dan sebagainya bertebaran di sekolah itu. Ck sungguh, sekolah ini seperti pasar pagi ramai banget. Yah! kalian tau kan bahwa KyuMin,YeWook dan HaeHyuk mereka bertiga baru saja berpacaran. Dan tiga namja tersebut termasuk namja terpintar,tampan dan idaman semua yeoja di sekolah ini. Tae Rin juga.. *abaikan

Tiga couple ini seperti artis yang sedang naik daun, bagaimana tidak baru saja mereka sampai di sekolah, sudah seperti di kejar-kejar paparazzi. Ternyata berita mereka berpacaran dalam hitungan detik, sudah menyebar di seluruh sekolah ini. Bahkan menjadi topik hangat.

Di Kantin~

Tidak terasa jam pelajaran pertama telah selesai, waktu untuk semua murid beristirahat. Termasuk couple-couple ini.

"Kyunie.. kok kita kayak jadi buronan sih!... di kejar-kejar terus.." Ucap Sungmin sambil meminum jus stroberinya.

"Nde, apa yang di katakan Minnie benar.. aku capek, lari-lari terus.." Rutuk Eunhyuk, dan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Donghae.

"Ck, kaki Wookie saja sudah pegal-pegal seperti ini.. aku, tidak tau nanti masih kuat lari atau tidak.." Ujar Ryewook yang ikut bergabung mencurahkan isi hati para yeojachingu.

"Mian…" Balas Kyuhyun,Donghae dan Yesung bersamaan. Mereka jadi merasa bersalah, karena popularitas mereka yang memang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Membuat mereka harus lari pontang panting, kalau masih ingin hidup.

"Haaahhh….." Semua penghuni di bangku tersebut mendesah pasrah.

"Hey!... ekh, kok mukanya pada murung…?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja tiba, dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk dia duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon hyung…" Balas Donghae, dan dianggukkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ck, nggak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa kalau muka kalian murung. Pasti gara-gara paparazzi jadi-jadian di sekolah ini kan, kalian jadi capek dan lelah seperti ini.." Tebak Siwon, dan memang benar.

"Sudahlah kami lagi malas membahas masalah ini…" Sanggah Yesung.

"Hhmmm…. Ne, no comment…" Tolak Donghae ikut-ikutan.

"Ck, lihat saja gaya bicara kalian… 'sudahlah kami lagi malas membahas masalah ini…' 'Ne, no comment..' Huh! Padahal bukan artis tapi gayanya sudah kayak artis, benar-benar aneh…." Omel Siwon sambil mengikuti gaya bicara,raut wajah dan gerak tubuh Yesung dan Donghae tadi.

"Ya sudah, aku mau menemui Cinderella ku dulu…"

Cup!

"Annyeong Minnie, aku pergi dulu ne.. kamu masih sama manis, tanpa make up membuat ku tambah menyukai mu…" Celetuk Siwon, ketika sebelumnya sempat mencium sekilas pipi berisi Sungmin.

"YA! HYUNG JANGAN LARI KAU!..." Teriak Kyuhyun geram, sungguh dia sangat tidak suka dengan sikap hyungnya. Memang dia tau bahwa Siwon hanya bercanda, tetapi bercandanya keterlaluan… membuat Kyuhyun meledak tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah Kyu.. diam dan duduk…" Perintah Yesung, dengan suara yang dingin. Membuat penghuni di bangku itu merinding seketika, bahkan sie yeojachingu juga ketakutan.

"Hyukie, poppo.." Dengan santainya, Donghae sie manusia ikan meminta sesuatu kepada sang yeojachingu. Sedangkan yang mendengar saja hanya melotot melihat pasangan HaeHyuk ini.

"Shireo!..." Tolak Eunhyuk, dan memakan pisangnya.

"Aigo! waeyo…"

"Ck, kalau ku bilang tidak mau… ya tidak mau!…" Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin memakan pisangnya, sudah di makan duluan oleh Donghae.

"YA! kenapa kamu memakannya eoh!.." Teriak Eunhyuk dengan muka yang tertekuk.

"Hyukie sih tidak mau poppo Hae, ya sudah Hae makan saja pisangnya…"

"Eukh! Dasar Hae pabbo…" Ujar Eunhyuk dan lanjut memakan pisangnya yang lain, dengan kasar.

"Wookie… makannya pelan-pelan sini Seungi suapin ne…" Nah loo, yang tadi HaeHyuk. Lah! Sekarang kenapa YeWook yang mesra-mesraan.

"Aaaa…" Ucap Yesung, agar Ryeowook membuka mulutnya.

"Nah! Begini dong!... makannya pelan-pelan saja tidak usah terburu-buru, ini minum airnya.." Sambil tersenyum, Yesung menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Ryeowook.

"Gomawo seungi…"

Cup!

Donghae,Eunhyuk,Kyuhyun dan semua murid di kantin tersebut kaget dengan aksi Ryeowook yang menurut mereka ekstrim. Bagaimana tidak dengan santainya Ryeowook mencium bibir Yesung, memang hanya sekilas tetapi ini kan di tempat umum dan bahkan semua orang sudah melihat kearah YeWook. Kyuhyun juga merasa lega, bahwa yeojachingunya tidak melihat adegan itu.

"Aigo! Wookie sudah berani eoh! Mencium Sungie…." Ucap Yesung, sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sepertinya couple ini belum sadar dengan tatapan dari semua murid.

"Sssttt…. Hey! Hey! Kalian ini sudah jangan melakukan itu lagi…" Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Memang kenapa…?" Tanya Yesung, dengan wajah pabbonya.

"Aish! Kalian ini sedang dilihati banyak orang tau!..." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Owh…" Balas YeWook.

"Ya tuhan!..." Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi.

You're My Melody

Di Perpustakaan~

Dengan wajah yang terlihat semangat, dan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya. Siwon namja tampan ini berjalan memasuki perpustakaan, dimana seseorang yang dia cari biasanya berada. Dan gotcha! Dalam hitungan detik, Siwon sudah sapat menemukan Kibum yang sedang memanjat tangga sepertinya yeoja cantik ini sedang mencari buku yang menurutnya menarik. Sekarang Kibum berada di tempat yang paling belakang dan pojok perpustakaan ini, bahkan hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang melewati tempat Kibum sekarang.

Dengan perlahan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Siwon berjalan mendekat.

"Kibummm!..." Sapa Siwon, dan seketika membuat Kibum kaget mendengarnya. Menyebabkan tangga itu oleng dan..

"Huwwaaa!..."

"Ekh, Kibum…" Dengan cepat Siwon menagkap tubuh Kibum.

Hup!

"Kibum gwenchana…?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemasnya, sekarang Kibum berada di pelukan Siwon. Yah Siwon menggendong Kibum ala bridal style, membuat Kibum bisa mencium jelas aroma Siwon yang menurutnya manly dan harum.

"Hey! Gwenchana…." Tanya Siwon lagi. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Kibum terhipnotis atau tidak sadar entahlah Tae Rin saja tidak tau bagaimana. Perlahan yeoja tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Siwon, dekat.. makin dekat. Dan sekarang jarak bibir mereka sangat tipis, bahkan dua manusia ini bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Cup!

Dua bibir itu menyatu, bahhkan Siwon saja membelakkakan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang sangat benci dengannya, menciumnya membuat Siwon bingung. Tetapi tidak lama mata itu tertutup, berusaha menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Baru saja Siwon bisa menikmati ciuman itu, tiba-tiba dengan cepat Kibum menjauhkan bibirnya membuat Siwon sedikit kecewa.

"Ekh…" Lumayan lama Kibum terdiam, dan..

"Kyyyaaaa!..."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 11 update!... XD

Gimana.. gimana.. sepertinya di chap ini lebih banyak couple momentnya yah!... tapi, yah Tae Rin berharap kalian semua tidak kecewa... :)

Oh! iya gomawo ne untuk chingudeul yang sudah mau memberi alamat twitternya dan memfollback Tae Rin.. :)

Ok! Ok! saatnya balas-balas review… Go!... *nyanyi bareng SUJU M

**chaerashin : Sebentar lagi kok.. tenang saja. :) Ne, Kibum pasti malu banget..**

**hyuknie : Hhhhmmm… nde, Tae Rin masih berusaha mikir-mikir jalan ceritanya. Pokoknya intinya cari yang memang ceritanya masuk akal, kalau nggak kayak begitu ck malah aneh jadinya.. :I**

**Arum Junnie : Hehehehe…. Ternyata banyak banget yah, yang nggak bisa nonton SS5. Coba aja gratis, ck pasti semua ELF Indonesia lebih banyak dari negara lain, dan bahkan ELF Indonesia bisa membuat lautan Sapphire Blue. Karena memang benar, di Indonesia banyak banget yang suka Super Junior.. *Kok jadi curhat begini sih.. kekekeke~**

**SSugMine: Hahaha…. Make nyodorkan piring pula.. :D nde ini sudah kok.. :)**

**riesty137 : Oh! chingu mau KyuMin nikah.. hhmmm… kira-kira sebentar lagi kok, dan hal itu bersamaan dengan kesembuhan mata Sungmin.. :D Penasaran…. Tetap baca aja ne.. Hahahaha :D**

**jiy : Nde! Ada Heechul oppa jadi kangen lama kagak kelihatan di music Super Junior!... D: Tapi, Chukkae buat Heechul oppa sudah kembali, dan bersiap-siap menunggu ELF INDONESIA…! *aduh kok jadi semangat banget sih!... XD**

**sha : Ne… Tae Rin bakal kabuli kok, banyak yang mintanya begitu.. :)**

**parkhyun : Hehehehe… ne, Tae Rin memang sengaja update tiap hari. Soalnya dulu kan Tae Rin juga pernah jadi reader, sumpah nunggu itu bikin penasaran. Jadi yah, sekarang Tae Rin sudah jadi author makanya Tae Rin update kilat agar semua readers nggak penasaran.. :)**

**dming : Yes Sir!... kekeke~ mian kalau nanti adegan romancenya, nggak bisa ke eeheemm! begitu. Soalnya Tae Rin belum cukup umur, jadi nggak apa-apa kan..? :)**

**hyunhee98 : Ok! Hyunhee-ah… :D**

**ChoFanni : Aigo! eoni kenapa baru sekarang munculnya eoh!.. padahal Tae Rin sudah tunggu lho, soalnya Tae Rin tau kalau eoni suka KyuMin.. tapi gak apa-apa deh yang penting sudah ketemu eoni lagi.. *hug hehehe… :D Yeeaayy!... *jingkrak-jingkrak bareng oppadeul**

**Erry Kyumin : Nde, Tae Rin juga suka tuh moment.. XD ok! di sini sudah kok.. :)**

**Ita-chan : Gwenchana… :) Ok! Ok! chingu tetap semangat kok!... :^)**

**Kim ryokie : Okkkkk!... :DDDD**

Baiklah balas-balas review sudah beres.. :) mian kalau adayang ketinggalan..

Yah, kalian tau kan kebiasaan kaliamat sampai jumpa Tae Rin..

Jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :D

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong… ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kang in,Heechul,Hanggeng,Kibum, And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Kibum gwenchana…?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemasnya, sekarang Kibum berada di pelukan Siwon. Yah Siwon menggendong Kibum ala bridal style, membuat Kibum bisa mencium jelas aroma Siwon yang menurutnya manly dan harum.

"Hey! Gwenchana…." Tanya Siwon lagi. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Kibum terhipnotis atau tidak sadar entahlah Tae Rin saja tidak tau bagaimana. Perlahan yeoja tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Siwon, dekat.. makin dekat. Dan sekarang jarak bibir mereka sangat tipis, bahkan dua manusia ini bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Cup!

Dua bibir itu menyatu, bahhkan Siwon saja membelakkakan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang sangat benci dengannya, menciumnya membuat Siwon bingung. Tetapi tidak lama mata itu tertutup, berusaha menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Baru saja Siwon bisa menikmati ciuman itu, tiba-tiba dengan cepat Kibum menjauhkan bibirnya membuat Siwon sedikit kecewa.

"Ekh…" Lumayan lama Kibum terdiam, dan..

"Kyyyaaaa!..."

.

.

.

Chapter 12

"Kyyaaaaaa!..." Teriakan Kibum terdengar sangat nyaring, sampai-sampai penjaga perpustakaan tersebut datang untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi…?" Tanya seorang seongsanim penjaga perpustakaan tersebut. Siwon yang kaget, dengan kedatangan seorang ajhusi langsung menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya.

"Seongsanim it-.."

"Ekh.. anu, seongsanim tidak ada apa-apa…" Baru saja Kibum ingin membalas pertanyaan seongsanim itu, malah sudah di potong cepat oleh Siwon.

"Mwo! Bagaimana bisa kamu bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa.. Seong-.."

"Tidak apa-apa seongsanim, tadi teman saya ini berteriak gara-gara melihat buku yang gambar sampulnya mengerikan makanya dia teriak.." Jelas Siwon sambil nyengir, dan merangkul Kibum.

"MW-hmmphhh.." Kibum yang tidak terima dengan semua penjelasan Siwon, ingin memperotes tetapi mulutnya sudah di bungkam duluan oleh Siwon.

"Hehehehe…. Sudahlah seongsanim, benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa kok!.." Selama Siwon yang berusaha menutupi semua kejadian tadi, membuat sang seongsanim bingung melihat murid-muridnya. Merasa tidak mau ambil pusing, seongsanim itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi. Sudah merasa cukup aman, Siwon melepas bungkammannya di mulut Kibum, menyebabkan si pemilik susah bernafas.

"YA! kenapa kamu membungkam ku hakh!... sesak tau!.." Ucap Kibum, sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Siapa suruh, kamu mau mengadu hal yang tidak benar.."

"Ekh, mengadu tidak benar.." Ujar Kibum dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Ck, baru saja beberapa menit lalu yang terjadi masa sudah lupa eoh!.. itu lho! tadi kamu mencium ku, bahkan aku saja sampai kaget dengan sikap mu itu.." Balas Siwon dengan santai, tanpa melihat wajah Kibum yang mulai memerah sempurna.

"Ekh, a-aku… a-aku yang men-mencium mu…" Dengan suara yang terbata-bata, Kibum menunjuk di dirinya dengan tangan yang terlihat gemetar.

"Ne.. ternyata di balik sikap dingin mu, kamu cukup agresif eoh!.." Siwon yang maksudnya hanya ingin bercanda saja, malah benar-benar membuat Kibum merinding dengan ucapannya. Sungguh Kibum juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi tadi benar-benar di luar kesadarannya.

'Tidak mungkin, aku masuk ke perangkapnya dengan mudah!… Aish!..' Rutuk Kibum dalam hati.

"Hey! Jangan melamun…." Ucap Siwon, sambil menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Kibum.

"Ck, gara-gara kau kegiatan ku untuk mencari buku gagal… Aish! Menyebalkan sekali, minggir kau!.." Suruh Kibum kesal, lalu pergi dari tempat itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Aigo! yeoja itu kenapa lagi.. jelas-jelas dia yang mencium ku duluan.." Gumam Siwon, dan memperhatikan kepergian Kibum dari jauh.

You're My Melody

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, yah ini sudah jam pelajaran terakhir. Dan seluruh murid di perbolehkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin mengantar Sungmin pulang. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk dan Kangin orang tua Sungmin, datang menjemput dan terpaksa untuk hari ini Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengantar Sungmin pulang.

Puk!

"Kyu, sudahlah jangan bersedih.. Sungmin kan hanya di jemput orang tuanya, paling besok kamu lagi yang mengantarnya.." Siwon yang melihat dongsaengnya melamun, menepuk pelan bahunya menyebabkan Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ck, aku tau hyung.. hyung bawa mobil tidak..?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Siwon.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu.. annyeong.." Dengan langkah lemas, Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu membuat Siwon terbingung-bingung sendiri.

You're My Melody

Di Rumah Sakit~

Sungmin yang sudah selesai di cek beberapa menit yang lalu, di suruh menunggu di ruang tunggu. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kangin, sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruangan Zhoumi untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

Di Ruangan Zhoumi~

"Zhoumi bagaimana dengan keadaan mata Minnie, apa masih bisa untuk di sembuhkan..?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan cemas.

"Chagi tenanglah dulu, kita dengarkan penjelasan dari Zhoumi ne.." Ujar Kangin, sambil merangkul istrinya.

"Haaahh…. Begini Kangin, kebutaan anak mu masih bisa di sembuhkan tetapi hanya bisa dengan mencarikan pendonor mata.." Jelas Zhoumi, dan memberi jeda lalu melajutkannya lagi.

"Dan sepertinya, akan susah untuk mencarikan pendonornya.." Lanjut Zhoumi, dengan suara yang mengecil.

"Tolonglah kami Zhoumi, tolong carikan pendonor mata untuk anak ku. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya bahagia, bukannya bersedih seperti ini.. Aku mohon…" Leeteuk, yang memang ingin sekali melihat anaknya bahagia. Meminta mohon kepada Zhoumi, bahkan dia sampai sujud di kaki namja tersebut. Membuat Kangin dan Zhoumi terbelakak kaget, dengan perilaku Leeteuk.

"Ommo! Leeteuk-ah.. jangan seperti ini, tanpa kamu meminta dan memohon seperti ini. Aku pun akan membantu kalian, tenang saja aku akan berusaha mencarikan pendonor untuk Sungmin…" Jelas Zhoumi, dan membantu Leeteuk untuk berdiri.

"Aigo! chagi jangan kamu lakukan seperti itu lagi ne.." Ucap Kangin, sambil megelap air mata istrinya.

"Baiklah Kangin-ah, Leeteuk-ah kalian bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Ah! Dan jika nanti aku sudah menemukan pendonor mata untuk Sungmin, aku akan menelphone kalian.."

"Hhmm…. Nde Zhoumi, gomawo sudah menolong keluarga ku. Aku sangat mempercayai mu teman…" Ucap Kangin, dan pergi dari tempat itu sambil merangkul Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja aku akan menolong mu…" Gumam Zhoumi, lalu tersenyum melihat pintu putih yang sudah tertutup.

Di Ruang Tunggu~

Sudah sekitar 20 menit yang lalu Sungmin terduduk di ruangan ini, bahkan dia belum sempat sama sekali pulang ke rumah untuk sekedar mengganti baju sekolahnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara, dan tidak lama terdengar suara eomma dan appanya.

"Minnie mian kami membuat mu menunggu…" Ucap Leeteuk, dan memeluk tubuh anaknya.

"Gwenchana… eomma appa.."

"Ya, sudah sekarang kita pulang ne…" Ajak Kangin lalu dibalas anggukkan oleh Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Oh! iya eomma appa… jangan kasih tau Kyunie ne, kalau Minnie ingin menyembuhkan kebutaan Minnie…"

"Ekh, waeyo…?" Tanya Kangin dan Leeteuk bersamaan, sambil menuntun Sungmin menuju mobil.

"Minnie ingin membuat kejutan untuk Kyunie.." Jawab Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Nde nde… kami akan merahasiakannya.." Balas Kangin, dan mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

'Eomma berharap, semoga Zhoumi cepat menemukan pendonor mata untuk mu Minnie... Eomma mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mu nak..' Batin Leeteuk.

You're My Melody

Satu Minggu Kemudian…

Di Kelas XIA~

Kyuhyun, namja tampan ini terus saja hanya memutar-mutar PSPnya di meja. Sama sekali tidak ingin berminat untuk menghidupkan, atau memainkan benda hitam tersebut. Padahal saat ini jam istirahat, tetapi tidak juga membuat Kyuhyun untuk beranjak pergi dari bangkunya. Tidak lama seseorang berteriak, dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Broo!…" Sapa Donghae semangat, sedangkan teman yang di sapa sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"YA! Kyu kenapa lemas sekali eoh!.."

"…"

"Y-.."

"Ck, minggir kau ini bisanya hanya berteriak!... tidak berguna…" Ujar Yesung, sedangkan namja yang di jelek-jelekkan hanya diam. Dia sama sekali tidak berani melawan, kalau Yesung sudah berucap seperti itu.

"Kyu, waeyo..?" Tanya Yesung lembut.

'Huh! Sama Kyu saja baru dia lembut, coba sama aku. Haahh… selalu di maki-maki dan menjadi kambing hitamnya..' Rutuk Donghae di dalam hati, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Ekh, Yesung… sejak kapan kamu di sini, lho ada Hae juga…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah pabbonya, membuat Yesung dan Donghae drop.

"Ternyata dari tadi, kami di samping mu. Kamu sama sekali dia tidak menyadarinya…" Gumam Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan, dengan suara yang sangat-sangat kecil.

"Haaahh…. Nde Kyu, dari tadi kami sudah di sini. Tetapi kami tidak mengherani kami, dan tumben sekali kamu menjadi pemdiam seperti ini.. memang ada apa..?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Itu lho, Ming kenapa sudah satu minggu ini dia tidak hadir. Dan bahkan, eomma dan appanya tidak memperbolehkan kan aku untuk melihatnya.." Jawab Kyuhyun, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Padahal aku kan kangen sekali dengannya…" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Owh.. masalah itu, iya juga sih!... aku bingung juga kenapa akhir-akhir ini, Minnie jarang sekali hadir ke sekolah…" Balas Yesung.

"Hhmmm…. Nde, bahkan Hyukie dan Wookie juga tidak tau apa penyebab Minnie tidak hadir selama satu minggu ini.." Ujar Donghae ikut-ikutan.

"Jadi kita harus gimana dong..?" Tanya Donghae, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah kita tunggu saja, mungkin sebentar lagi Minnie hadir kok!..." Jawab Yesung, dan menggidikkan bahunya.

"Tapi kan empat hari lagi ulang tahun ku, masa nanti Minnie tidak datang. Huuwwaaa!... tahun ini akan menjadi ulang tahun ku yang paling membosankan…." Rutuk Kyuhyun, lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kan masih ada kami…!" Seru Yesung dan Donghae serempak.

"Ck, kalian lagi.. kalian lagi.. bosan!.." Celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa dosa, sedangkan yang di kata-katai sudah berusaha menahan hasrat untuk mencekik Kyuhyun hidup-hidup.

You're My Melody

Di Kantin~

"Annyeong, Bummie…." Sapa seseorang, dengan suara bassnya.

"Uhhuukk!... Uhhuukk!..." Bukannya membalas sapaan Siwon, namja yang memiliki suara bass tadi. Malah membuat Kibum terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak dengan jusnya sendiri.

"Bummie... gwenchana..?" Tanya Siwon cemas, lalu menyodorkan segelas air dan mengelus pelan punggung Kibum.

"Haaahh…. YA! kenapa kamu memanggil ku Bummie eoh!..." Teriak Kibum, dengan tatapan death glarenya.

"Memang tidak boleh, menurut ku panggilan Bummie lebih terdengar manis dan akrab. Dari pada memanggil mu Kibum.." Balas Siwon, lalu memulai makannanya.

"Ya tentu saja tidak boleh, hanya orang yang akrab dengan ku saja yang boleh memanggil ku Bummie.. YA! kuda kenapa kamu makan di sini…" Geram Kibum, sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Aish! Kamu ini biarkan aku makan bersama dengan mu lah… " Rengek Siwon.

"Shireo!..." Tolak Kibum mentah-mentah, dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Bummie…"

"Sudah ku bilang ka-…" Belum selesai Kibum mengucapkan ucapannya, Siwon sudah memotong dengan seenaknya. Dan ucapan Siwon membuat Kibum kaget, dan terdiam di tempat.

"Bummie… saranghae…" Ucap Siwon pelan, lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dan pindah di tempat lain, dimana Yoochun dan Yunho berada.

"Ekh.. ta-tadi dia bilang apa…?" Tanya Kibum, tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

You're My Melody

Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

Seorang yeoja manis, yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin. Masih saja berbaring di kasur empuknya, dengan perban putih yang membalut memutar di daerah matanya. Yah! ternyata permohonan Leeteuk terkabulkan, sekitar satu minggu yang lalu Zhoumi dokter kepercayaan keluarga Lee menelphone. Dan memberitahukan bahwa ada seseorang yang rela, dan ikhlas mendonorkan matanya untuk Sungmin. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang mendengar kabar tersebut sangat bahagia, bahkan sangat-sangat berterima kasih dengan orang tersebut. Dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah, seorang namja yang dulunya adalah menyukai Sungmin tetapi tidak di terima oleh Sungmin. Jadi namja tersebut rela melakukan apapun, untuk melihat kebahagian Sungmin walaupun bukan dengannya.

Sungmin yeoja tersebut, masih terbaring di kasurnya sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink. Pemberian dari namjachingunya, yang saat ini sangat-sangat dia rindukan. Sudah satu minggu Sungmin tidak mendengar atau menerima sentuhan lembut dari Kyuhyun, sungguh sekarang Sungmin sangat rindu dengan namja itu.

"Kyu…" Gumam Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kelincinya. Tidak lama suara ketukan pintu membuat Sungmin, menoleh ke asal suara.

"Minnie ada Zhoumi ajhusi, dia akan membuka perban pada mata mu..." Ucap Leeteuk bersamaan dengan masuknya Zhoumi, dan Kangin yang mengekor di belakang.

"Ekh, jinja…? Mata Min sudah sembuh…" Seru Sungmin, sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hahahaha… nde, sini biar ajhusi lihat dulu ne.." Zhoumi berjalan menuju kasur Sungmin, dan mulai melihat-lihat dulu apa luka dan operasi Sungmin waktu itu sudah kering.

"Hhmmm… baiklah, kita mulai membuka perbannya ne…" Dengan pelan dan super hati-hati, Zhoumi menggunting sedikit bagian perban tersebut lalu membukanya. Putar, putar dan terus memutar Zhoumi membuka perban yang membungkus mata Sungmin. Dan sekitar beberapa menit perban tersebut berhasil terlepas dari mata Sungmin, Zhoumi sedikit membersihkan sekitar daerah mata Sungmin yang masih ada bekas-bekas perban yang melengket.

"Nah! Minnie coba kamu buka mata mu, sedikit demi sedkit ne…" Perintah Zhoumi, dan di anggukkan oleh Sungmin. Dengan pelan Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Akh! Appo ajhusi sakit…" Ucap Sungmin sambil meringis, memang matanya masih agak sakit ketika di buka.

"Sini biar ajhusi sedikit kasih obatnya, agar Minnie bisa membuka mata dengan mudah…" Zhoumi mengeluarkan sebuah botol, yang pastinya berisi sebuah alcohol yang memang khusus untuk mata. Dengan pelan Zhoumi mmengusap di sekitar mata Sungmin dengan kapas, ketika sebelumnya tadi di teteskan sedikit alcohol tadi.

"Ok! sekarang coba Minnie buka lagi ne.. pelan-pelan saja. Kalau sakit , bilang ke ajhusi…" Ujar Zhoumi, Leeteuk dan Kangin yang melihat perjuangan anaknya merasa takut dan gugup.

"Nde ajhusi…" Balas Sungmin. Pelan-pelan mata tersebut terbuka, memang terlihat jelas bahwa Sungmin meringis menahan sakit. Dan tidak lama mata itu terbuka sempurna, menampakkan sebuah bola mata yang indah.

"Eotthe..? apa Minnie bisa melihat ajhusi…?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ekh, ini Zhoumi ajhusi..?" Bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah bertanya balik, membuat semua penghuni di ruangan tersebut mengerutkan dahi. Bingung.

"Kok, Zhoumi ajhusi terlihat masih muda.. biasanya kan dokter itu sudah tua, bahkan rambutnya sudah putih. Tapi kenapa Zhoumi ajhusi terlihat masih muda, apa mungkin mata Minnie masih bermasalah…" Semua penghuni di tempat itu seketika drop, mendengar penuturan polos dari Sungmin.

"Aigo! Minnie Zhoumi ajhusi memang masih muda, ajhusi ini dokter termuda di Seoul…" Ucap Zhoumi bangga, sedangkan yang di beritahu hanya mangut-mangut mengerti. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat sosok eomma dan appa yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dia lihat.

"Eomma.. appa…" Gumam Sungmin, lalu dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, dan memeluk kedua orang tua tersebut.

"Hiks… Minnie eomma senang kamu bisa melihat lagi nak, eomma sangat senang…"

"Hhmmm… appa janji akan menjaga mu dengan baik, dan tidak akan mengulang kecerobohan appa di masa lalu…" Ucap Kangin, dan memeluk kedua harta yang sangat dia jaga dan sayangi.

"Eomma.. appa.. Minnie bisa melihat lagi, Minnie bisa melihat lagi….." Sungmin yang merasa bahagia, menangis di pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Nde.." Balas Leeteuk dan Kangin bersamaan.

"Ekh, eomma appa tunggu sebentar…" Dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi, yang masih sibuk membereskan alat-alatnya.

Grep!

"Ajhusi.. gomawo sudah menolong Minnie, jeongmal gomawo ajhusi…" Dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk Zhoumi dari belakang, memang Zhoumi sempat kaget dengan pelukan itu. Tetapi sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, dan mengelus pelan lengan Sungmin yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Nde.. sama-sama Minnie, ajhusi juga senang melihat Minnie bisa melihat kembali.." Balas Zhoumi, dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Minnie menyayangi Zhoumi ajhusi.. Minnie senang, mengenal Zhoumi ajhusi. Gomawo…"

"Ne.. Minnie…"

"Aigo! Minnie seperti mendapatkan ajhusi saja…" Celetuk Leeteuk, sedangkan Kangin,Zhoumi dan Sungmin tertawa mendegar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Hahahaha… nde, Minnie dapat ajhusi…" Girang Sungmin.

"Aigo! anak ini tapi besok kamu belum boleh ke sekolah.." Ucapan Zhoumi seketika membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ekh, wae..?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mata mu itu baru saja kering, dan sangat sensitif jad belum boleh kena debu atau udara yang kotor. Nanti bisa-bisa terjadi infeksi.." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Ta-tapi ajhusi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian..."

"Ck, nde Minnie nurut deh…" Ujar Sungmin mengalah.

You're My Melody

Di Sekolah~

Sudah sekitar 9 hari Sungmin tidak hadir ke sekolah, padahal dua hari lagi Kyuhyun akan ulang tahun. Sungguh sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar persis seperti mayat hidup, bagaimana tidak. Lihat saja sekarang kantung mata yang terlihat hitam serta membengkak,raut wajah yang lemas,rambut yang acak-acakkan,baju yang berantakan dan langkah kaki yang di seret-seret. Bahkan semua murid di sekolah tersebut menatap ngeri ke Kyuhyun.

Di Kelas XIA~

"OMMO! KYUHYUN!..." Teriakan kaget dari dua namja yang sudah identik dengan Kyuhyun, berjalan mendekat menghampiri teman mereka.

"Aigo! apa yang terjadi dengan mu hakh!... kenapa penampilan mu berantakan sekali…" Ucap frustasi Donghae, yah namja ini sangat memperhatikan kebersihan pada penampilan.

"Dan kenapa dengan kantung mata mu, apa kamu melukisnya dengan sepidol hitam yang permanen…" Celetuk Yesung, sambil menyentuh kantung mata Kyuhyun.

"YA! BISA TIDAK KALIAN JANGAN MENYENTUH KU!..." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal, sedangkan Yesung,Donghae dan semua murid yang berada di kelas itu pada kaget, bahkan ada yang terjatuh dari kursi.

"Ekh, K-Kyu… baiklah... baiklah, kami tidak akan menyentuh mu…" Cicit Donghae, baru saja Yesung dan Donghae ingin melangkahkan kaki. Tiba-tiba seseorang menahan lengan mereka, membuat Yesung dan Donghae menoleh.

"Wae Kyu…?" Tanya Yesung takut, jujur saja dia tidak berani melawan Kyuhyun yang sedang marah.

"Haahhh…. Mianhae, aku sudah berkata kasar dengan kalian…" Jawab Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini…" Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

You're My Melody

Di Kelas XIIA~

Siwon yang baru saja tiba langsung menuju bangkunya, dan ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Tidak lama seorang temannya memberikan Siwon sebuah surat, dengan amplop yang berwarna sapphire blue.

"Siwon.. ini tadi seseorang meminta tolong, untuk memberikan surat ini untuk mu.." Ucap namja tersebut.

"Hhhmm… gomawo ne.." Siwon hanya membolak-balik surat tersebut, tetapi dia tidak menemukan sebuah tulisan di luar amplop tersebut.

"Siwon dari siapa..?" Tanya Yoochun, dengan sebelas alis yang terangkat.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau…" Jawab Siwon dan menggidikkan bahunya.

"Coba buka, siapa tau itu dari fans mu.." Celetuk Yunho sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya.

Bleettaakk!...

"YA! kenapa menjitak ku eoh!..." Teriak Yunho, lalu mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan sembarangan kalau berbicara…."

"Lho! Aku tidak sembarangan berbicara Siwon, itu memang kenyataan. Kamu kan tampan,memiliki tubuh yang sempurna,pintar dan juga baik… yah, tidak heran kalau kamu banyak di sukai. Tapi kalau ada yeoja yang suka dengan namja casanova yang satu ini, ckckckck… aku sungguh kasihan dengan yeoja tersebut, matanya sudah pada rabun…" Ucap Yunho sambil melirik Yoochun.

"Aish! Dasar namja menyebalkan!... semoga saja wajah mu tambah kecil!..." Doa Yoochun, dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Siwon yang memang merasa penasaran dengan surat ini, mulai membuka perekat pada amplop itu. Dan membaca isinya.

_For Cho Siwon_

_Hai.. Siwon, mian akhir-akhir ini aku sering menjauhi mu.._

_Aku sengaja menjauhi mu, karena aku cukup kaget dengan ucapan mu waktu di kantin.._

_Aku hanya mau bertanya pada mu, apa ucapan mu waktu itu serius…? Jika iya, tolong temui aku di atap sekolah.._

_Kim Kibum_

Siwon menutup kembali amplop itu, dan dengan cepat berlari menuju atap sekolah. Dimana Kibum menunggunya.

'Apa aku boleh berharap, bahwa kamu juga memliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku Kibum…' Batin Siwon sambil terus berlari.

You're My Melody

Di Atap Sekolah~

Kibum bersender di dinding, sambil memperhatikan pemandangan dari atas atap ini. Yah! Kalian tau kan yeoja ini sedang menunggu siapa… Dan tidak lama, pintu atap sekolah tersebut terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tampan.

"Si-Siwon… kamu benar-benar datang…." Kaget Kibum.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh… apa maksud mu menulis surat ini, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu ucapkan…?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Ekh, a-anu itu…" Dengan terbata-bata Kibum, menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jujur saja dia kaget melihat Siwon datang ke tempat ini, berarti menandakan bahwa Siwon benar-benar serius menyukainya.

"Waeyo..?" Tanya Siwon lagi, dan berjalan mendekat ke Kibum.

"Si-Siwon aku mohon jangan mendekat…"

"Wae, aku hanya ingin berdiri di depan mu…." Siwon berjalan perlahan mendekati Kibum, dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sekarang, ppali apa yang ingin kamu ucapkan.." Suruh Siwon.

"Mengucapkan apa.." Ujar Kibum, pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ck, ya sudah aku pergi…" Baru saja Siwon membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan di saat itu juga Siwon terdiam.

"Andwe!... jangan pergi, aku aku.. mau mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mu…" Ucap Kibum, lalu memberi jeda dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haahh… Cho Siwon aku…"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 12 update!. :D

Kayaknya kalau di perhatikan, kok tbcnya di SiBum moment terus yah!.. *garuk kepala

Sudahlah tidak apa-apa.. gimana apa kalian suka..? mian kalau mengecewakan, tapi kayaknya kalau di perhatikan lebih banyak SiBum moment ya… *jadi bingung

Tapi, di next chap KyuMin moment akan banyak/full dan kemungkinan 2 chap lagi atau mungkin next chap sudah END.. :)

Tidak terasa ternyata sudah mau END.. :') berarti nanti bakal berpisah dengan chingudeul semua dong!... :( *Kok jadi curhat begini sih!.. ( _ )

Ya sudah sekarang, waktunya balas-balas review ya.. :)

**riesty137 : Hahaha… nde, ini sudah cingu.. :)**

**SSungMine : Ok! Ok! ini sudah kok.. :D**

**abilhikmah : Nggak, kok.. tenang saja.. :)**

**hyuknie : Nde, Minnie jadi manja ya.. sebenarnya maksud dari Melody itu, begini nih!.. kan Sungmin tidak bisa melihat dia hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengaran yang dia miliki, nah Kyuhyun itu teman Sungmin dari kecil dan Sungmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Jadi di sini Kyuhyun itu adalah segalannya bagi Sungmin, sebagai alunan lagu yang selalu mengiringi dan mewarnai hidup Sungmin yang kelam karena kekurangannya.. :) Jadi, eotthe arraseo..?**

**jiy : Hahaha.. nde, pasti Heechul oppa terkagum-kagum.. kekekeke~ nde ini sudah chingu.. :)**

**SwionBias : Hhmm… kalau masalah suka Sungmin iya, tapi cuma Kyuhyun oppa yang Tae Rin suka.. :D ani, di ff ini tidak ada SiMin momentnya.. di sini Siwon hanya bercanda saja.. :)**

**ChoFanni : Huwwaa!... EONI KITA SAMA!... XD Tae Rin suka banget sama Kyuhyun oppa, bahkan kadang Tae Rin nangis sendiri melihat foto-foto Kyuhyun oppa yang hampir satu laptop penuh.. kekekeke~ :D**

**Erry kyumin : Ok!... :D**

**chaerashin : Hahahaha…. Iya tuh bentar lagi!... :D**

**parkhyun : Hahaha iya tuh, tae Rin aja kaget.. *kan aku yg bkin -_- Nde, gomawo sudah kasih alamtnya dan memfollback Tae Rin ne.. :)**

**sha : NDE!... XD**

**hyunhee98 : Hhhmmm….. ChangKyu family,hurt/comfront nanti deh Tae Rin pikirin oke.. ;) pokoknya Tae Rin sanggupi deh, untuk readers dan sekaligus chingu Tae Rin.. :)**

**dming : Gomawo sudah mau maffin… kekeke~ ok! ini sudah lanjut!... XD**

Ok! deh balas-balasnya sudah selesai nih!.. *mian kalau ada terlewat

Jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :)

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap…

Annyeong chingudeul.. ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kang in,Heechul,Hanggeng,Kibum,Zhoumi And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Waeyo..?" Tanya Siwon lagi, dan berjalan mendekat ke Kibum.

"Si-Siwon aku mohon jangan mendekat…"

"Wae, aku hanya ingin berdiri di depan mu…." Siwon berjalan perlahan mendekati Kibum, dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sekarang, ppali apa yang ingin kamu ucapkan.." Suruh Siwon.

"Mengucapkan apa.." Ujar Kibum, pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ck, ya sudah aku pergi…" Baru saja Siwon membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan di saat itu juga Siwon terdiam.

"Andwe!... jangan pergi, aku aku.. mau mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mu…" Ucap Kibum, lalu memberi jeda dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haahh… Cho Siwon aku…"

.

.

.

Chapter 13

"Haahh…. Cho Siwon aku…" Cukup lama Kibum memberi jeda ucapannya, dan melanjutkannya.

"Ekh… nado saranghae…" Gumam Kibum sangat pelan. Memang sebenarnya Siwon dapat mendengar ucapan Kibum dengan jelas, tetapi karena belum puas. Siwon berbalik, lalu mengahap ke Kibum.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa…? Aku tidak mendengarnya, suara mu terlalu kecil.." Bukannya menjawab pernyataan cinta Kibum, Siwon malah berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Sepertinya namja ini, akan sedikit bermain-main dengan yeojachingunya.

"Ekh, m-mwo…? Kamu tidak dengar.. jinja..?" Tanya Kibum dengan kelopak mata yang berkedip cepat, membuat Siwon ingin sekali mencium kedua mata tersebut.

"Nde, jadi kamu bilang apa tadi.."

'Aish! Masa aku harus ngomong seperti tadi lagi sih… itu kan sangat memalukan..!' Rutuk Kibum dalam hati.

"Hey! Cepat bilang, bukannya malah melamun…"

"Eukhh!... apa harus aku mengulangnya…" Ujar Kibum dengan pipi yang di gembungkan.

"Ya sudah aku pergi.."

"Ekh! Ne.. ne… aku ngomong.." Siwon diam memandang Kibum, untuk menunggu sebuah kata cinta dari bibir tersebut.

"Siwon.. nado saranghae…." Ucap Kibum dengan suara yang terdengar, sangat-sangat manis. Bahkan sekarang di pipi Siwon terlihat semburat pink, karena melihat kejadian tadi. Menurutnya Kibum sangat manis dengan perilaku yang seperti itu.

"Aigo! yeojachingu ku neomu kyeopta!…" Pekik Siwon, dan mencubit gemas pipi Kibum.

"YA! YA! Siwon appo…" Teriak Kibum sambil memukul tangan Siwon.

"Hehehehe…. Habis Bummie manis sekali, membuat Wonnie menjadi makin mencintai mu…" Ucap Siwon , dengan tangan yang mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Kibum.

Grep!

"Euumm…. Nde, Bummie juga mencintai Wonnie.." Kibum memeluk Siwon, sambil tersenyum.

"Ne..." Dengan pelan Siwon menarik tengkuk Kibum, dan mencium bibir pink tersebut. Siwon melumat pelan bibir bawah Kibum, hanya gerakan lembut tidak ada kasar atau memaksa. Keduanya melakukan dengan cinta, membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Ciuman hangat tersebut terlepas, Siwon melihat jelas wajah yeojachingunya yang sudah memerah sempurna. Membuat Siwon terkikik kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa..?" Tanya Kibum dengan sebelah alis yang menaik, bingung.

"Aniyo… aku hanya tidak percaya, ternyata yeoja yang selama ini terlihat membenci ku. Ternyata malah mencintai ku, bahkan kamu sendiri yang mengajak ku kesini…" Jawab Siwon, dengan tangan yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Kibum.

"Ekh, aku memang membenci mu pabbo!…"

"YA! kamu bilang namjachingu mu apa pabbo… aish! Kamu ini baru saja tadi bersikap manis kepada ku, kenapa jadi galak lagi eoh!.."

"Habis… kamu memancing amarah ku.." Ujar Kibum, sambil megepout bibirnya.

Cup!

"Ekh, kenapa mencium ku lagi.." Kesa Kibum.

"Memang tidak boleh, bukankah sekarang Bummie resmi menjadi yeojachingu milik Wonnie.."

"Aish! Terserah.. ya sudah, kajja antar aku ke kelas…" Suruh Kibum, dan melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"Ne.. ne.. snow white.."

"Aku bukan snow white…"

"Baiklah aku diam.." Ucap Siwon, mengalah dari pada nanti ujung-ujungnya kelahi.

You're My Melody

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Seorang namja yang baru selesai bersekolah, pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang super duper kusut. Membuat Heechul dan Hanggeng yang melihatnya bingung, yah putra mereka Cho Kyuhyun. Biasanya namja ini tidak pernah malas-malassan seperti ini. Lihat saja sekarang, Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dan uring-uringan di kasur empuknya, sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya tetapi tetap terlihat cantik. Heechul eomma Kyuhyun itu, berjalan menghampiri anaknya yang dari tadi hanya berbaring sambil membaca buku tebalnya.

"Kyu…" Panggil Heechul, dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hhhmmm…" Gumam Kyuhyun, sambil masih saja fokus dengan acara membacanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu eoh! Kok sekarang perilaku mu berubah drastis, apa kamu lupa ingatan lagi…?" Tanya Heechul.

"Eomma… Kyu tidak lupa ingatan, Kyu lagi malas… Oh! iya eomma Siwon hyung mana..?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ada mood untuk berbicara, sungguh ternyata Sungmin sangat berpengaruh besar dengan perilaku, dan mood Kyuhyun. *Tae Rin aja nggak pecaya -_-

Drrttt…. Drrttt….

Baru saja Heechul ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

"Kyu, tunggu sebentar ne…" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Heechul mengangkat telephone tersebut.

Klik'

"Yeobseo…."

"Yeobseo, Chulie…" Ucap orang tersebut.

"Eoh! Teukie.. wae, menelphone ku..?"

"Ppali kamu ke rumah ku ne, apa Hanggeng-ah ada di rumah..?" Tanya Leeteuk sie penelphone.

"Euumm…. Kerja kantornya sudah selesai, memang kenapa..?" Dengan dahi yang berkerut, Heechul bertanya kembali ke Leeteuk.

"Ck, nanti saja aku jelaskan… yang penting, sekarang ppali ke rumah ku dan bawa suami mu. Kita harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting…" Jawab Leeteuk.

"Sesuatu yang penting…."

"Nde, ppali… oh! iya satu lagi jangan pernah kasih tau Kyuhyun kalau kamu mau ke rumah ku ne, tolong rahasiakan ini pada Kyuhyun…" Perintah Leeteuk, sedangkan Heechul yeoja tersebut hanya membalas iya. Dan menutup telephone itu.

Pip'

Heechul berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dimana dari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan pembicaraan eommanya tadi.

"Eomma.. nugu..?" Tanya Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas di wajah namja tersebut sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan Heechul.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa Kyu…" Jawab Heechul.

"Oh! iya Kyu eomma dan appa mau pergi dulu ne, jadi nanti kalau kamu mau pergi jangan lupa suruh Han ajhuma untuk mengunci pintu. Ya sudah, eomma dan appa pergi dulu ne…" Setelah Heechul berucap seperti itu, yeoja tersebut segera pergi dari kamar ini sebelum Kyuhyun mencurigainya. Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Kyuhyun memandang pintu tersebut dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tingkah eomma sangat mencurigakan…" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Drrtt… Drrttt….

Kyuhyun yang sedang serius memikirkan kecurigaannya pada Heechul, tidak lama sebuah getaran pada handphonenya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Ekh, siapa yang menelphone…?" Yah memang di layar handphone tersebut, hanya terlihat nomor yang tidak di kenal. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengangkatnya.

Klik'

"Yeobseo…" Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Kyu, ppali keluar kami semua ada di depan rumah mu…" Balas seseorang di seberang sana.

"Nuguseo….?"

"Aish! Masa kamu tidak meghapal suara teman mu sendiri eoh!.. aku Donghae, ppali turun kami sudah menunggu mu di bawah…"

"Kami… memang siapa saja yang berada di bawah..?" Tanya Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan menuju teras kamarnya. Matanya melihat Donghae dan Yesung yang berada di dalam sebuah mobil. Sepertinya mereka memang menunggu Kyuhyun, tetapi kenapa tidak masuk saja.

"Ck, sudah tidak usah banyak tanya..!" Teriak Donghae, dan memutuskan hubungannya.

"Teman macam apa dia, memaksa dan berteriak... Aish! Padahal kan aku lagi malas ke mana-mana…" Rutuk Kyuhyun, bukannya cepat beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di bawah. Namja ini malah kembali menuju kasurnya, dan tidur-tiduran sambil melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Biarkan saja deh! Paling nanti mereka pergi juga…" Gumam Kyuhyun santai, dan mulai membaca bukunya.

You're My Melody

Di Mobil Donghae~

"Hae, Kyuhyun mana kok belum datang-datang juga…?" Tanya Yesung, sebenarnya yang menyuruh menunggu di sini adalah sie Donghae. Padahal Yesung sudah bilang, masuk saja dari pada mereka kepanasan di dalam mobil. Tetapi Donghae masih saja bersikeras untuk menyuruh menunggu di sini, jadi yah terpaksa Yesung mengikuti kata-kata Donghae dari pada nanti namja ini menangis.

"Ck, sudah ku bilang Kyuhyun pasti datang…" Jawab Donghae, sambil memainkam game ikan nemo di handphonenya.

"YA! YA! YA! ada ikan hiu!.. huuwaa!... ayo! Ayo! Pasti bi-… YA! YESUNG KENAPA KAMU MENGAMBIL HANDPHONE KU, PPALI KEMBALIKAN AKU HAMPIR BERHASIL MEMBEBASKAN IKAN NEMO ITU DARI KEJARAN IKAN HIU!..." Teriak Donghae keras, dan berusaha menggapai handphonenya yang berada di tangan Yesung.

"Kamu ini!... sekarang waktunya untuk membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya, bukannya malah bermain game ikan nemo!... game macam apa ini, anak TK saja bisa memainkan game ini!..." Balas Yesung, lalu mengeluarkan aplikasi game tersebut. Membuat Donghae terkapar lemas, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di pojokkan.

"Hiks… ikan nemo di makan hiu, huwwaaa!... Yesung kau jahat sekali eoh! Ikan kesukaan ku kan jadi mati gara-gara kau…" Ujar Donghae tidak masuk akal, dengan mata yang terus memandang layar handphonenya.

"Aish! Terserah kajja kita masuk!..." Suruh Yesung, sambil menarik paksa kerah belakang Donghae yang dari tadi meronta-ronta untuk di lepas.

"YA! Yesung jangan menarik ku seperti ini!.. kamu kira aku ini karung beras eoh!.."

"Sudahlah ikut saja, dan diam…" Balas Yesung, dengan suara yang dingin. Seketika membuat Donghae terdiam membisu.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Cklek'

"Annyeonghaseo ajhuma… Kyuhyun ada..?" Tanya Yesung sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

"Ah! Tuan muda Kyuhyun.. nde, dia ada di kamarnya. Masuk saja.." Jawab ajhuma tersebut.

"Nde, ajhuma kamsahamnida…." Balas Yesung, dan melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang terletak di lantai dua. Dengan Donghae yang mengekor mengikuti arah Yesung pergi.

Cklek'

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pintu terbuka menoleh, dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Donghae dan Yesung yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ekh, Ye-yesung… Dong-Donghae… hehehe… mian, aku tidak ke bawah habis cerita buku ini seru.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil, lebih tepatnya tertawa takut.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!... MATI KAU!..." Teriak Yesung dan Donghae menggelegar.

Glek!

'Ya tuhan.. selamatkan hamba mu ini..' Batin Kyuhyun.

You're My Melody

Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

Sekarang keluarga Cho dan Lee berada di ruang keluarga bersama, mereka sedang berbincang-bincang. Dan keluarga Cho yang mendengar, sebuah kabar yang bahagia membuat mereka kaget bercampur senang.

"OMMO! Minnie sudah bisa melihat kembali…" Kaget Heechul dan Hanggeng bersamaan.

"Nde Chulie, sekarang Minnie sudah seperti yeoja-yeoja lainnya.." Ucap Leeteuk, dan merangkul Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ekh, ajhuma.. Kyunie, apa dia baik-baik saja..?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Hhhmm… ajhuma juga tidak tau, kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun sifatnya berubah. Sekarang dia menjadi lebih diam, dan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk membaca buku-buku tebalnya…" Jawab Hecchul lalu di anggukkan oleh Hanggeng.

"Nde, padahal kemarin ajhusi mengajaknya untuk membeli game baru untuk PSPnya. Tetapi dia malah menolak, dan kembali membaca semua bukunya.." Ujar Hanggeng.

"Apa Kyunie marah dengan Ming ya.." Gumam Sungmin, jujur saja dia cukup kaget dengan perubahan Kyuhyun. Dia takut kalau Kyuhyun marah dengannya, karena sudah 9 hari Sungmin tidak hadir ke sekolah, dan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Bagaimana kita memberi kejutan untuk Kyuhyun di hari ulang tahunnya…" Usulan Heechul, membuat semua penghuni di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke asal suara.

"Nde, kamu benar Chulie.. Eotthe? apa kita sepakat…" Ucap Leeteuk semangat.

"Euumm… kami setuju, ekh.. kamu Minnie bagaimana..?" Tanya Hanggeng.

"Apa, nanti Kyunie akan marah…?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hanggeng, Sungmin malah membalas bertanya.

"Aigo! Minnie Kyuhyun tidak akan marah, malahan nanti dia akan senang.." Balas Heechul.

"Hhhmm…. Baiklah Minnie setuju.." Sungmin yang memikirkan rencana ini, menyutujuinya dengan kepala yang mengangguk.

"Good.. kajja kita mulai susun rencananya…" Ujar Heechul dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Sepertinya sifat usil dari yeoja ini akan kambuh.

You're My Melody

Di Game Center~

Donghae dan Yesung yang tadi sudah menghajar Kyuhyun habis-habisan di rumahnya, membawa namja ini ke game center tempat kesukaan Kyuhyun. Tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ada niat untuk bermain dengan alat-alat besar itu, namja ini hanya duduk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Hey! Kyu…" Panggil seseorang membuat, Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Wae…?"

"Kamu tidak main eoh! Bukankah tempat ini, tempat kesukaan mu sejak kita duduk di bangku Junior High School…" Jelas Yesung, sambil mengingat-ingat memory masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Nde, aku tau itu.. aku lagi malas saja bermain.." Dengan suara yang lemas, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang lagi asik bermain sebuah game. Merasa penasaran, Kyuhyun duduk di samping Donghae menyuruh namja tersebut menggeser duduknya.

"Donghae kamu main ap-… Astaga!... IKAN NEMO…!..." Kaget Kyuhyun.

"LAGI!..." Sambung Yesung, yang entah sejak kapan sudah muncul di belakang Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"YOU WIN!" Suara alat tersebut membuat Donghae senang, akhirnya dia bisa menyelesaikan misi untuk menyelamatkan ikan nemo tersebut dari kejaran hiu.

"Yeeaayyy!... I WIN!..." Pekik Donghae girang.

"Aigo! kenapa aku punya teman aneh seperti mu sih!.." Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin harga dirinya runtuh, namja ini pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Tidak sengaja retina matanya menangkap seorang yeoja, yang saat ini sangat-sangat dan sangat dia rindukan. Berada di depan sebuah toko kue, yang terletak di seberang tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ming…" Gumam Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat tersebut, ketika Kyuhyun ingin menyeberang. Mungkin Karena tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas, Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur di jalan raya.

TIINNNN!...

"YA! kamu mau cari mati hakh!..." Teriak kesal seorang ajhusi, yang mengendarai sebuah mobil. Yang saat itu hampiiirrr…. Saja merenggut nyawa Kyuhyun yang kedua kalinya.

"Mi-mian ajhusi…" Merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun berjalan ke pinggir agar mobil tersebut bisa lewat.

"Kalau menyeberang itu hati-hati, lihat lampu lalu lintasnya.. Ya sudah jangan berbuat ceroboh lagi ne.." Nasehat ajhusi tadi, dan pergi mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Sial!... kemana perginya Ming!.." Yah! Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan jejak Sungmin, karena kejadian tadi.

"Apa aku hanya sala lihat saja ya.. tetapi, aku merasa Ming dekat di sekitar sini.." Gumam Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju game center, dimana teman-temannya berada.

"Yesung.. Donghae.. kajja kita pulang, aku sudah capek.." Suruh Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang di ajak hanya mengangguk saja dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

You're My Melody

Di Toko Kue~

Dengan cekatan dan teliti Sungmin memilih sebuah kue, yang menurutnya sangat di sukai Kyuhyun.

"Hhhmm…. Seingat ku Kyunie tidak terlalu suka manis, pilih yang mana ya.." Gumam Sungmin, sambil memperhatikan semua kue yang berada di toko tersebut.

"Ah! Yang ini saja.." Merasa sudah menemukan kue yang cocok, Sungmin menghampiri eommanya dan bilang kalau dia memilih kue tersebut.

"Eomma Minnie beli yang ini saja, semoga saja Kyunie suka dengan kue yang Minnie pilih.." Ucap Sungmin.

"Yang ini ya sudah.. nona, tolong bungkuskan kue ini satu ne.." Suruh Leeteuk, dan di anggukkan oleh karyawan tersebut.

"Eotthe.. pilih-pilih kuenya sudah..?" Tanya Heechul, dan menghampiri Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Nde, Chulie sudah kok.." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Nyonya… ini kuenya.." Ucap salah satu karyawan di toko itu, dengan menyodorkan sebuah kue yang sudah di bungkus rapi.

"Ne kamsahamnida…" Balas Leeteuk dan mengambil kue tersebut, ketika sebelumnya sudah membayar harga kue itu.

"Nah! Kue sudah.. tinggal beli aksesoris pestanya.." Ujar Heechul, sambil mengecek sebuah daftar untuk pesta ulang tahun Kyuhyun.

"Kajja kita pergi.." Ajak Sungmin dan di anggukkan oleh Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Sekarang Sungmin dan Leeteuk sudah berada di luar toko tersebut, menunggu Heechul yang sedang mengambil mobilnya di tempat parkir. Mata Sungmin melihat seorang namja, yang saat itu juga sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mata itu menyipit untuk memastikan siapa namja tersebut, dan betapa kagetnya Sungmin bahwa orang itu adalah namjachingunya.

"Ekh.. Kyunie.."

"Minnie kajja kita pergi…" Ajak Leeteuk, dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju mobil. Tetapi entah kenapa mata Sungmin tidak bisa lepas dari namja tersebut, memang dia sedikit ragu bahwa itu Kyunienya. Tetapi hati kecilnya berbicara bahwa namja tersebut Kyuhyun, namja yang sangat dia sayangi bahkan sangat dia rindukan.

Cklek

Blam!

"Kajja kita pergi…" Seru Heechul, dan mengendarai mobilnya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kyunie…" Gumam Sungmin pelan.

You're My Melody

2 Hari Kemudian/Tepat Di Hari Ulang Tahun Kyuhyun

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dimana semua orang berbahagia dan bersantai-santai. Sepertinya tidak untuk namja yang satu ini, dia sangat malas untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan dia tidak ingin beranjak dari kasurnya, hanya sekedar untuk mandi.

"YA! Kyu ireona!..." Bangun Siwon, sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh dongsaengnya.

"Eukkkhh… shireo!..." Tolak Kyuhyun, dan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Aish! Anak ini sejak kapan jadi pemalas seerti ini eoh!..." Omel Siwon, dan tidak sengaja sebuah ide brilian timbul di otaknya.

"Ah! Aku tau cara membangunkan mu dongsaeng…" Ujar Siwon, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon kembali dengan seember penuh air.

"Hana.. dul.. set!.." Hitung Siwon dan….

Byuuurrrr!...

"HUUWWAAA!... TSUNAMI!..." Teriak Kyuhyun, dan beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. Bukannya masuk ke kamar mandi, namja tersebut malah lari keluar dari kamar.

"YA! Kyu.. kamu mau kemana…!" Dengan cepat Siwon pergi dari kamar itu, tidak memperdulikan kasur Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup gara-gara siraman Siwon. *Ya ampun! -_-

"Eommaa!..."

"Eommaaaa!..." Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Heechul.

"Ada ap-… OMMO! Kyu kenapa baju mu basah kuyup seperti ini eoh!.." Kaget Heechul, dan menghampiri anaknya.

"Kyu!... Kyu!..." Teriak seseorang, yang pastinya Cho Siwon.

"Eommaa!... Siwon hyung yang menyebabkan Kyu basah seperti ini, kalau Kyu masuk angin dan sakit bagaimana…" Adu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon namja itu sudah menelan salivanya berkali-kali karena mendapatkan hadiah death glare dari eommanya. Siwon bisa melihat jelas bahwa dongsaengnya itu menjulurkan lidahnya di balik tubuh Heechul.

"Benarkah itu Cho Siwon…?" Tanya Heechul dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Ekh, anu… bukankah eomma yang menyuruh ku untuk membangunkan Kyu, tapi dia susah sekali di bangunkan. Jadi terpaksa Siwon menggunakan cara itu, dari pada dia tidak bangun-bangun…" Jelas Siwon takut.

"Owh…" Balas Heechul sambil mangut-mangut.

"Berarti ini semua salah mu Cho Kyuhyun!.…"

"Ekh, eo-eomma…. Aauuwww!... Appo! Eomma appo!... hiks.. sakit eomma…" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, karena dengan teganya Heechul menjewer telinga Kyuhyun. Dan membawa namja itu menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"Ekh, kasihannya Kyuhyun… tapi, biarkan saja siapa suruh dia mau mengerjai ku.." Gumam Siwon, lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton acara pagi di tv.

Di Kamar Kyuhyun~

"Eommaa!... appo! Lepaskan telinga Kyu sakit.." Dan akhirnya, kuping Kyuhyun di lepas membuat sang pemilik telinga bernafas lega.

"Ppali!... sekarang mandi!... kalau tidak, kaki ini akan melayang di bokong mu…!" Ancam Heechul, dan sukses membuat nyali Kyuhyun menciut.

"Ne.. ne.. eomma…" Tidak ingin cari mati, Kyuhyun langsung ngacir lari ke kamar mandi.

"Ck, dasar anak itu.." Gumam Heechul, dan pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Sehabis dari membersihkan tubuhnya Kyuhyun sudah rapi, dan lebih terlihat segar sekarang. Dengan santai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dimana hyungnya berada.

"Hyung…"

"Hhhmm….."

"Hyung tidak ingat…?" Tanya Kyuhyun, lalu menghadap Siwon yang sedang asik menonton tv.

"Ingat apaan…." Jawab Siwon dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Masa tidak ingat sih!..." Padahal Kyuhyun sengaja memancing Siwon tentang ulang tahunnya, tetapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Malah membuat Kyuhyun jengah sendiri.

"Ah! Hyung ingat… acara Star King kan, bintang tamunya hari ini Sistar lho!..." Pekik Siwon yang tidak menyadari sama sekali, bahwa aura di sekitarnya mulai mengerikan dan kelam.

" Nah! Untung saja baru di mulai…"

Blleettaaakk!...

"AKU MEMBENCI MU HYUNG!..." Teriak Kyuhyun, ketika sebelumnya dia memukul kepala Siwon dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Aigo! anak itu.. padahal aku kan hanya berpura-pura…" Ujar Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan..!"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 13 update!...

Waduh! Sepertinya di chap ini KyuMin momentnya hanya sekedar bertemu itu pun tidak sengaja… -_- Ck, mian kalau mengecewakan.. padahal Tae Rin sudah ngira-ngira chap ini bakal udah nyampe di KyuMin moment.. ternyata perkiraan Tae Rin SALAH..

Jeongmal mianhae… l(_ _)l

Tapi, pokoknya ada deh entah chap berapa.. nanti KyuMin momentnya banyak, dan lebih fokus ke KyuMin.. jadi di chap ini Sungmin oppany amasih di sembunyiin sama para ajhuma-ajhuma dan ajhusi-ajhusi..

Kan loo.. banyak yang nanya siapa yang donorin mata.. *garuk kepala

Begini nih Tae Rin jelaskan, sebenarnya waktu chap brapa kah tu(Tae Rin lupa) pas Tae Rin suruh kalian milih antara 2 pilihan. Ada kan..? Nah sebenarnya karakter barunya itu Henry, maksud Tae Rin masuki Henry itu nanti dia yang jadi pendonor mata Sungmin. Ceritanya Henry itu suka sama Sungmin pda pndangan prtama, trus dia nyatakan prasaannya tapi nggak di trima Sungmin. Jadi dia mendonorkan matanya untuk kebahagian Sungmin…

Tpi, Tae Rin fikir-fikir nanti malah jdi HeMin bukan KyuMin makanya Tae Rin lebih memilih jalan ini. Ada pendonornya tpi tdk di sebutkn namanya. Tpi, intinya Henry yang jadi pendonornya.. :)

Eotthe..? arraseo..? :)

Pokonya terus baca dan ikuti FF ini nanti ngerti juga kok! alur ceritanya.. :)

Baiklah saatnya balas-balas review ne..

**hyuknie : Hehehe.. gomawo.. :)**

**abilhikmah : Hhhmm….. sebenarnya waktu itu, Tae Rin mau ktik Henry.. tapi nggak jadi, nanti ceritanya jadi melenceng.. jdi Tae Rin nggak nyebutkn namanya..**

**SSungMine : Sebenarnya waktu itu Tae Rin mau ktik Henry, tpi nggak jadi.. menurut Tae Rin lbih baik tdk usah di sebut. Takutnya nanti ini ff melenceng… :)**

**riesty137 : Hahaha… nde chingu ini sudah..! :D**

**parkhyun : Aigo! chingu sudah bikin Tae Rin senyum-senyum sendiri nih!.. gara-gara baca reviewnya chingu. Jadi tersentuh pas bgian tdk ada yang bisa di tunggu2 lagi.. :) gomawo selama ini sdh mau nunggu dan membaca ff ini ne.. :D**

**ChoFanni : Huwwaaaa!... kita sama eoni.. *Hug (T_T) Tae Rin nggak bisa nonton SS5 gara-gara rumah jauh dan uang belum cukup, tpi insyaalah deh SS6 nonton.. soalnya Tae Rin pngen banget lihat aksi Kyunie oppa di panggung.. ^o^ Ok! ini sudah lanjut eoni..**

**hyunhee98 : Hiks.. gomawo Hyunhee mau jadi reader Tae Rin, gomawo ne jeongmal gomawo.. :) sama-sama..**

**ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS : Hhhhmm…. Mian Tae Rin salah tebak nih!... mianhae.. D: kmungkinan di next chap soalnya di next chap ultah ku bakal di rayakan.. :D**

**chaerashin : Nde.. nggak bisa ketemu Sungmin oppa tu pang!.. -_-**

**dming : Hhhmm….. ne ne… nanti Tae Rin fikirin alurnya, gomawo atas masukannya chingu… :)**

**kimhyurii13 : Nde, gwenchana.. :) Kalau masalah siapa yang donorin sebenarnya waktu itu Tae Rin sempat mau ktik Henry.. tapi nggak jdi tkut nanti ffnya melenceng.. D:**

**freed : OK!... :D**

Gomawo ne semuanya sudah mau mereview.. :)

Hhhhm…. Seperti biasa jangan lupa habis baca di review..

Baiklah sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong.. ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : You're My Melody**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun(Di sini umurnya di tuakan) and Sungmin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Leeteuk,Kang in,Heechul,Hanggeng,Kibum,Zhoumi And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Freindship .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja sempurna dan memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya. Apa mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja buta..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sebelumnya Tae Rin minta maaf, untuk chingudeul yang sudah baca chap 14 kemarin. Tapi, sudah Tae Rin delete karena ada kesalah di chap kemarin. So, untuk yang sudah baca chap 14 kemarin, baca aja.. pokoknya ada yang beda di akhir-akhirnya… :)

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Sehabis dari membersihkan tubuhnya Kyuhyun sudah rapi, dan lebih terlihat segar sekarang. Dengan santai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dimana hyungnya berada.

"Hyung…"

"Hhhmm….."

"Hyung tidak ingat…?" Tanya Kyuhyun, lalu menghadap Siwon yang sedang asik menonton tv.

"Ingat apaan…." Jawab Siwon dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Masa tidak ingat sih!..." Padahal Kyuhyun sengaja memancing Siwon tentang ulang tahunnya, tetapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Malah membuat Kyuhyun jengah sendiri.

"Ah! Hyung ingat… acara Star King kan, bintang tamunya hari ini Sistar lho!..." Pekik Siwon yang tidak menyadari sama sekali, bahwa aura di sekitarnya mulai mengerikan dan kelam.

" Nah! Untung saja baru di mulai…"

Blleettaaakk!...

"AKU MEMBENCI MU HYUNG!..." Teriak Kyuhyun, ketika sebelumnya dia memukul kepala Siwon dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Aigo! anak itu.. padahal aku kan hanya berpura-pura…" Ujar Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan..!"

.

.

.

Chapter 14

"Dasar menyebalkan…!" Kesal Siwon, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal, dengan sikap hyungnya pergi entah kemana.

"Eomma!….." Teriak Kyuhyun, lalu menghampiri Heechul yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Hhhmmm….." Gumam Heechul sambil masih fokus dengan masakkannya.

"Eomma tidak melupakan sesuatu eoh!..." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Melupakan sesuatu…" Jawab Heechul, dan di anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul memasang wajah berfikirnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa maksud Kyuhyun.

"Ah! nde eomma ingat… bukankah, Kyu meminta untuk ke museum kerajaan Korea kan.." Seru Heechul sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Aaaaah…. Eommaa! Salah…" Baru saja Kyuhyun akan senang dengan jawaban eommanya, tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi murung. Karena jawaban yang di ucapkan eommanya, bukan yang di maksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ekh! Salah.. jadi eomma lupa apa dong..?"

"Aish! Terserah…" Lagi, Kyuhyun kesal dengan jawaban eommanya. Baru saja dibikin kesal dengan hyungnya sendiri, sekarang dengan eommanya. Sungguh kasihan..

Tidak lama seorang namja datang, membuat Heechul dan Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu ne…" Ucap Siwon.

"Nde… hati-hati ne di jalan.." Nasehat Heechul, dan di balas anggukan oleh Siwon.

"Hyung mau kemana..? Kyu ikut ne.." Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan berdiri di samping Siwon.

"Ani, aku pergi bersma Bummie.. jadi kmu tidak boleh ikut.." Tolak Siwon, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Huh! semuanya sama saja, lebih baik aku bersama Donghae saja.." Gumam Kyuhyun, dan memencet nomor seseorang di layar handphonenya.

Klik'

"Yeobseo…." Ucap orang yang di telephone, yah Lee Donghae.

"Yeobseo, Hae ppali jemput aku…" Suruh Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aish! Kamu ini sudah main suruh, maksa pula.. aniyo, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan Hyukie.."

"Ekh, benarkah.. kenapa kok di tempat mu, ramai sekali. Apa kamu lagi bersama Yesung, dan yang lainnya…"Tebak Kyuhyun asal.

"Ani…" Balas Donghae cepat, tidak lama di tempat Donghae terdengar teriakan yang memanggil namja tersebut.

'HAE! Balonnya mana..!' Teriak seseorang di sana, tetapi Kyuhyun dapat mndengarnya sangat jelas.

"Itu! Di sana Min-… ups!" Donghae yang baru sadar bahwa dia keceplosan, otomatis menutup mulutnya cepat.

"Ekh, Hae kamu bersama Minnie…" Tebak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aaahh…. Aniyo, bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang sekarang aku lagi ada janji dengan Hyukie.." Jelas Donghae dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar, menurut Kyuhyun.

"Jinja..? kamu tidak berbohong kan Lee Donghae…" Balas Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan pada kata, Lee Donghae. Membuat bulu kuduk Donghae merinding seketika.

"N-nde Ky-.." Belum selesai Donghae berbicara, tiba-tiba seseorang merebut handphone Donghae.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, kamu mau menggangu acara kencan ku dengan Donghae eoh!.." Teriak seorang yeoja, dan Kyuhyun yakin itu Hyukie.

"Aish! Nde nde.. siapa juga mau menggangu ikan nemo dan monyet berkencan!.."

Pip'

"Haaahhh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku jadi curiga dengan Donghae, apa benar dia di bersama Ming… tapi tidak mungkin!.. aku saja bertemu dengan Ming tidak boleh, apa lagi dia.." Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang curiga dengan Donghae, tetapi cepat-cepat dia menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dari pada mencari pusing, lebih baik dia bersantai saja.. itulah yang di fikir Kyuhyun.

You're My Melody

Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

Sekarang Sungmin dan Leeteuk sedang berada di ruang tamu, manunggu teman-teman Sungmin. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai berbicara, dan tidak lama Leeteuk membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Minnie apa tadi di toko kue, kamu melihat Kyuhyun…?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menoleh ke anaknya Lee Sungmin.

"Nde, Minnie lihat.. tpi, sebenarnya Minnie kurang yakin juga sih!.." Jawab Sungmin, dan mengelus tengkuk lehernya.

"Tpi, Minnie kenapa kamu bisa tau kalau itu Kyuhyun…"

"Oh.. soalnya waktu itu, ketika Minnie sudah bisa melihat. Heechul ajhuma memperlihatkan foto Kyuhyun yang berada di handphonenya, Minnie sempat terkagum-kagum. Ternyata Kyunie tampan sekali, bahkan sekarang Minnie makin menyukainya.." Jelas Sungmin, dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aigo! putri eomma ternyata sudah besar eoh!…" Ucap Leeteuk, sedangkan Sungmin yeoja ini memutar bola matanya malas.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Suara bel rumah terdengar, membuat obrolan antara anak dan eomma ini terhenti.

"Nugu..?" Tanya Sungmin, dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Coba eomma lihat dulu ne.."

Cklek..

"Annyeonghaseo ajhuma…" Sapa YeWook dan HaeHyuk serempak, sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka sopan.

"Annyeonghaseo.. kalian teman-teman Minnie ne…"

"Nde, ajhuma.. kami kesini di beri tugas sama Heechul ajhuma, untuk membantu Minnie menyiapkan ulang tahun Kyuhyun.." Jelas Yesung.

"Ah! Nde.. kajja kalian masuk, Minnie sudah menunggu kalian.." Leeteuk menuntun mereka menuju ruang keluarga, dimana Sungmin sudah menunggu dengan semua benda-benda yang siap untuk di modifikasi.

"Ya sudah, ajhuma bikin minuman dulu ne.." Ucap Leeteuk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin, langsung ngacir lari dan memeluk sahabat mereka.

"Kyyaaaa!... MINNIE!..." Teriak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook lalu bersamaan.

"Hyukie dan Wookie kan..?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, memang dia sudah tau jelas suara kedua sahabatnya. Tetapi dia takut kalau salah orang.

"Nde, aku Hyukie ini Wookie.. aku dengar Minnie sudah bisa melihat lagi ne.." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku sudah bisa melihat lagi.."

"Aigo! chukkae ne, kami ikut senang.." Pekik Ryeowook.

"Hey! Hey! Kami di acuhkan di sini…" Ujar Donghae, dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai.

"Donghae kan.."

"Ne Minnie aku Donghae, namja yang paling tampan-.."

"Dia antara namja-namja jelek.." Sambung Yesung santai.

"YA!..." Teriak Donghae.

"Ommo! Kalian ini bisa nggak, tidak usah berkelahi.. ini di rumah orang.." Gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Ne.." Jawab Donghae saja.

"Yesung Donghae.. senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi…" Sapa Sungmin, dan tersenyum manis.

"Eumm.. kami juga senang, bisa bertemu dengan mu Minnie…" Balas Yesung.

"Hhhmm…. Baiklah siap di mulai bikin-bikinnya…" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja!…" Jawab semuanya semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Sepertinya di rumah ini lagi terjadi kegaduhan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menjadi pasar. Bagaimana tidak, kediaman keluarga Lee yang awalnya damai, tetapi sekarang berubah menjadi ramai dalam hitungan detik karena kedatangan teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Yah! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Mereka semua membantu rencana Heechul, merayakan kejutan untuk anaknya Cho Kyuhyun.

"YA! Hae pabbo… pitanya bukan di bentuk seperti itu, sini biar Hyukie saja.." Gerutu seorang yeoja, yang memang sedang kesal dengan namjachingunya. Merebut pita yang tadinya di tangan sang namjachingu, dan membentuk pita tersebut menurut kesepakatan yang telah di buat.

"Aigo! Hyukie… mian Hae kan tidak bisa membuat pita itu…"

"Haah… ya sudah sekarang Hae bantu Yesung saja memompa balon…" Suruh Eunhyuk, dan langsung di balas anggukkan oleh Donghae.

"Yesung sini aku bantu…" Tawar Donghae.

"Hhmmm….. ini pompa semuanya ne, aku mau bantu Wookie ku dulu…" Dengan cepat Yesung pergi meninggalkan Donghae, yang sedang mengerjakan semua balon-balon tersebut.

"Ekh, tunggu dulu… YA! kenapa jadi aku yang mengerjakan semua balon-balon ini, aish dasar manusia kepala besar..!" Rutuk Donghae, sambil memompa semua balon dengan kesal.

Drrtt… Drrttt…

Getaran handphonenya membuat Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, dan memencet tombol hijau di benda tersebut.

Klik'

"Yeobseo…." Ucap Donghae.

"Yeobseo, Hae ppali jemput aku…" Suruh Kyuhyun, dari seberang sana. Donghae sempat terdiam, bahkan sekarang semuanya sedang memperhatikan namja ini. Dan sebuah ide muncul di otaknya, agar Kyuhyun tidak mencurigai dirinya. Bahwa sekarang dia sedang bersama teman-teman, untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kamu ini sudah main suruh, maksa pula.. aniyo, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan Hyukie.."

"Ekh, benarkah.. kenapa kok di tempat mu, ramai sekali. Apa kamu lagi bersama Yesung, dan yang lainnya…" Tebak Kyuhyun, dan gotcha tepat sasaran membuat Donghae bingung sendiri menjawabnya.

"Ani…" Balas Donghae cepat, ketika Donghae sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang memanggil namja tersebut.

"HAE! Balonnya mana..!" Teriak Sungmin, dan tentu saja Donghae akan membalas ucapan tersebut.

"Itu! Di sana Min-… ups!" Dengan cepat Donghae menutup mulutnya, karena dia tau pasti Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Sedangkan yang lain, sudah diam karena takut bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengetahui rencana mereka.

"Ekh, Hae kamu bersama Minnie…" Tebak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aaahh…. Aniyo, bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang sekarang aku lagi ada janji dengan Hyukie.." Ucap Donghae sambil mengatur nada suaranya, agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Jinja..? kamu tidak berbohong kan Lee Donghae…" Balas Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan pada kata, Lee Donghae. Membuat bulu kuduk Donghae merinding saat itu juga.

"N-nde Ky-.." Belum selesai Donghae membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk seenak jidatnya merebut handphone Donghae.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, kamu mau menggangu acara kencan ku dengan Donghae eoh!.." Teriak Eunhyuk.

"Aish! Nde nde.. siapa juga mau menggangu ikan nemo dan monyet berkencan!.."

Pip'

Sambungan tersebut terputus secara sepihak, meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan wajah merah padamnya.

"YA! NAMJA MACAM APA DIA MENGATAI KU MONYET!... DASAR EVIL JELEK!..." Teriak Eunhyuk, sedangkan Donghae dan yang lain hanya memandang cengo dengan yeoja yang satu ini.

"Minnie coba kamu ajari namjachingu mu ini sopan santun…" Gerutu Eunhyuk, sambil melanjutkan membentuk pitanya.

"Ekh, memang Kyunie bilang apa..?" Tanya Sungmin. Yah semuanya sudah tau bahwa Sungmin bisa melihat kembali, karena sudah di beri tau oleh Heechul. Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal Kyuhyun saja yang tidak tau kabar bahagia ini.

"Itu lho! Masa tadi dia bilang begini 'Nde nde.. siapa juga mau menggangu ikan nemo dan monyet berkencan!...' masa dia berbicara seperti itu kepada ku…" Jawab Eunhyuk, sambil mengikuti cara bicara Kyuhyun di telephone tadi.

"Hahaha… Hyukie, Kyunie itu hanya bercanda saja.. sudahlah lupakan saja, jangan di bawa ke hati ne.."

"Bagaimana caranya, ucapannya sudah menancap duluan di hati.. Errghhh!... namja itu dari awal aku mengenalnya, sampai sekarang memang selalu membuat ku naik darah terus.." Gerutu Eunhyuk, dengan wajah yang menekuk.

"Eeeuumm…. Sampai sekarang saja, aku masih kesal dengannya…." Entah sejak kapan, Ryeowook sudah berada di depan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Ekh, Wookie sejak kapan kamu di sini…?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ck, ya sudah aku bersama Sungie saja.." Ryeowook pergi dari tempat itu, dan ikut bergabung membantu Yesung yang sedang menyiapkan sebuah kain dan menghiasinya dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday Cho Kyuhyun'.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah seseorang membuat semua penghuni di ruangan tersebut menoleh, dan mereka melihat Siwon dan Kibum yang berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Ekh, Siwon hyung!..." Kaget mereka semua, kecuali Sungmin.

"Aish! Jangan sekaget itu.. ekh, annyeong Minnie…" Sapa Siwon.

"Ah!.. Siwon sunbae ne…" Tebak Sungmin, dan berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Nde, ternyata kamu masih bisa mengenal ku.. Eotthe? apa bekas operasi mata mu sudah sembuh..?" Tanya Siwon, sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

"Euumm… sudah kok, Minnie juga sudah di boleh keluar… " Jawab Sungmin. Tidak sengaja retina matanya menangkap seorang yeoja, yang sedang berdiri di samping Siwon. Merasa mengerti dari tatapan bingung Sungmin, Siwon memperkenalkan yeoja tersebut.

"Oh! iya.. semuanya perkenalkan ne, ini Kim Kibum. Dia yeojachingu ku, Kibum juga satu sekolah dengan kita.." Ujar Siwon, dan merangkul Kibum.

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Kibum imnida.." Sapa Kibum, dan tersenyum kepada semua penghuni di ruangan tersebut.

"Bummie kenalkan.. ini Minnie,Wookie,Hyukie.. terus dua orang namja itu, Yesung dan yang satunya Donghae…" Ujar Siwon sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang dia sebutkan.

"Ommo! Bukankah kamu Kim Kibum yeoja yang banyak di sukai oleh namja-namja di sekolah…" Celetuk Donghae, sambil menunjuk Kibum.

"YA! Hae kalau berbicara it yang sopan, Kibum noona lebih tua dari kita.." Ujar Yesung, lalu memukul tangan Donghae.

"Mian.. mian…" Cicit Donghae.

"Ekh, kalian semua sedang mempersiapkan ulang tahun Kyuhyun..?" Tanya Siwon, sedangkan yang lain membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aaahhh….. terus nanti di rayakan di mana..?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Di rumahnya Kyuhyun, pestanya tidak besar-besaran kok.. hanya teman dekat, dan orang tua kita yang datang…" Jelas Sungmin.

"Owh… begitu, butuh bantuan…" Tawar Siwon.

"Tentu saja!..." Balas mereka serempak.

"Kibum Eoni…" Panggil Ryeowook.

"Nde.." Kibum yang merasa di panggil menoleh, dan tersenyum manis.

"Ppali ke sini.. bantu kami ne, tidak usah malu-malu anggap saja kami semua saudara eoni ne.." Ucap Ryeowook semangat, lalu menarik Kibum.

"Hahahaha…. Ne.."

Sekarang mereka semua sedang melakukan persiapan ini dan itu, untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Mereka semua melakukannya dengan baik, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa kerja sama mereka bagus.

"Aigo! tidak terasa sudah selesai.." Ujar Donghae.

"Nde, Minnie ppali telephone Heechul ajhuma…" Suruh Yesung.

"Ne.." Sungmin memencet nomor Heechul, dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yeobseo ajhuma…"

"Yeobseo Minnie…" Balas Heechul.

"Ini ajhuma semua persiapan untuk ulang tahun Kyunie sudah selesai, sekarang Heechul ajhuma bawa Kyunie pergi dari rumah itu. Agar kami bisa mendekornya.." Jelas Sungmin.

"Euumm…. Baiklah, dekornya yang bagus ne…" Ingat Heechul, dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja ajhuma, ya sudah sampai jumpa nanti ne.."

"Ne.."

Pip'

"Eotthe…?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sudah sekarang kajja kita ke rumahnya Kyunie, jangan lupa semuanya di bawa…" Ujar Sungmin, sambil membantu membawa barang-barang untuk persiapan ulang tahun Kyuhyun.

"Nde!..." Balas semuanya dalam satu suara.

You're My Melody

Pukul 17.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Kyuhyun yang lagi enak-enaknya bersantai dengan buku-buku miliknya, tidak lama seorang yeoja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Eomma wae..?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Kajja kita pergi ke museum…" Jawab Heechul.

"Ck, aniyo Kyu lagi malas eomma…" Tolak Kyuhyun, dan melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Kamu ini, bukankah kemarin kamu bilang mau ke museum.. eomma sudah janji dengan mu, ppali ganti baju mu. Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu di bawah ne.." Suruh Heechul, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Kenapa aku selalu di paksa sih!.." Dengan langkah malas, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Memilih-milih baju apa yang akan dia pakai.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, sekarang Kyuhyun sudah siap menuju museum. Namja ini melihat eomma dan appanya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Eomma kajja kita pergi.." Ajak Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan duluan di depan Hanggeng dan Heechul.

"Yeobo.. anak kita benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.." Bisik Heechul pelan.

"Eumm… semoga saja nanti, ketika bertemu Minnie dia tidak akan seperti ini lagi.." Balas Hanggeng, dengan suara yang kecil.

"Eomma appa ppali, kenapa malah bergosip di situ eoh!.." Teriak Kyuhyun dari mobil.

"Ne.. ne.." Jawab Hanggeng, dan menggandeng tangan istrinya.

You're My Melody

Di Mobil~

"Ekh, itu Heechul ajhuma…" Ujar seorang namja.

"Nde, kita tunggu dulu biar mereka pergi dari rumah itu…" Bisik seorang namja lagi.

"Hhhmm... kita harus berhati-hati agar kita tidak terlihat…" Sekarang seorang yeoja yang ikut berbicara.

"Ekh, itu Kyuhyun.. tunduk-tunduk nanti dia melihat kita.." Suruh teman yeoja tersebut.

"YA! kenapa kita harus berbisik-bisik dan menunduk sih!.. lokasi kita ini jauh dari Kyunie tau!..." Kesal seorang yeoja imut, bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Ekh, benar juga ya…" Ucap pasangan couple-couple itu. Yah memang benar yang di ucapkan Sungmin, bahwa letak mobil mereka antara rumah Kyuhyun cukup jauh. Jadi bisa di pastikan,letak persembunyian mereka ini aman. Tapi anehnya, YeWook dan HaeHyuk malah bersikap seperti seorang detektif. *jadi ingat mv SPY -_-

"Ya ampun! Kalian ini…" Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah, karena sikap teman-temannya yang kelewat konyol.

Brrummm!...

Mesin mobil itu berbunyi, menandakan Kyuhyun beserta orang tuanya sudah pergi dari lokasi target.

"Nah! Mereka sudah pergi kajja kita ke rumah Kyuhyun…" Suruh Donghae. Baru saja mereka akan keluar dari mobil tiba-tiba, pertanyaan seseorang membuat mereka berhenti.

"Ekh, tunggu dulu.. mobilnya di parkir disini saja..?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.. nanti kalau di taruh di sana, nanti Kyuhyun sudah tau duluan kalau kita di rumahnya…" Jawab Yesung.

"Owh.. ya sudah kajja kita mulai mendekornya.." Teriak Ryeowook.

Dengan cepat mereka mengangkat serta membawa semua aksesoris itu, untuk di pasang di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Butuh bantuan…?" Tanya seseorang.

"Ekh, Zhoumi ajhusi…" Kaget Sungmin.

"Hehehe… ne, sini biar ajhusi bantu ne.. eomma dan appa Minnie sebentar lagi akan datang membantu.." Ucap Zhoumi, sambil berjalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Dengan membawa sebagian barang-barang Sungmin.

"Apa Minnie sangat menyayangi namja yang bernama.. ekh, Kyo..Hyo.."

"Cho Kyuhyun ajhusi.." Ingat Sungmin.

"Ah! Nde Cho Kyuhyun… apa kamu sangat mencintainya Min..?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Euumm… Minnie sangat menyayanginya…" Jawab Sungmin, dengan kepala yang mengangguk cepat.

"Eoh! Baguslah kalau begitu.. ajhusi jadi lega, karena sudah ada yang menjaga Minnie.." Zhoumi yang memang merasa senang, tersenyum dengan sangat manis ke Sungmin.

"Hehehe… ne ajhusi.."

"YA! Minniee!... ppali ke sini, kita harus cepat meendekornya…" Teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ajhusi kajja sepertinya kita memang harus kerja ekstra.." Ujar Sungmin, dan berlari.

You're My Melody

Di Meseum~

Namja tampan ini terus saja melihat-lihat dengan serius, yah sekarang Kyuhyun beserta orang tuanya berada di museum kerajaan korea. Bermacam-macam peninggalan kerajaan berada di tempat ini.

Sedang serius Kyuhyun mengamati, beserta memfoto benda-benda bersejarah di depannya ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang telah menepuk pundaknya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

Puk!

"Kyu.."

"Ne appa…"

"Eotthe..? menyenangkan tidak ke tempat ini…?" Tanya Hanggeng dan berdiri di samping anaknya.

"Yah, Kyu akui tempat ini lumayan menyenangkan. Benda-benda di sini keren-keren Kyu suka, memfoto semuanya…" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecek kembali hasil jepretnya di layar kamera tersebut.

"Ne.. keren seperti appa kan!.." Ujar Hanggeng pede.

"Euumm… appa keren…"

"Tapi sayang sudah temakan usia…" Lanjut Kyuhyun dan masih saja mengecek hasil foto-fotonya di kamera.

"Hahaha…. Nde appa mu ini sudah temakan usia, lihat saja sekarang dahinya mulai keriput.." Ejek Heechul yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang kedua namja ini, dengan membawa tiga minuman.

"Kyu ini minuman mu.." Ucap Heechul, dan menyodorkan sebuah minuman dingin.

"Gomawo eomma…" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Yeobo ini aku belikan juga…"

"Gomawo chagi.."

Cup!

Tanpa malu Hanggeng mencium sekilas pipi istrinya, membuat Kyuhyun jengah sendiri melihat adegan romantis appa dan eommanya.

"Hey! Kalau mau bermesraan lihat-lihat tempat.." Ketika sudah berbicara seperti itu, Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat tersebut bermaksud mencari benda-benda bersejarah lainnya.

"Aish! Anak itu.. mempunyai sifat dan cara bicara yang mengerikan, dari mana coba semua itu berasal.." Gumam Hanggeng, tidak lama mata itu menoleh ke Heechul.

"Mwo..?" Tanya Heechul ketus.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa…"

Tidak terasa jarum jam menunjuk pukul 19.00 dan Kyuhyun namja itu juga sudah capek. Dengan langkah yang di seret-seret Kyuhyun menghampiri eomma dan appanya yang saat itu juga sedang melihat-lihat benda bersejarah.

"Eomma appa.. kajja kita pulang, Kyu capek.." Rengek Kyuhyun, sambil menarik-narik ujung baju appanya.

"Ne.. ne.. sepertinya anak appa memang sudah capek…" Balas Hanggeng, dan merangkul Kyuhyun yang sudah kelelahan. Heechul yeoja itu menelphone seseorang, dan menucapkan sesuatu.

"Yeobseo…"

"…"

"Ne.."

"…"

"Eumm… kami mau menuju rumah, bersiap-siaplah…."

Pip'

You're My Melody

Pukul 19.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Pip'

"Eotthe..? apa kata Heechul ajhuma…" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka sedang menuju kesini, jadi ppali kita siap di posisi masing-masing.." Suruh Leeteuk.

"NDE!..." Jawab semua orang yang hadir di rumah tersebut serempak.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian…

Ckiitt…

Blam!

Mobil itu berhenti, menampakkan seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun. Jujur saja dia sudah merasa lelah, ingin sekali cepat-cepat menuju kasurnya dan tidur nyenyak. Dengan malas Kyuhyun berjalan dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, yang dia lihat hanya rumah yang dalamnya gelap gulita dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun di sana.

"Ekh, kenapa gelap sekali.. apa mati lampu…" Ujar Kyuhyun, sambil berusaha mencari sakelar lampu.

"YA! EOMMA APPA!... DI MANA SAKELAR LAMPUNYA!..." Yah dari tadi Kyuhyun merasa jengkel, karena tidak berhasil menemukan sakelar lampu di ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, tetapi dia tidak melihat keberadaan eomma dan appanya di sana.

"Lho! Eomma appa… kalian di mana..?" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Eomma appa ini tidak lucu, ppali kalian dimana…!" Dengan wajah paniknya Kyuhyun berlari keluar, untuk mecari keberadaan orangtuanya.

Sedangkan di dalam..

"Kekekeke…."

Bleetaakk…

"Akh! Yesung appo…" Cicit Donghae.

"SSsttt… kalian diam, nanti kita ketahuan…" Bisik Eunhyuk. Baiklah kita kembali ke Kyuhyun…

Yah namja itu masih mencari-cari di luar, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Eomma dan appanya sama sekali tidak terlihat, bahkan di mobil sudah di periksa.

"Aigo! eomma sama appa dimana. Ap-apa mungkin mereka di culik, atau.. atau.. mereka di makan hantu.. Ah! Jangan-jangan mereka sengaja meninggalkan aku, agar aku semua yang melunasi hutang-hutang mereka di kantor…" Cukup lama Kyuhyun terdiam.

"ANDWE!... OMMO! EOTTOKHE!..." Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi, dengan rambut yang sudah acak-acakkan. Ya ampun! Sepertinya kerja otak Kyuhyun mulai error, bermacam-macam pemikiran mulai masuk ke dalam otak pintarnya.

"Bbrrrr… dingin sekali, lebih baik aku masuk saja dulu.. dan langsung menelphone polisi…" Gumam Kyuhyun, sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Kyuhyun masuk, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kecil terlihat di matanya. Dengan seorang yeoja yang membawa kue yang di atasnya terdapat lilin menyala. Dan satu lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun betambah kaget, yang membawa kue tersebut adalah Sungmin. Yeojachingunya yang selama ini hilang entah kemana. Tidak lama sebuah lagu, yang dinyanyikan oleh semua orang tersebut terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Saengil chukha hamnida!… saengil chukka hamnida…!"

"Saranghaneun…. Cho Kyuhyun.. saengil chukka hamnida….!"

"Saengil chukha hamnida!… saengil chukka hamnida…!"

"Saranghaneun…. Cho Kyuhyun.. saengil chukka hamnida….!"

Sungmin juga ikut bernyanyi, dan sambil terus berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Saengil chukka hamnida…" Ucap Sungmin dan tersenyum manis kepada namjachingunya.

"Kyunie chukka hamnida… kajja tiup lilinya…" Suruh Sungmin dan masih, senyum itu tidak luntur sama sekali di wajah imut milik Sungmin.

"Ming…" Gumam Kyuhyun, sambil terus memandang wajah Sungmin.

"Kyunie.. ppali di tiup, dan jangan lupa berikan harapan mu ne…" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Aku berharap, semua orang terdekat ku sehat selalu... semoga aku bisa mencapai cita-cita ku, dan aku juga berharap Kyunie dan Ming akan selalu bersama selamanya…" Ucap Kyuhyun, lalu membuka matanya.

Fiuuhhhh…..

Lilin itu mati di tiup satu persatu oleh Kyuhyun, dan tidak lama lampu rumahnya menyala. Memperlihatkan eomma dan appanya,semua teman-teman dekatnya, dan bahkan Kyuhyun juga melihat Siwon hyung kesayangannya. Yang tambah membuat Kyuhyun bahagia, Sungmin yeoja yang sangat.. sangat dan sangat dia cintai berada di hadapannya.

"Ming…"

"Ne ini aku, kajja kita ke meja kecil itu untuk memotong kue.." Ajak Sungmin, dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, Ming hati-hat-.."

"Aku sudah bisa melihat lagi Kyunie…" Ujar Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang belum selesai.

"M-MWO!... Ming ka-kamu bisa melihat kembali…" Kaget Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang lain sudah menahan tawa. Karena melihat wajah kaget Kyuhyun, yang ternyata terlihat sangat konyol dan aneh.

"Sudahlah nanti saja Ming jelaskan ne, sekarang kajja Kyunie potong kuenya…" Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah pisau, untuk memotong kue tersebut beberapa bagian.

"Nah sudah terus…" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kasih ke orang yang kamu sayang…" Jawab Sungmin.

"Nih eomma appa…"

"Terus Ming.."

Cup!

"Gomawo.. sudah kembali lagi…" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ketika sebelumnya mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin.

"YA! kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan di depan banyak orang.." Teriak Donghae.

"Ne.. itu benar, tidak sopan.." Lanjut Yesung, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Kalian ini…"

"Hey! Bro chukkae ne…" Ujar Donghae, dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Nde, gomawo sudah mau datang Hae.." Balas Kyuhyun dan memeluk Donghae.

"Kyu, kenapa aku di acuhkan eoh!.." Kesal Yesung, yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. ne.. sini.." Suruh Kyuhyun, dan sekarang trio kwek-kwek itu berpelukan.

"Hai dongsaeng.. chukkae semoga kamu bertambah pintar, dan cara bicara mu perbaiki itu agar lebih sopan…"

"Ne hyung.." Balas Kyuhyun malas.

"Oh! iya Kyu ini Kim Kibum yeojachingu ku…"

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Kibum iminida…" Sapa Kibum, dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Annyeonghaseo... noona…"

"Chukkae ne atas ulang tahun mu Kyu.." Ucap Kibum sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya ya… sudah jangan lama-lama jabat tangannya…" Ketus Siwon dan memisah kedua tangan tersebut paksa.

"Ck, apa-apaan sih hyung ini.."

"KYUHYUN!..."

'Ya ampun! Dua yeoja ribut ini lagi…' Batin Kyuhyun, dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kyu! Chukkae ne.. semoga kamu menjadi anak yang baik…" Ujar Ryeowook gembira.

"Dan tidak memanggil orang dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh lagi.." Ucap Eunhyuk dingin dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, serta mata yang memicing ke Kyuhyun.

"Aigo! mian ne ucapanku tadi siang.. aku hanya bercanda Hyukie.." Maaf Kyuhyun.

"Hhhmmm… aku tau.." Balas Eunhyuk acuh, dan mengucapkan selamat ke Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. selamat atas ulang tahun mu.." Leeteuk dan Kangin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan memeluk tubuh namja tersebut.

"Ne ajhuma gomawo…"

"Hai Kyu…" Sapa Kangin.

"Eoh! Ajusi…"

"Nde, selamat ulang tahun ne.." Ucap Kangi dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hhhmm… ajhusi gomawo…"

Beberapa Menit Kemudian…

Kyuhyun sudah selesai bersama dengan tamu-tamunya, dan sekarang Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di taman milik rumahnya. Yah bisa di bilang malam ini adalah, malam yang sangat-sangat berkenan untuk Kyuhyun. Dimana semua teman dan keluarga datang mengucapkan selamat, serta sang yeojachingu.

"Ming…" Panggil Kyuhyun, sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Ne Kyu.."

"Bagaimana bisa kamu bisa melihat kembali..?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Owh.. kalau itu, Ming dapat pendonor mata. Jadi sekarang Ming bisa melihat kembali.." Jawab Sungmin.

"Hhhmm….. aku senang kamu bisa melihat lagi Ming, jadi bagaimana menurut mu…"

"Ekh, apanya…?" Sungmin yang memang tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun bertanya kembali.

"Ck, tentu saja namjachingu mu ini.. bagaimana menurut Ming, tampan..pemberani,keren atau…"

"Sempurna…" Ujar Sungmin.

"Ekh…" Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan dahi yang berkerut, dia memang bingung atau tidak mengerti maksud Sungmin.

"Nde, Kyunie sempurna…" Ucap Sungmin, dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyunie sempurna, Kyunie selalu berada di sisi Ming.. selalu melindungi Ming,bahkan Kyunie berani mempertaruhkan nyawa Kyunie sendiri.." Jelas Sungmin sempat berhenti sejenak, dan melanjutkannya.

"Ming sangat mencintai Kyunie, berjanjilah tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ming ne.." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Aigo! tentu saja Kyunie tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ming.."

Cup!

"Aku mencintai mu Lee Sungmin…" Ucap Kyuhyun, ketika sebelumnya mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Jeongmal saranghae…"

Cup!

Lagi bibir tebal itu mencium, bibir berbentuk M milik Sungmin. Menciumnya lembut, dengan kepala yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Dengan perlahan tangan Sungmin mulai mengalung di tengkuk Kyuhyun. Ciuman basah itu berlangsung cukup lama, dengan pelan Sungmin memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Ketika kedua bibir itu terlepas, Sungmin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sungguh wajah Sungmin memerah, bahkan kupingnya juga mulai berwarna merah.

"Eoh! Sepertinya yeojachingu ku malu…" Ujar Kyuhyun, sambil mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Eukkhh!... Kyunie jangan menggoda ku…" Gerutu Sungmin, dengan menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Hehehe… nde.. nde…"

Grep!

"Ming aku hari ini senang sekali…" Gumam Kyuhyun, dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Ne ne.. Ming tau.."

"Dari mana kamu tau…?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tau, kan hati kita menyatu. Jadi Ming selalu tau apa yang di rasakan Kyunie.." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aigo! Mingnya Kyunie manis sekali, Kyunie jadi makin mencitai mu…" Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. Dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin.

'Kyu, gomawo selama ini kamu menjadi penuntun ku.. kamu yang selalu menjaga ku,bahkan kamu yang selalu mengisi hati ini, jeongmal gomawo..'

'Dan terima kasih, sudah mewarnai hari-hari ku.. dengan suara,senyum dan tawa mu, membuat ku bahagia mendengarnya..'

'Aku berharap kita akan selamanya bersama…' Batin Sungmin

You're My Melody

Beberapa tahun kemudia...

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~ BARU

"Eomma!..." Teriak seorang namja kecil, dengan suara khasnya.

"Nde, Changminnie..." Balas Sungmin, dan menghampiri anaknya yang baru saja berumur 6 tahun.

"Changmin lapar... eomma ppali masakan sesuatu untuk Changmin ne..." Ucap namja kecil itu, yang bernama lengkap Cho Changmin.

"Ekh! bukankah tadi Changmin habis makan hamburger sama appa.." Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sebelah Sungmin membuat, sang istri kaget.

"Ommo! sejak kapan kamu berdiri di sini Kyu...?"

"Baru saja.."

"Eommaaa... bikinkan makanan untuk Changmin ne..." Ujar Changmin, sambil menarik-narik ujung baju eommanya.

"Nde.. nde eomma masakkan.." Baru saja Sungmin ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi menandakan datangnya tamu di rumah tersebut.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Sungmin yang mendengar suara itu, ingin membuka pintu tersebut. Tetapi di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya, Ming masak kan makanan untuk Changmin saja.."

"Nde Kyu.." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, dan ternyata teman-teman dekatnya berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

"Hai! Kyu..." Sapa Donghae, dan memeluk teman lamanya.

"Eoh! Donghae.. kapan kau pulang dari China, kok tidak bilang-bilang ke aku..."

"Hhhmm... aku mau kasih kejutan saja kepada mu.."

"Kyu..." Panggil seseorang dengan aura misterius.

"Aish! Yesung bisakah kamu mengubah cara bicara mu eoh!..."

"Ani.." Jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Ck, terserah ya sudah kajja kalian masuk.." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Oh! iya Kyu Minnie mana..?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ming lagi di dapur.." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah.. Wookie kajja kita temui Minnie.." Ajak Eunhyuk.

"Kyyaaaa!... Min oppa!..." Pekik seorang yeoja mungil, yang bernama lengkap Kim Baekhyun anak dari pasangan YeWook. Umur yeoja ini sama seperti Changmin, berusia 6 tahun. Hanya saja Changmin lebih tua darinya sekitar, 5 bulan.

"Ah! Bakkie..." Ucap Changmin, dan memeluk Baekhyun yeoja imut tersebut.

"Aigo! Bakkie jadi tambah imut... Min suka.." Ucapan Changmin, membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu. Selama kejadian itu terjadi, ternyata dua pasang mata melihat kejadian itu tidak senang.

"YA! jangan merebut Bakkie ku..." Ketus Lee Jong In anak dari pasangan HaeHyuk, yang biasa di panggil Kai. Bocah ini berumur sama seperti Changmin, dan kedua namja ini selalu memperebutkan Baekhyun.

"Ekh! memang Bakkie suka sama kamu eoh!.. Bakkie lebih suka Min dari pada Kai..." Balas Changmin tidak mau kalah, dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"YA! Cho Changmin lepaskan Bakkie Kai..." Teriak Kai dan berusaha melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun di pelukan Changmin.

"Shireo!..." Tolak Changmin.

Sedangkan para appa yang melihat kejadian ini, hanya terbengong-bengong. Bagaimana bisa anak seumuran seperti itu sudah tau apa itu 'Suka'. Tidak mau keadaan makin memburuk Kyuhyun,Donghae dan Yesung berusaha memisahkan ketiga anak kecil itu.

"Aigo! Min lepaskan Bakkie ne..." Suruh Kyuhyun, dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan anaknya pada Baekhyun.

"Shireo...! Bakkie cuma milik Min..." Tolak Changmin mentah-mentah.

"MWO! Bakkie bukan milik mu, aku sudah lama menyukainya.." Ucap Kai dengan nada suara yang terdengar ketus.

"Tapi, Bakkie tidak menyukai mu kok!.." Sanggah Changmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kai sudah jangan ribut seperti ini..." Ucap Donghae, dengan tangan yang susah payah menahan anaknya. Tidak sengaja sebuah ide muncul di otak Kyuhyun, agar bisa melepaskan Baekhyun dari Changmin. Kyuhyun pergi menuju kamarnya, dan tidak lama kembali dengan benda hitam yang di yakini adalah PSP.

"Changminnie!... kajja kita main PSP..." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Huuwwaaa!... nde Min mau.." Dengan semangat Changmin melesat pergi menghampiri appanya, dengan benda hitam yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Nah! Yesung, ppali lindungi anak mu... nanti dia di perebutkan lagi oleh namja-namja kecil ini.." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu..." Yesung menggendong anaknya, dan mendudukan yeoja kecil tersebut di pangkuannya. Emosi Kai juga sudah turun, membuat semua appa di ruangan tersebut bernafas lega.

"Makanannya sudah jadi…." Teriak Sungmin dari ruang makan.

"Ekh, makanannya sudah jadi kajja kita makan bersama…" Ajak Kyuhyun, dan di anggukkan oleh Donghae serta Yesung.

Di Ruang Makan~

"Eomma… aaa…" Ujar Changmin, sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Aigo! Changmin belajar makan sendiri ne, masa sudah besar masih di suapi.." Nasehat Sungmin, sambil terus menyuapi Changmin.

"Shireo… Min lagi asik main eomma.." Ucap Changmin menolak, dengan mata yang masih fokus ke PSP yang berada di tangannya.

"Aish! Changmin anak manja.. coba kayak Kai, makan sendiri berarti sudah besar. Min masih anak kecil, di suapi sama Minnie ajhuma.." Celetuk Kai sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"YA!..." Teriak Changmin, dan mengeluarkan tatapan death glarenya.

"Mwo..? mau menantang Kai eoh!.. Bakkie bagaimana bisa kamu menyukai namja yang manja seperti Min, lebih baik sama Kai saja ne.." Ucap Kai, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ya ampun…" Gumam KyuMin,YeWook dan HaeHyuk. Karena akan melihat pertengkaran antara anak mereka lagi.

.

.

.

END

Chapter 14/END… XD

Pasti aneh banget… gajee… jelek… mengecewakan, dan lain-lain.. :(

Mian untuk chingudeul yang sudah baca kemarin mian ne, chap 14 kemarin Tae Rin delete..

Soalnya Tae Rin merasa, chap 14 kemarin seharusnya sudah END. Cuman waktu itu, ada yang minta KyuMin sampai punya anak. Jadi Tae Rin fikir kalau di chap 15 bikinnya, nanti kependekan dan hasilnya jelek. Yah! Dan jadilah chap 14 adalah chap terakhir..

Mianhae semuanya, Tae Rin tidak mengupdtae seperti biasanya soalnya ini chap Tae Rin edit lagi. Tapi tae Rin hanya menambahkan bagian, ketika mereka semua sudah punya anak saja kok..

Beneran deh, Tae Rin minta maaf untuk chingudeul yang sudah baca chap 14 kemarin, karena sudah membuat kalian bingung... D: jeongmal mianhae.. l(_ _)l

Baiklah, Tae Rin mau bilang terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk chigudeul semua.. karena sudah mau mereview,memfavorite, dan memfollow FF ini..

Gomawo ne tanpa dukungan kalian semua, FF ini tidak mungkin selesai.. :)

Tae Rin juga minta maaf, kalau selama ini ada kata-kata yang menyakiti hati chigudeul. Mungkin ada yang merasa kesal atau tidak suka dengan cerita Tae Rin, mungkin juga ada yang tidak suka dengan penempatan karakter-karakter di sini… Tetapi tujuan Tae Rin hanya satu, membuat kalian terhibur tidak lebih. Jadi mian kalau Tae Rin melakukan kesalahan ne.. :)

Tae Rin juga senang review-review kalian, sesuatu yang membuat Tae Rin senang membacanya dan tidak pernah bosan.. ^^

Ok! sampai di situ saja Tae Rin pembukaannya.. kekekeke~ :D

Balasan review chingu yang sempat meriview chap 14 kemarin ne.. :)

hyuknie : Nde, sudah.. Henry di sini hanya sebagai pemeran pembantu saja, mian Tae Rin tidak bisa menceritakan hubungan Sungmin dan Henrynya.. D:

chaerashin : Hahaha… nde, Tae Rin aja nggak sadar ketawa2 sendiri.. pas di bagian HanChul ingilang.. kekekeke~ Kyu oppa bingung sendiri.. :D

SSungMine : Mian, kalau emosinya datar banget… mian ne D: Benar-benar deh Tae Rin minta maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan banget…. :(

Arum Junnie : Nde, benar… mian ini sudah end, jadi tidak ada konflik lagi. Jeongmal mian kalau Tae Rin bikin Arum bingung.. :(

dming : Hahaha… Tae Rin updatenya selalu tiap hari, jadi kelewatan yah.. :D Nde, nggak ada masalah lagi karena itu Tae Rin bikin end.. :)

sha : Hahaha… nde, tpi mian tidak ada nextnya sudah end chingu.. dan maaf baangeeett… Tae Rin bikin chingu bingung.. D:

ChoFanni : Hahahaha…. Nde eoni, semoga eoni jug bahagia ne.. XD kekeke~ mian Tae Rin bikin eoni bingung..

riesty137 : Kekekeke~ nde.. tapi, mian tidak ada next chap sudah end.. D: mian sudah bikin bingung..

***Big Thanks For :**

**l hyuknie I chaerashin I SSungMine I Arum Junnie I dming l sha l ChoFanni l Guest l riesty137 l jiy l parkhyun l hyunhee98 l CharolineElf l abilhikmah l kimhyunrii13 l freed l ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS l Erry kyumin l SiwonBias l Kim ryokie l ita-chan l yumi l chindrella cindy l roroputri7692 l yensianx l Hima Sakusa-chan l sudokyu l Miss key l LayChy 03 l nil.52 l sps jjm jhh l park hyo ri kms l 2 l erry l Mika.38 l kyutmin l atika3424 l Lida l nadiaaaaaa l aegyoautis l kwon.3 l nikyunmin l kim l AidenLee15 l Ji Sun l Karmila Joyers l MalaJaeWook l Reyza Apriliyani l chachatasia l himya annisa l jisoopark 1001 l kanfer1123 l lisnaangr l nonikyu l octaviani l ryeosomNia14 l thiafumings l .sparkyu1208 l BoraSISTARK l MilaShalala l Min3o l haengbokhagae l imintokyo l imyk1601 l kimhyena l lingpark l prfvckgyu l**

Ok! sudah selesai FF ini..

Dan mungkin ini akan sebagai yang terakhir, membalas review kalian...

Tetapi, semoga saja kita bertemu lagi ne chingudeul di FF Tae Rin lainnya.. :) *jika kalian berkenan

Yah! Tae Rin tau ini chap terakhir jadi please for everyone jangan lupa habis baca di review, agar Tae Rin bisa tau bagaimana kesan kalian dengan FF ini..

Hhhmm… tapi untuk chingudeul yang sudah mereview tadi, gwenchana kalau kalian tidak mereview, ini semua kerena kesalahan Tae Rin sendiri.. :)

So, for readers semua… terserah kalian mau ketik apaan di kotak review, keluarkan saja unek-unek kalian..

Tae Rin akan menerimanya dengan baik, dan Tae Rin akan kuat kok untuk membaca review kalian. Yang mungkin nanti lebih ke saran, tapi nggak apa-apa ketik saja.. Tae Rin terima kok.. ^^

Ck, sepertinya Tae Rin cuap-suapnya banyak banget ya.. -_-

Tapi biarkan sajalah, Tae Rin juga suka kok ngetik-ngetik beginian…

Baiklah akhir kata ne..

Sampai jumpa di next my Story.. :DDDD

Annyeong…. \(^o^)/

*HUG.. XD


End file.
